Wolf and Fox
by aliendroid
Summary: Naruto is a nine tail fox demon. Sasuke is a wolf demon. They are forced to keep their bond a secret. After an incident occurs Naruto and Sasuke are separated. Reunited for the time of mating they have no time to relax because a war breaks out! SasuNaru Yaoi
1. Prologue

**Wolf and Fox**

**Naruto and Iruka are demon fox Ukes, Sasuke and Kakashi are demon wolf Semes, Itachi is a wolf demon Uke, and Kisame is a demon shark Seme. My first FanFiction EVER**

**Not in the Naruto Universe. I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

**Naruto is the first nine-tailed fox to be born into the fox clan for over two hundred years. Sasuke is a black alpha wolf and second heir of the Uchiha wolf clan. It just so happens they have been bonded since they were infants. Kisame is a shark demon who has an extreme soft side for his cute little wolf Itachi. Itachi is beyond protective of his shark, but hey he's an Uchiha. Kakashi is a rare silver wolf, who would kill the first person who touched his chestnut fox. Iruka is a sweet, but strong five tailed fox who loves Kakashi, his mate. **

**Pairing: SasukexNaruto, KisamexItachi, KakashixIruka, and others. (There will be some m/w pairings, excluding parents).**

Prologue: Meeting & Bonding

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki stand outside a large door waiting to be allowed into the Uchiha mansion. They have come to introduce the newest member of the western fox clan. The other people present are Umi and Chondrich* Hoshigaki. A teen with silver hair and an eye patch answers the door, and leads the group into the parlor. Inside the parlor Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha are awaiting their guests, along with their two sons Itachi (2 years old), and Sasuke (6 months).

"Welcome, please have a seat." Mikoto is quick to greet her guest like the proper Uchiha wife she is. "You can set Naruto and Kisame down with Itachi and Sasuke."

Kushina who has been careering her 3 month old son, Naruto, sets him down on a blue blanket with the two wolf pups. Umi Hoshigaki likewise places her two and half year old, Kisame down. This is the first time the boys are meeting, and the families are hoping to one day make alliances through mating.

Mating between two males isn't impossible for the demon clans, as long as one of the couple produces the female pheromone. Luckily Naruto and Itachi both were born with this pheromone. Each child has its own nurse/body guard. The silver teen who had let the group in is Sasuke's nurse, his name is Kakashi Hatake. Itachi's nurse is a teen the same age wearing large orange goggles, his name is Obito Uchiha; both are members of the Uchiha wolf clan. Naruto's nurse is a member of the western fox clan Iruka Umino, a year younger than the Uchiha bodyguards. Kisame's body guard is a tall, teen, hammer head demon name Ibiki. The nurses stand off to the side for now awaiting for when they will be needed. The adults are talking lively about their plans for an alliance and their hope for a bonding.

The silver hair youth leans over to speak to his goggled friend, "Hey Obito isn't the chestnut fox cute? Wonder what his mate looks like." Demons are mated during their 16th fall equinox; unless they aren't bonded then they try again next year.

"Don't be crude, how do you know he is mated? Besides he looks younger than us, so maybe he isn't mated, just like someone else I know." Obito says this with a leer at Kakashi.

Kakashi turns away from him, '_It wasn't my fault I wasn't mated last year. My bonded and I just haven't met yet. Everyone knows a demon only has one bonded and that is all.'_ "Well we can't all know in advance to whom we are mated to now can we?" At this comment Obito's thoughts drift off in the direction of a certain cat demon, Rin.

At that moment Iruka walks up to the pair of arguing wolves and introduces himself, "Hi I am Iruka Umino, Naruto's nurse." His smile is warm, and his brown eyes seem to pull Kakashi in.

Obito is the first to shake his hand and introduces himself. Kakashi follows and when their hands touch a jolt of electricity goes up both of their arms, the bond is formed. Everyone in the room turn their heads at the surge of magic in the room, eyes lock on a blushing Iruka and a wide eye Kakashi. Minato is the first to speak, "Well, well this is unexpected. And here Iruka we thought we would have to wait until the fall equinox to find your mate at the gathering, but he has been here all along. Aren't you glad Kakashi, Iruka is a five tail fox, one of our strongest members."

Iruka's blush brightens and he tries to move his hand away from Kakashi's but to no avail. "Minato, hush! Iruka I am sorry. I am sure you are confused all things considered; if it alright with Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san why don't you two go outside and talk." Kushina looks at the two Uchiha's and they both nod their heads in approval. In fact they are glad Kakashi's mate has appeared having an unmated alpha male running around is bad. With the nods of approval Kakashi drags Iruka out of the parlor and into the garden; all the while Obito is suppressing a giggle at the irony of this turn in events.

xXx Outside in the Garden xXx

Iruka is pushed up against the brick wall of the house, Kakashi leaning against him, arms wrapping around his waist. Kakashi has his head resting in the nook between Iruka's shoulder and neck inhaling the scent of his, _his _bonded, his female. Iruka was definitely letting off the female pheromone. Iruka is pliant in Kakashi's arms; his head resting on Kakashi's chest breathing deeply of his bonded's strong scent.

"So I guess we should introduce ourselves properly," Iruka says blushing. "I am Iruka Umino, age 16, nurse and body guard to Naruto Uzumaki, five tail chestnut colored fox, and a lieutenant of the Western Fox Demon clan."

Kakashi is impressed to say the least. Not only is his mate a cute chestnut fox, but also an officer, and at such a young age. "I am Kakashi Hatake, age 17, nurse and bodyguard to Sasuke Uchiha, alpha silver wolf, a general for the 2nd division pack for the Western Wolf Demon clan, and a member of the Uchiha wolf clan." Iruka takes in a deep breath upon hearing Kakashi's status. "So why haven't I ever seen you at any of the seasonal gatherings?"

Seasonal gatherings are held on the two solstices and two equinoxes, a time when all the demons gather together to mingle and find a bonded. The fall equinox is the only one that unmated demons attend only, this is the time bonded pairs became mated pairs. "I have attended the winter, spring, and summer gatherings; and I have seen you. This year will be the first and last I will be attending the fall gathering I guess."

"Wait…you have seen me, but I don't recall ever seeing you," Kakashi is shocked _'I would remember seeing such a cute fox!'_

"You were always with a turtle demon; I believe his name is Guy. I thought the two of you were bonded so I never approached." Iruka has a slight blush to his cheeks but is making no move from his position.

'_I am going to kill Guy!'_ "Don't worry about him; he is a friend of mine from my academy days." Kakashi wraps Iruka into a tighter hug, removing one arm from his waist to grab his chin and tilt his head in for a kiss. The kiss is deep and…searing! It feels like the world is melting away, and then there comes a surge of magic from the parlor snapping both bodyguards out of their make-out session and running towards the room they had just left.

xXx Parlor xXx

The six adults watch the new formed couple leave the room for the garden then turn and go back to their discussion.

Fugaku: "With both Itachi and Naruto having the female pheromone, we can hope that either Naruto bonds with either Sasuke or Kisame, or Itachi bonds with Kisame? Is this the result we are hoping for?"

Chondrich: "That is how I have interpreted these talks."

Minato: "I would personally like to think my son has a choice of whom he mates with, but if he does bond with one of your sons my wife and I will both support this, right Kushina?"

Kushina, Mikoto, and Umi: "We don't have a choice."

At this point the boys who have been sitting on the blanket finally decide to move. Up until know they have been staring at each other. Itachi first checks out Naruto, coming to the conclusion that he is a ball of yellow fluff, and not interesting. He then stares at Kisame, who intrigues him. Whereas the yellow fluff ball has ears similar to him and his brothers, and tails; the other boy has blue skin and no pointy ears. Kisame has been staring at Itachi sense the beginning and now gets up and walks over to him at the same time Itachi also starts walking towards Kisame.

Sasuke has peaked at the weird blue thing, but doesn't like him. It is the cute fluffy yellow ball across from him he likes. Sasuke finally decides he wants to play with the yellow ball and starts crawling towards him. Naruto has been too scared of the other three boys and remains still, covering himself with his nine blonde, soft, fluffy tails. Itachi and Kisame reach each other and poke the other on the forehead. Sasuke grabs one of Naruto's tails. The second the boys make contact the magic zips between the boys, sealing the bond.

The six parents look down at their children…shocked…it is the only word that comes to mind. Iruka and Kakashi come rushing in, having a similar look, but one mixed with dejection for having to interrupt their make out session. "Well I guess that settles that," says Mikoto. "Kisame and Itachi will be mated, and Sasuke and Naruto will be mated. Any objections?"

The other five just shake their heads "no," to stunned to really say anything. Kushina is quick to come out of it though and looks at her mate with fear. "We need to tell them, Minato." She says this in a hushed whisper.

"Okay", Minato faces Fugaku and Mikoto, a serious expression on his face. "Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san I think it would be a good idea to keep this bonding quite for a little while." With the confused expression directed towards him, Minato explains further, "As you know there hasn't been a nine tail fox born into any of the clans since the death of Kyuubi-sama 200 years ago. If word gets out that one has been born into our clan Naruto will be targeted. If it is also learned he has a bonded already I am afraid your son could be put at risk as well."

"We are sorry we didn't mention this sooner," Kushina continues where her mate left off. "We honestly didn't think Naruto would bond today. We were going to wait and tell you once we knew what we were dealing with."

Mikoto and Umi both try to reassure Kushina that she has done nothing wrong.

Mikoto: "You were protecting your kit; I would have done the same."

Umi: "Don't worry Kushina-san, you did what you thought was right."

Fugaku and Chondrich look at Minato and give him a nod, a sign that they approve of this course of action. Fugaku then speaks, "Fine then only those present in this room today will have knowledge of Naruto and Sasuke's bonding." All eyes turn towards the four nurse/bodyguards.

Ibiki: "I understand."

Obito: "Not a word, only Itachi and Kisame are bonded."

Kakashi: "I will protect Sasuke at all costs."

Iruka: "Naruto will come to no harm, as well as Sasuke."

"Good, now that that is settled lets all have lunch. Shall we?" Mikoto gets up from her seat, picks up Sasuke and hands him to Kakashi. She then picks up Itachi and hands him to Obito. After ensuring the two nurses have firm hold of the boys, due to them struggling to get back to their new bonded's, she leads the way to the dining room.

Following Mikoto's example Kushina picks up Naruto and hands him to Iruka, and Umi picks up Kisame and hands him to Ibiki. The rest of the afternoon is spent talking and laughing. Making plans for the future and just enjoying each others' company. The entire time during lunch and afterwards the four boys do nothing but struggle and fight their nurses in attempt to get back to each other.

Words spoken in baby talk:

Sasuke: 'My yellow ball, gimme back my yellow ball!'

Naruto: 'Want friend, want!'

Words spoken out loud:

Itachi: "Play with blue thing. Me want to play. My blue thing let me play!"

Kisame: "Pretty, I want pretty. Let go!"

After a while the nurses receive permission to release the little demons, and they instantly go back to poking, pulling, and playing with each other.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Please Review!**

*** Kisame's dad's name is a short version for the Latin word for shark ****Chondrichthyes****, and should be pronounced sh-au-n-d-rick. (I think)**

**I am not adding to this story just editing the errors, or all the ones I can find. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1 Iruka & Kakashi Fall Equinox

**Hello! I am not adding to this story (It is finished) I am just editing and reloading chapters. **

**Plot: Kakashi and Iruka's mating.**

**Rated M for yaoi. **

**I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 1: Iruka & Kakashi Fall Equinox

The sun is setting; leaves a myriad of orange, red, yellow, gold, and brown glistening in the firelight. Iruka, 16, is dressed in a soft purple yukata with white flowers along the edge, his hair down around his face. Kakashi, 17, is wearing dark blue fitted jeans and a black silk dress shirt, his eye patch firmly in place. Iruka learned that the eye patch is to cover up his "blind" eye. '_Well blind until I activate the sharingan._' Kakashi once told him. They are both bare foot as is custom.

Kakashi is presently admiring his adorable fox. Iruka comes to about his chest, has chocolate eyes, an exotic natural tan, and long chestnut hair. He has full lips that just beg to be kissed, Kakashi resists the urge. The only thing that mares his visible looks is a scar across the bridge of his nose, and extends partway onto his cheeks. Kakashi asked where he got it, and Iruka told answered, _'I got it from a weasel demon who was trying to steal from Minato-sama.'_ Not so shockingly Kakashi found the idea of Iruka fighting HOT; he is also frightened of the idea, well more frightened of losing Iruka to a fight.

Iruka likewise is examining his soon to be mate, Kakashi's silver hair stands up and leans to the right, his lips are a light pink and thin but Iruka knows those lips are soft, he has a strong jaw, and a scar that runs down from his forehead to his cheek over his right eye. The scar does not take away from his unholy good looks. Both males' bodies are toned with muscle from training.

"So shall we," Kakashi says has he holds out his arm for Iruka to take as they enter the clearing where the bonded demons are waiting to be mated, and the unbounded demons are hoping to find their mate.

"Of course," Iruka smiles taking Kakashi's arm and allows him to lead him out.

The mating ceremony takes place at midnight, the people residing over it are the great sages Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru*. The ceremony lasts thirty minutes, and then the mated couples go off to the caves in the mountain and spend their first night together. Those who don't find a bonded to mate go home, and wait for next year. The ceremony consists of wrapping a silk cloth over the hands of the couple, and ancient words known only by the sages. Instead of the human costume of exchanging rings demons exchange a jeweled bracer. The bracer is unique to family, bloodline, and person. The bracers are a symbol of union, but it is also a treasure for each couple as it signifying the bond between the two. To steal a union bracer is the equivalent to stealing the demons heart it is said, a grave sin in the demon world.

The bracer Kakashi places on Iruka's wrist is white gold on the edges and black hills gold for the body**, sapphires and rubies create the shape of his mangekyo sharingan in the center of the top***, and finally his true name is engraved around the jewels in the demons language****. The bracer Iruka places on Kakashi's upper arm is dark silver**, pearls form the pattern of a leave in the center of the top***, and his true name is engraved within the leave's spiral also written in the demons language****.

After the ceremony Kakashi leads Iruka out of the clearing and towards the mountain on the east side of the clearing. The solitary mountain is known as Spirit Mountain. Many caves are littered throughout the mountain, and each one is furnished tonight. The enclave marked for Kakashi and Iruka is furnished curtsey of Minato Namikaze and Fugaku Uchiha. Bear skins are laid out on the floor and pinned to the walls. Candles are set in stacks in the corners. In the center of the cave is a large pile of furs bear, deer, mink, fox, and rabbit this is the bed. The design is traditional to that of when demons still lived in caves and hid from humans. To enter the cave enclave both Kakashi and Iruka remove a seal, which responds to their unique magic signature. The two newly mated demons look at the area appreciatively. Time to admire though is cut short as Kakashi leads his fox to the bed and sets him down gently.

Iruka is beyond ready for this, he has secretly been in love with the silver wolf for years and now he is mated to him. He couldn't be happier. Kakashi has learned over the past two months that Iruka is the most caring, endearing, and smartest person he has ever met. Plus he is strong and skilled in demon magic, perfect is the only word to describe his love. Yes he loves Iruka, and will kill anyone who says otherwise.

Kakashi leans down and unties Iruka's yukata while kissing him deeply. They are both virgins but their bond knows what they want and is urging their movements. Iruka is unbuttoning Kakashi black shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. After Iruka has gotten rid of the offensive cloth that kept Kakashi's chest covered he works on the pants that keep what he really wants hidden. Kakashi has Iruka completely naked, and he is too. They lay limbs entangled kissing passionately; when Kakashi breaks the kiss he trails kisses down Iruka's jaw, throat, shoulder, chest, and finally reaching his nipple he bites hard.

Iruka sees starts and arches up into the dominating bite. When Kakashi pulls away there is a perfect indentation of his top and bottom canines in Iruka's chest. He moves to lick up the blood and seal the wound. After finishing with this he goes back up to Iruka's mouth and kisses him deeply. "Kakashi please, I need…" Iruka's plea is cut off as their erections rub against each other.

"I know Ru, I know." Kakashi says sweetly into his ear. Kakashi starts nipping down Iruka's neck, collar bone, chest, stomach and when he gets to the place Iruka desperately wants to be touched he skims over it. Instead he kisses each hip lovingly leaving plenty of kiss marks. Finally he takes Iruka into his mouth and deep throats him. At the same time he reaches for a small wooden box by the side of the bed. In the box is lube, condoms, and other toys. Kakashi needs none of the previous two and reaches for the lube. "This is going to hurt a little Ru, please bear with it." Kakashi says as he lathers his index, middle, and ring fingers in lube.

"Please Kashi, I need you!" Smiling at Iruka's want he places the first finger inside Iruka, all the while sucking on Iruka's cock. Iruka hisses at the intrusion but doesn't move away; instead he waits for the odd feeling to pass and starts wiggling. Kakashi takes this as a sign to move; he slowly starts moving his finger in and out. After a couple minutes he adds a second finger, this cause another hiss to escape Iruka, but Iruka doesn't wait for the feeling to fade before he is pushing his hips down. Kakashi obliges Iruka's silent plea and starts moving and scissoring his fingers. Finally Kakashi adds the third finger, this causes Iruka to gasp and cry a little. Kakashi leaves Iruka's erection and kisses him waiting for the pain to fade. Finally it does and with a nod of Iruka's head he starts to move again. Kakashi's fingers brush something, Iruka's prostate, causing Iruka to gasp and moan in pleasure. Kakashi smiles and aims each thrust for that very spot all the while scissoring his fingers.

After what seems like forever Kakashi withdraws his fingers earning a displeased noise from his little fox. Iruka is panting and withering underneath him wanting more, "Kashi!"

"I know I am going to replace them with something better." With that said Kakashi covers his aching erection in lube and positions himself at Iruka's prepared entrance. "In three okay…1…2…3," Kakashi pushes all the way in, silencing Iruka's cries with a kiss. Kakashi holds perfectly still and waits for Iruka to become readjusted to the new feeling of being so full. After less than half a minute Iruka is wiggling under him and pushing his hips up, Kakashi takes the hint. Pulling out and thrusting back in repeatedly he searches for that one spot that will make Iruka cry in pleasure again.

When he hits it Iruka arches off the bed and grabs onto Kakashi's firm buttocks. "Kashi…ah…there…mnm…more…oh…harder." Iruka's words come out between moans and pants. Kakashi leans down and kisses Iruka again and continues to hit his prostate over and over, harder and harder just as he is instructed. Realizing he is close to release Kakashi reaches between their bodies and wraps one hand around Iruka's weeping erection and starts pumping in time with his thrust. It doesn't take long for Iruka to fall over the edge with the added stimulation. He comes scream Kakashi's true name. After a few more thrust Kakashi follows suit moaning Iruka's true name.

Kakashi collapses and rolls off of Iruka. Reaching over he pulls Iruka into his embrace and whispers for the first time, "I love you, Casan Vuln."

Iruka smiles against Kakashi's chest and responds with, "And I love you, Regen Lupi."

They fall asleep holding each other, not thinking about the next morning when they will have to return to their positions.

xXx Village xXx

Back at the village Kushina has given the order for Iruka's things to be moved along with Kakashi's into their new home, a gift from her. The house is a small cottage positioned exactly between the Uzumaki and Uchiha residents.

xXx The next day xXx

Iruka wakes up to an empty bed and looks around. He finds Kakashi looking down at him from the side of the bed. "Kashi why are you awake?"

"I was thinking of taking a bath over there," Kakashi points to a small pool that they had missed last night. "Care to join me?"

Iruka blushes slightly but shakes his head yes. Kakashi, smiling, picks up his mate bridal style and carries him to the pool. In the pool they start to clean each other up, which leads to another session of lovemaking and cleaning. After the bath/sex they eat breakfast from the assortment of fruits and meats, also something they missed last night. Once breakfast is over they get dressed and leave the cave. Rules mandate that they be out before noon. A whole in the roof allows sunlight in so they know the time, 10:49 a.m. They leave the cave heading straight for the village not knowing of the surprises Kushina has in store for them, with the help of a couple others of course.

Upon entering the village they are quickly detained by Minato's men. Minato is not the leader of the fox clan, Kushina is, no he is the leader of this countries demon village known has Konoha. The village is located in the Ruby Country. The men lead Iruka and Kakashi to a small English style cottage built between the Uzumaki and Uchiha residents. Iruka gasps at the names on the name plate "Kakashi & Iruka Hatake", tears start rolling down his eyes.

Kakashi is speechless for a while before he turns to see the people responsible for this little, well big, surprise. He turns Iruka to the group of their closest friends, family, and clans' men. Iruka brakes down in tears of joy and thanks. The rest of the day's time is spent congratulating the new couple, showing them around the house, and helping them unpack.

That night Kakashi and Iruka fall asleep, after another night of lovemaking, in their own bed, in their own house, on their own land. They couldn't be happier. Little do they know starting tomorrow their charges are going to make work _HELL_.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

***Orochimaru isn't a traitor**

****Signifies Family (metal)**

*****Signifies Bloodline (Jewels and Pattern)**

******Signifies Person (True Name engraved)**

*******True names are a combination of Latin colors and animal names. (I am literally making these up, but I will provide the original whole words so you can get the meaning behind them.)**

**Iruka's true name Casan Vuln = ****Castaneus (chestnut brown) + ****Vulpine (fox like characteristics) = fox like chestnut. Pronunciation - Kah-san Vu-lnh**

**Kakashi's true name Regen Lupi = ****Refulgens (shining, reflecting light) + ****Lupine (wolves) = Shinning wolf. Pronunciation - Ray-gan Loo-pee**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2 He is MINE!

**Rate T for kissing and mentions of touching, but no explicit sex scenes.**

**I don't own Naruto or its characters**

Chapter 2: He is MINE!

13 years later

xXx Konoha Academy xXx

Sasuke sits in his chair starring; well more like glaring, at the door waiting for a certain blonde, fox dobe to enter. '_Where is he, I thought we agreed to meet here 5 minutes ago?_' Sasuke doesn't show it on the outside, he is an Uchiha after all, but on the inside he is a seething mass of pissed and worried. '_How dare he stand me up? I hope he is okay. I am going to kill him! Nothing has happened to him right?_' On and on goes Sasuke's internal fight until another 5 minutes pass and in runs the very blonde he is waiting for. The boy that comes charging into the room is average height for a 13 year old boy, blonde, and thin. He has three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, and the biggest blue eyes ever. His skin is slightly sun kissed, and his blonde hair sticks up all over. Upon seeing Naruto enter the room Sasuke feels himself relax, though outwardly you would never be able to tell. Sasuke opens his mouth and says, "Hey, dobe, you're late."

"Shut up teme. It isn't my fault. Iruka-sensei was late picking me up because _your_ sensei kept him busy," yells Naruto looking up at the slightly taller boy, same age. Sasuke is pale, with black eyes, and black hair sleeked back in a style that resembles a ducks butt.

"Hn," is Sasuke's reply to this. Naruto walks over to his seat in front of Sasuke's and puts his bag down. He turns to finish explaining why he is late when Sasuke grabs his chin and lifts his face up, planting a kiss to his lips. The kiss is gentle but with it Naruto knows he has worried Sasuke, _'not that is matters.'_

"Teme, what did you do that for?" Naruto says in deviance. He loves Sasuke, and yes they are bonded, but that doesn't give him the right to kiss him like that; '_And in school of all places_!' Their bonding is a secret, due to an incident 12 years ago, '_What if someone saw them_?'

"Just felt like it," replies Sasuke in a nonchalant kind of way. The Uchiha attitude really gets on Naruto's nerves, but Sasuke's pride is one thing Naruto can't help but love about him. Not wanting to argue further seeing how it is his fault they didn't meet on time he just gives Sasuke one of his brilliant light up the world smiles. Something only Naruto is capable of.

Just then the other students start spilling in and taking their seats. Last one to arrive is the teacher. The next couple of hours is spent studying math, science, and Latin. After those classes comes lunch, Naruto's favorite part of the day. He burst out of his chair grabs Sasuke and runs towards the cafeteria. Today they are serving ramen and he is going to be first in line, and is. After getting lunch the two boys take a seat at their usual table and wait for the others to show.

Slowly their friends gather round the table. The firsts to arrive are Shino Aurbame and Kiba Inuzuka. Shino has black hair and wears sunglasses. You really can't tell anything else because he wears a large jacket with a high collar shielding his face, except he is taller than Sasuke. Kiba is a boy of Naruto's height, with brown hair, and one red upside down triangle under each eye, the markings of his clan. They are always together, hardly ever apart and the reason is they are bonded. Upon entering the 7th grade Kiba and Shino had their first skin to skin contact in PE and the bond slipped into place. It was well known that Kiba has had the hots for Shino since 5th grade, and Shino well kindergarten is the earliest he can remember thinking about Kiba. Kiba is a dog demon, and Shino is a bug demon, species unknown.

The second troop to arrive is Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Temari. Shikamaru Nara is the resident genius and lazy bum of the group. His looks are plain; the most notable thing about him is his ponytail that sticks up in the back like a pineapple. Temari is a blonde girl, who wears her hair in an unusual style, four pigtails. Her eyes are a solid black, hiding most of what she is thinking. Like Shikamaru she is intelligent just not to his degree. Shikamaru and Temari are a bonded pair, and fiercely loyal to each other. Temari in trouble is the only thing that can get Shikamaru to act quickly. The four of them take the seats to Naruto's right. Shikamaru is an owl demon, and Temari is a raccoon demon, along with her two brothers.

Choji Akimich is a large boy with circle markings on each of his cheeks. His eyes are small and beady. Ino Yamanaka has long blonde hair. She keeps it styled in a way so that her bangs hide half her face and the main mass of it is pulled back in a long ponytail. Her eyes are a light blue with no visible pupil. Ino and Choji are bonded, but don't make it public notice. Though spirits help you if you touch Choji, Ino will kill you for it and vice versa. They take the seats next to Sasuke. Choji is a bear demon, and Ino is a puma demon.

The lasts ones to arrive are Sakura and Lee. Sakura Haruno has pink hair and a rather large forehead. She also has green eyes. Rock Lee is an energetic boy one year older than the rest. His black hair is cut into a bowl cut, and he has extremely thick eyebrows. Everyone calls him Lee instead of Rock. Sakura and Lee have been mated for about as long as Shino and Kiba, much to Sakura's dismay. She _loves_ Sasuke, or at least pretends to because everyone knows what happened last week when a girl tried confessing her feelings to Lee. Poor girl probably won't be out of the hospital anytime soon. Sakura Haruno is a panther demon, and Rock Lee is a turtle demon. They take the last two seats at the table.

While everyone is eating and talking Sasuke looks up and sees his brother and Kisame walk into the cafeteria. Itachi's black hair is now long and tied at his nape. His blank black eyes are focused on his bonded. Itachi is still shorter than Kisame, and he is trim like Naruto, but toned. Kisame is tall, freakishly tall. He has blue hair, and bluish white skin. Itachi turns his head and his and Sasuke's eyes lock. With that Itachi walks over to his little brother and greets Naruto, "Hello there little sister."

"Hello big sister." These little jibes at each other are the only real way the two of them seem to be able to get along, and considering they both produce the female pheromone, calling each other "sister" seems appropriate. The reason they don't get along is Itachi is basically a primary alpha female, and Naruto is considered the equivalent of one. Two alpha females don't get along; let alone to primary alpha females.

The growl from Sasuke is what Itachi is really after though, chuckling to himself he walks off. "Why do you guys have to do that every time?" Sasuke is annoyed he hates anyone making fun of Naruto, unless it is him.

"What, it is just a greeting," Naruto answers innocently.

Their group of friends looks at them confused; Kiba is the first to voice what everyone but Shikamaru is curious about, being too lazy to care. "Hey why do you and Uchiha-sempia refer to each other as sister? I mean I know you both are like me and have the female pheromone, but why "sister"?" Everyone looks at Kiba with shock evident in their eyes; _'Did Kiba just ask an intelligent question?_' is the collective thought going through everyone's but Shino's mind. Shino knows Kiba is smart, he just doesn't like to apply himself, like Naruto and Shikamaru don't. "What?" Kiba asks at the looks he receives from his friends sitting around the table.

Naruto starts to giggle, the noise making Sasuke want to kiss him, "I have known Itachi since I was a baby, and we went through female training together with Tsunade-baachan. That is why we call each other "sister"." This response is one Naruto is use to using, after all none of his friends know about his and Sasuke's bond.

"Ah, I guess that makes sense," is Kiba's response. Shikamaru who is lightly dozing off quirks his eyebrow up at this explanation, he knows there is something else, but as long as those two don't want to tell he isn't going to push. Sasuke, who is looking at Naruto, sees the dull look in his eyes.

Deciding his dobe doesn't look right with such a look, he gets up grabs Naruto's arm and drags him outside, their eight friends quickly following after. Outside the ten friends sprawl out underneath their favorite cherry tree. Shikamaru's head is in Temari's lap, her back is up against the tree. Choji is sitting in front of Shikamaru with Ino right next to him. Sakura and Lee are standing and talking about something, Sasuke really doesn't care. The one who has Sasuke's attention is the blonde whose hair makes it look like he has a halo around his head as the sun shines down onto him. Naruto's eyes visibly brighten as soon as he gets outside and into the sun.

Naruto closes his eyes and starts spinning in circles. Lee gets excited by this and joins in shouting "LET ME JOIN IN ON THIS YOUTHFUL SPINNING!" At this point both Lee and Naruto are spinning around in circles, and falling down laughing. After repeating this process Naruto starts to cough and wheeze from lack of breath and a dry throat.

"Thirsty dobe?" Sasuke asks.

"Duh, Teme," responds Naruto. Sasuke gets up from his seat under the cherry tree and walks towards the cafeteria. "Pomegranate Juice," yells Naruto after Sasuke. Sasuke visibly winces at Naruto's choice in drinks, but says nothing.

Walking into the cafeteria Sasuke heads for the vending machines right across from the floor to ceiling windows facing the cherry tree where Naruto is now chasing Lee around. Sasuke ignores the burning jealousy, puts the money into the machine, and presses the button for pomegranate juice. _'I may not like it but my dobe wants some, so my dobe gets some.' _Turning around he comes face to face with an obvious Rabbit demon. It is obvious because her ears and tail are sticking out. Ignoring her presence he tries to side step her, with no success.

"Hi there," the rabbit says in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You're Sasuke Uchiha, right? Say why don't you and I go somewhere and explore each other's bodies a bit." She is smiling with an "innocent" blush on her face.

"No," is Sasuke's reply as he tries to side-step her again. Rabbit-girl is quick though and easily blocks him. Sasuke looks down at her; it is obvious she is an Omega demon. Rolling his eyes he pushes past her. To stop him she grabs his arm and spins him around, sort of, more like she side steps in front of him. She reaches up and kisses Sasuke.

Right as the Rabbit-girl kisses Sasuke Naruto looks over to see what is keeping the Teme from bringing him his drink. What he sees causes him to see red instantly. Magic seethes, and Naruto is instantly in his true demon form, all nine tails showing. Naruto crashes through the windows and pins the rabbit-girl against the wall.

Normally Naruto's demon presence is enough to suffocate an omega level demon, but with his jaws around the junctions of her throat and shoulder the magical aura is the least of her worries. Sasuke looks on in shock for a split second, then races over to his bonded. "Naruto you have to let her go! Naruto!" But Sasuke's voice isn't reaching Naruto and he continues to bite down.

Out by the cherry tree Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Ino, Lee, Sakura, Shino, and Kiba are staring in shock. The thought going through all their heads is '_Nine tails, Naruto as nine tails not seven._' Shikamaru is the first to recover and surges forward and tries to get Naruto off the girl dumb enough to touch Sasuke. The second the amount of tails Naruto has sunk into Shikamaru's head he knew that Sasuke's bonded is Naruto. The other seven quickly followed. Sasuke and his eight friends are doing everything in their power to get Naruto off of the Rabbit-girl, to no avail.

During the struggle Itachi and Kisame come in recognizing Naruto's familiar magic signature. Seeing the scene they instantly start trying to get Naruto to let go. Neji Hyuga and Tenten, classmates of Lee, also arrive and try to remove Naruto. No one is able to remove Naruto from the girl and she is fading fast. Just as they think they have no choice but to watch the girl die a chestnut colored, five tail fox slams into Naruto causing him to release the girl.

Iruka tires to pin Naruto down, but Naruto pushes him off. So Iruka positions himself between Naruto and the target of his furry. It isn't that Iruka doesn't know the feeling going through Naruto but he knows how to control it. Naruto starts pacing back and forth, back and forth trying to find an opening so he can get to the bitch who dares to touch his Sasuke. Iruka isn't letting an opening appear, so Naruto switches tactics. He aims for Iruka. Barring his fangs and claws he lunges for the five tail.

Kakashi appears with Iruka, not to help, to keep the others back. He is presently holding Sasuke back. "Letting me go Kakashi-sensei, I need to help him. Iruka can kill him." Sasuke is pleading with Kakashi. "Kakashi!"

"You can't Sasuke; this isn't something we can interfere in anymore. The second Iruka charged Naruto it became a Fox Clan issue." Kakashi is doing everything in his power not to jump in there and help Iruka.

"Naruto is my bonded!" Sasuke yells.

"And Iruka is my mate, but the only way we can interfere is if one is about to kill the other." Talking Sasuke down is wearing Kakashi down and making it harder and harder for him to not jump in.

"Kakashi-sensei, why does Naruto have nine tails? And why is he trying to kill this girl?" The question came from Neji, who is presently trying to help Ino and Sakura stop the blood pouring from the rabbit-girl.

"Good question, care to fill us in Sasuke? What did she do to cause Naruto to snap?" Kakashi trains his one eye stare on Sasuke.

"She…she kissed me," Sasuke confesses in a low tone.

"Shit," is the collective response from everyone, including Itachi.

"Are you and idiot little brother? How could you let her do that?" Itachi might not seem to like Naruto but he really does care for him, like a sister-in-law.

"I didn't let her, she was too fast I couldn't react in ti.." Sasuke's explanation is cut off by the yips of two foxes fighting. Everyone's heads turn to see a chestnut colored fox and a blonde fox going at it. Iruka is presently trying to pin Naruto down so he can use his magic to calm him, but Naruto uses the move to his advantage and throws Iruka off. Iruka and Naruto start circling each other. Iruka is older and has more experience in fighting, but Naruto is fighting off instinct and is very pissed. It is obvious he doesn't recognize the fox in front of him as his beloved Iruka-nii. The two fox demons lunge for each other and this time Naruto has the upper hand. The blonde fox sinks his claws deep into the chestnut fox's side, and bites his throat.

With a yelp from Iruka Kakashi shifts instantly and nocks Naruto away. His larger wolf form and superior control allows him to pin Naruto down instantly. The silver wolf activates his sharingan and hypnotizes Naruto into a sleep. The blonde fox returns to a semblance of his human form, his ears and all nine tails still present. Sasuke rushes to Naruto's side worried and horrified that Kakashi has caused great damage to his beloved fox. The silver wolf trots over to the bleeding five tail fox and starts licking his wounds. Iruka retakes a semblance of human form, his tails and ears remain as well. Kakashi also shifts same appearance.

After coming out of a full demon transformation a demon can't return to full human form instantly. A period of time has to pass to allow the magic to resettle before the semi-transformation state can pass.

Naruto stirs, and Shikamaru hands Sasuke Naruto's long trench coat, that somehow survived the transformation. Sasuke places the coat around his bonded, and cradles him in his arms. Naruto looks over at the rabbit-girl and growls, but when he sees Iruka he goes still. "Iruka-nii, what…what happened? How, who…did I do this?" Naruto is looking at Sasuke with terrified and grief stricken eyes.

All Sasuke can do is nod his head "yes". Naruto crawls over to Iruka. A soft growl from Kakashi is a warning but nothing more. "Iruka-sensei…I…am…so…sorry," Naruto barely gets the words out between sobs. Just at that moment the 6th city protection unit comes into the cafeteria and surrounds the group. A medic goes over to the girl lying on the ground. The bleeding has stopped thanks to the healing abilities of Sakura and Ino. They immediately cart the girl off to the hospital. Nobody moves, they just remain still and stare has Naruto's father Minato Namikaze, ruler of the city, appears before them.

Minato takes one look around the cafeteria, at all the frightened teens, his son's shocked friends, Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke, his son Naruto, Kakashi, and finally his eyes land on Iruka. "What did she do?" The question is simple put holds many implications.

Kakashi straightens but never moves from his spot next to Iruka, "The rabbit-girl kissed Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki saw it." It is all the explanation that is needed for this incident to be categorized as a breach of demon law, on the girl's part, and a defense of rights on Naruto's.

"Why are you involved?" this time the question is directed at Kakashi. "The second Iruka-chan stepped in, you had no part in this." Minato's eyes are serious; depending on Kakashi's answer it could mean either death or a slap on the wrist.

"Naruto had gained the upper hand while Iruka was trying to settle him; he was going to kill him." With those words Naruto broke down in tears again. He remembers everything; everything he has done to Iruka, and the girl, though he feels no guilt for the girl.

"Then you are pardoned for interfering on the basis of protecting the life of your mate." Minato turns to the group of bystanders and his son's friends. "What you have witnessed here today is what happens when a nine tail fox feels another is too close to his bonded. I do not suggest any of you keep trying to flirt with Sasuke or Naruto because I guarantee Sasuke's reaction could be worse. And before you start flooding my office with questions, there is a perfectly good reason has to why we kept Naruto and Sasuke's bonding a secret. None of you need to know that though." With those words said Minato gives the order for Naruto and Sasuke's friends to be taken to his office, Itachi and Kisame are to go as well. Naruto and Sasuke are to go to the Uzumaki mansion and wait for their parents to assemble.

xXx Konoha Hospital xXx

The female, omega rabbit demon is now in stable condition, and her life is not in any threat. For her breach in demon law she will be tired and sentenced.

Kakashi is in a hospital room and for once it isn't because he is hurt, though he wishes that be the case this time. Iruka has deep gashes on his left side, and thankfully the wound on his neck is shallow. The doctors assure Kakashi that Iruka will live. They leave the room to notify the Hokage (name of Minato's title).

Kakashi is left alone with a sedated Iruka. He leans over and brushes a light kiss over his mate's lips. "Please Ru; please don't scare me like this again. I don't think I could withstand the urge to rip out the other person's throat next time." Kakashi's words are true; the soft growl he had released at Naruto was his urge to kill him for the damage he has conflicted onto Iruka. Instead he controlled the urge because he knew Naruto had no control at that moment and Iruka would hate him if he killed Naruto.

xXx Uzumaki Manor xXx

Naruto and Sasuke are sitting on a love seat in the upstairs Library. Sasuke is sitting with his back to the arm rest and Naruto his sitting with his back to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke is running his hand through Naruto's hair trying desperately to calm his little fox. It is finally starting to take affect after 20 minutes. Every now and then Sasuke will kiss Naruto's forehead in a reassuring way.

Naruto is scarred, he had no idea he was capable of something like that. "I hurt Iruka-nii. I nearly killed him!" Naruto couldn't get the sight of Iruka bleeding on the ground and Iruka's blood on his hands, and in his mouth out of his mind. "I nearly killed him, Sasuke what have I done?"

For the hundredth time it seems Sasuke hugs Naruto tightly and whispers, "You didn't mean too. You didn't know what you were doing." Sasuke turns Naruto around in his arms, lifts his face up and kisses him deeply. Naruto welcomes the contact needing to be reassured that he isn't the monster he feels he is.

The two young teens continue making out until their parents arrive. Minato and Fugaku are the first to enter the Library, following is Kushina and Mikoto. The parents take their seats facing the two boys. Minato is the only one to speak. "The rabbit demon will live, and she will be tried for her crime. Iruka is in no danger, and Kakashi is with him now. Your friends and the other students all provided similar or matching statements. 'Sasuke Uchiha walked into the cafeteria and headed towards the juice machine. After getting the juice he wanted he turned around and faced an eager rabbit demon. Sasuke Uchiha tried several times to get away from the girl but she persisted. It ended with her forcibly kissing Sasuke Uchiha. Right after she kissed Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki came bursting through the window in his true demon form. Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Temari, Choji Akimich, Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki all tried to get Naruto off the rabbit-girl with no successes. It was at this time that Iruka Hatake also in his true demon form entered. The situation between Iruka Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki escalated until it appeared that Naruto Uzumaki would kill Iruka Hatake at which time Kakashi Hatake shifted and ended the situation.' Is this correct you two?" The description that Minato delivers is precise and formal, showing the magnitude of the situation.

In unison both boys answer, "Yes sir."

"Then I will now tell you what is going to happen," continued Minato. "Naruto you will not be charged for assaulting a fellow demon, but you will be punished for nearly killing a female demon. You and Sasuke are to be parted until your 16th fall equinox." Both boys open their mouths to complain but the look in their parents' eyes stop them. "During the next three years Naruto you will be training with my old teacher Jiraiya the toad sage. You will learn to control yourself, but it is also to hide you from those who wish to use you. Sasuke you will also be training during these next three years. You will be going with the snake sage Orochimaru. You need to learn to control your sharingan, and with it the ability to calm a nine tail fox." Minato pauses to take a breath and let this news sink in. "You will be allowed to stay the night together; you both leave in the morning and will not see each other for three years. Make the most of your time tonight." With the final words spoken the parents get up and leave the Library.

That night Naruto and Sasuke hold each other and kiss until they fall asleep. If it wasn't for the law about no sex until mated they probably would have gone all the way. The next morning they find their things packed and the two great sages waiting for them. They share one final kiss before going off in separate directions. Both are too sad to look back.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review.**

**This chapter has been reloaded and edited! If any further problems with it persists please inform me!**


	4. Index

**I don't own Naruto!**

Index:

By now you all probably have some questions. I know my Sister did while pre-reading this for me. So this chapter is to give you some background on this universe and how things work. Repeat this is information regarding the Universe the story takes place in, stuff I probably won't be going into detail about. Think of it as an index or dictionary.

**Country and City:**

The city of Konoha is located in the Ruby Country. The demons who reside in this city are revered to as the western clans. Konoha has its own ruler the Hokage who is Minato.

**Female Demons:**

There are very few female demons; about less than 20 percent of the demon population is true female. Because of this some male demons are born with the ability to become pregnant, but only during the autumn season otherwise known as mating season. Male demons who can become pregnant give off a female pheromone making them essentially female. Male/female demons must go through female training. These classes are to teach the males what to expect during mating season and pregnancy.

**Demon Age:**

Later on you will recognize some interesting ages. Please keep in mind demons live thousands of years at a time. In this universe when Kyuubi-sama died he was 10,000 years old. In this universe demons age similarly to humans until they get to 20 years old, then their aging goes to almost a stop.

**Union Bracers:**

The union bracer is similar to a wedding ring in symbol only. It is put onto the recipient during the mating ceremony but unlike a wedding ring it can never be removed while the demon's heart who wears it is still beating, even if the arm is severed. The bands are held on by a spell grafted into the metal during creation. This same spell allows the bracers to grow or shrink in size as the demon grows through life or shifts. The designs consist of one or more metals signifying family status, jewels in a pattern signifying bloodline, and the true name of the one who places the bracer on the wearer signify person. A union bracer is similar to a bangle bracelet just wider about three to four inches wide. It is not like the traditional arm guard bracers. The union bracer can also be worn on the upper arm instead of the wrist. (If you wish to see a drawing of the different union bracers email me and I will find a way to post it either on my Facebook or I will email it to you.)

**Spirit Mountain:**

Spirit Mountain is home to the three great sages and is one of the ancestral homes of demons. The three great sages are the toad sage (Jiraiya), the slug sage (Sunade), and the snake sage (Orochimaru). Demons moved down from the mountains and into human countries when it was clear they could live together in a beneficial way. Demons now are the main military force for many nations.

**Bonded:**

Being bonded is the equivalent of being engaged, just a lot more permanent.

**Matted:**

Being matted is like being married without the option of divorce.

**Demon Power Scale: **

Almost all demons are scaled from Alpha to Omega in regards to power, except the fox demons that are scaled via how many tales they have; fox demons are the only ones to have multiple tails. There is a classification of demons that are stronger than the rest, Primary Alpha. Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Kisame, and Minato fall under this category. Kakashi might.

Omega demons = 1- 2 tail fox demon

Delta demons = 3 tail fox demon

Beta = 4 tail fox demon

Alpha = 5-7 tail fox demon

Primary Alpha = 8-9 tail fox demon

Demons can't mate with other demons that are more than one power level below them. The magic would essentially give the weaker demon brain damage and they would die. The presence of an especially strong demon can cause weakness in weaker demons, and possibly black outs.

**Latin - the demon language:**

The characters true names are all made up by me using real Latin words, the words used and their translation will be at the end of the chapters they first appear. The Latin language is also the language of the demons in this Universe, mainly because it is old and sounds awesome!

**Reason Naruto and Sasuke's bond was kept a secret:**

This will be revealed later! But I promise it will be revealed.

Any other questions or confusion please let me know and I will add them to this index.


	5. Chapter 3 Training & Memories

**Rated T for violence, child kidnapping, sounds, touching while naked, and implied sex.**

**I do not own Naruto!**

Chapter 3: Training & Memories

xXx Naruto & Jiraiya xXx

The body of a boy crashes into a tree, splitting it into two. "Naruto, get up. We have been at this for over 12 hours now and you still can't land a hit on me." Lessons with Jiraiya-sensei are hard, but it is the hand to hand that is brutal.

'_This pervert sage doesn't know how to hold back.'_ Getting up Naruto brushes some splinters out of his clothes, just to have Jiraiya nock him into a boulder.

"Your enemy will never give you a chance to brush off, so don't take one."

"Right," Naruto takes his stance and lunges for the large white haired man. Again he doesn't land a hit, and is thrown to ground, hitting his head hard. "Owowow."

Three more hours pass of Naruto being slammed to the ground, and not getting a hit on the pervert sage. After hand to hand is a dip in the lake and dinner. The place Jiraiya and Naruto are training is near the Northern side of Spirit Mountain next to a large lake. The villages near by call the lake Soul's Tears for the light blue color, and the tear shaped stones found at the bottom.

The pair is camping out at the edge of the lake, not because it is the ideal place to train, no it is because Jiraiya wants to see the girls swimming in the lake. Some girls are bold and swim in the nude, the pervert sage really enjoys these girls. The sage does train Naruto, but the majority of his time is spent nose bleeding over big breasted, swimming, beauties. It will be another 6 months before Naruto learns to use threatening Jiraiya with telling Tsunade about his peeking until he will get a full days training.

Two weeks pass and Naruto's hand to hand combat skills are becoming much better, he can actually see Jiraiya-sensei's moves and avoid around every third concussion inducing fall/slam/hit, but the skill Naruto is making real progress in is elemental manipulation. Every demon has an element they can control. Naruto has two wind and water, and his skill in using them is growing fast. So much so that when using just magic Naruto can hold his own against the pervert sage. His large magical aura allows him to pull off amazing things, and his stamina lets him take damage, a lot of it.

By the time 3 months has passed Naruto's magic skill is the level of a skilled alpha, but his hand to hand skill is a low level beta at best. Jiraiya isn't saying it but Naruto is progressing faster than his father, who is a true genius, but only in magic use. His hand to hand combat is progressing though, and soon Jiraiya thinks he can move up the intensity of the training again. Before that though, training has to be put on hold because Jiraiya as to return to Spirit Mountain for the fall equinox.

xXx Sasuke & Orochimaru xXx

A raven haired boy lands gracefully on his feet after his attack fails to make contact with his target. "Nicely done Sasuke-kun, now try that again but with more power behind your strike," Orochimaru instructs.

"Hn," replies Sasuke has he starts to attack again. Sasuke is improving quickly in hand to hand combat. His control is nearly perfect; then again he is an Uchiha genius. His control over the sharingan is also expanding rapidly. He can now activate it to the fullest; currently he is trying to control the mangekyo sharingan.

Sasuke also has two elements he can control, his being fire and lightning. Like his skill in hand to hand combat his ability to control magic is progressing vastly. Orochimaru is a strict and hard teacher. Sasuke doesn't mind being pushed though, if it means being able to stay with Naruto he will go through anything.

Sasuke does recognize some odd behavior from Orochimaru but nothing disturbing. After 3 months of training both his hand to hand fighting and his magic skill is that of an alpha, right where it is supposed to be.

Sasuke has been training on the South face of Spirit Mountain. This area is highly wooded with a couple of springs around. When Sasuke isn't training he is spending time looking up at the sky thinking of his blonde fox. Before Sasuke can start intensive training using hand to hand combat, magic, and the sharingan all together Orochimaru has to leave for the fall equinox gathering.

xXx The Fall Gathering xXx

Both Jiraiya and Orochimaru lock their pupils in caves. Naruto is sealed into a cave on the North side of the mountain, a shield preventing him from being seen from the outside. Two toads are standing guard. Sasuke is sealed into a cave on the South side of the mountain. The guards are two snakes.

Naruto and Sasuke both take this time to think about how they ended up in this situation, and the incident that brought about keeping their bonding a secret.

xXx 12 years ago xXx

_Kushina and Minato arrive at the Uchiha Manor carting an antsy 1 year old Naruto. Today they are getting together to have lunch, discuss politics and clan issues, and allow Naruto and Sasuke to play. Iruka is with them, it is his responsibility to watch Naruto while Kushina and Minato talk with Mikoto and Fugaku, plus he gets to see Kakashi while working! _

_Kakashi answers the door and leads the group into the living room where Naruto jumps out of Kushina's arms and runs over to Sasuke who is also heading towards him. Since the bonding 10 months ago the two see each other almost every day. During one visit Naruto got to play with a ferret demon child, the child's parents are merchants who were delivery goods to the Uchiha's. _

_It doesn't take long for the boys' play to become rambunctious enough that Kushina and Mikoto instruct Iruka and Kakashi to take them out to the garden to run around. The children shift from their half-human state they are normally in to full demon form and start to run around the garden nipping and pouncing on each other. Iruka and Kakashi look on with fond looks. Iruka wasn't able to conceive during their first mating season together, but o well demons live for a long time it isn't unheard of to not conceive until 20 years or more after mating. _

_Naruto and Sasuke are presently batting at each other threw a lilac bush, when a shiny light from the hedge across the way catches Naruto's attention. Being the playful little thing he is he runs after it, Sasuke right behind him. Iruka and Kakashi follow behind holding hands, until they feel the surge of magic. They both shift and come upon a grey fox with a net in his mouth, Naruto is in the net. Sasuke is on the ground bound. The grey fox runs for it, Iruka close on his heels. Kakashi remains behind to untie Sasuke then follows after his mate. _

_The grey fox is only a two tail and it doesn't take the five tails Iruka long to catch up. Iruka knocks the grey fox demon down and takes the netted Naruto from him. Kakashi comes up from behind and Iruka hands him Naruto. Both Kakashi and Iruka are now in their partial transformed state. Kakashi carries both the boys back to the Manor while Iruka drags the intruder back. _

_Back at the mansion four intensely angry parents are waiting, and Minato has members of the interrogation unit waiting. Iruka hands the grey fox over to the unit and goes to check Naruto who is now in his mother's arms. He is just asleep; no physical harm has been done to either him or Sasuke. _

_It doesn't take much for the grey fox to start talking. He is a member of the Eastern Fox Clan, and he is after the nine tail fox that is said to appear at the main Uchiha Manor. When asked how the Eastern Clans found out about the boy, he said some merchants saw the nine tails running around in the garden in his full demon form. It is exactly what Minato and Kushina feared, and worse they think he is staying at the Uchiha resident. When asked about what they know about the nine tails connection to the Uchiha's his answer was that it is unknown why the nine tails is there, just that he is. _

_With the information recovered from the grey two tails Minato makes a decision, too make the knowledge that Naruto is a nine tail fox top secret and his bonding to Sasuke. Minato calls together the elders of the city and the clan leaders. All are informed of what is going on and they are sworn to secrecy. _

_xXx After Naruto Nearly Kills the Rabbit-girl xXx_

_Sasuke and Naruto's friends are brought to the Hokage tower, where they are brought face to face with their clan leaders, well all but Temari who is briefed by Shikamaru's dad. For some like Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino it is their dads, for Neji it is his Uncle for others it just the leader of their clan. The clan leaders inform the young demons about the situation they have found themselves in, and the magnitude of the situation. _

_All of Sasuke and Naruto's friends agree to keep it a secret until Naruto and Sasuke are mated. Itachi and Kisame are informed of the punishment that Naruto and Sasuke will undergo. They are also informed they need to start thinking about ordering their Union Bracers. _

xXx Back in the Caves xXx

Both Naruto and Sasuke are shaken out of their thoughts by the sounds of moaning coming from the caves around them. Almost as if they were in tune with each they put their hands over their ears at the same time, and try to block out the sounds. They fall asleep to the sounds of newly mated demons having their first night together.

xXx Next Morning & More Training xXx

Sasuke:

Sasuke wakes up right before sunrise, the seal on the cave entrance gone. Orochimaru is sitting outside talking to a boy a few years older than Sasuke, if he had to guess he would say around the same age as Itachi and Kisame. The newcomer has shiny grey hair and wears glasses. Every now and then Orochimaru reaches up and lightly touches this boy's face, in almost a loving gesture. Sasuke recognizes the bracers on each of their wrists, and he comes to the conclusion that this new demon is Orochimaru's mate.

Stepping out of the cave Sasuke is waved over by Orochimaru, he then introduces the new comer, "Sasuke-kun this is Kabuto, Kabuto this is Sasuke-kun. Kabuto is my mate; he is around 10 years older than you." The look on Sasuke's face is one of disbelieve.

"I get that reaction a lot. I assure you though Sasuke-kun I am 23. I am a snake demon like Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto has a strange glint in his eye as he looks at Sasuke, but Sasuke pays no mind to it.

"When will we start training back up? I need to be stronger so that another person never has to step in for me and control Naruto." Sasuke didn't get much sleep and it shows, but his drive to get stronger is adamant.

"Haha, I thought that would be the issue, so I brought Kabuto to help." Orochimaru reaches out his hand and shows Sasuke what appear to be tactical plans. "You will be following the plans written out here." With that said Orochimaru gets up, kisses Kabuto on the forehead, hands Sasuke the paper, and walks away.

Kabuto turns towards Sasuke and smiles, "So shall we get started?"

"Hn." Sasuke leads the way to the training area specified, and training begins.

Naruto:

Naruto is woken up by someone shaking him. He vaguely realizes that the person shaking him sounds nothing like the pervert sage, instead it sounds feminine. He knows the voice but he is too tired to place it. When Naruto opens his eyes the sight awaiting him is of Tsunade-baachan. "Baachan! What are you doing here?"

"I spent the night with Jiraiya last night; I haven't seen my mate in several months so you will forgive us for being late right?" Naruto looks at Tsunade with a confused expression.

"Mate? Who is your mate?" Tsunade starts laughing and Naruto can hear Jiraiya outside sputtering.

"Right he hasn't told you, Jiraiya and I are mated," Tsunade explains.

"WHAT? That isn't possible; you are too good for that pervert. I mean he spends all day staring at half naked girls swimming in the…." Naruto's rant is cut off by Jiraiya's hand covering his mouth.

"Half naked girls? Jiraiya koi, what does he mean by that?" Tsunade's tone has turned sweet and soft, add that to the nick name koi, and it is no wonder Jiraiya pales and starts trying to come up with an excuse. Tsunade isn't sweet, she is brash and to the point; so her being sweet is a bad thing for the one she is directing her cute smile too, presently her mate.

"Well Tsunade-hime…you see….um….well….I was just trying too…" Jiraiya can't find an excuse for his actions.

"You were just trying to what? Huh, Koi, what were you trying to do?" Tsunade's voice is still sweet and her smile is still present, but her eyes speak of pain and suffering. Jiraiya tries to make a break for it, but Tsunade catches him. "Naruto, why don't you go outside for a bit and stretch? I am just going to have some words with this one."

Not wanting to argue Naruto books it out of the cave. Behind him he can hear "spare me" and "I want do it again," he can also hear the evil cackle of a pissed off female slug demon. Getting down to the lake Naruto washes his face and prepares for training. Little does he know it will be Tsunade training him today, because Jiraiya will be incapable to movement for awhile.

xXX Kisame & Itachi's Candy xXx

Kisame is coming out of the jewel smith. He has been explaining the details of the Union Bracer he will be presenting to Itachi next year. This process is long and delicate. Each bracer is special ordered to the presenter's, the one who puts it on the other, taste. It is essentially a piece of them. Kisame feels he finally has the pattern down, now he needs to find out the width of the bracer, where his name is going, oh and whether to use two or three metals. After the design process is done it will take at minimum three months to make. Add another month to that just to prepare the spells. It isn't a wonder why Itachi and he were told to start on the bracers three months ago.

Thinking of Itachi, Kisame turns around and heads towards the Uchiha manor. He hasn't seen his bonded in around a week, and frankly he is feelingly lonely without his crazy wolf. Passing by a candy store he stops by and picks up a couple boxes of Itachi's favorite candies. Presents in hand he heads towards his love.

Itachi is in his room looking over personal patterns for his Union Bracer to give to Kisame. He can choose between the shape of the standard sharingan, his mangekyo sharingan, the Uchiha symbol, or the head of a wolf. He already knows what stones he is using and the portions of the three metals. Being an heir three metals minimum is a requirement. Now he just has to pick the pattern the jewels will be in and where to place his name. Frankly the choices are giving him a headache, and he just ran out of his favorite candies. "I want to see Kisame," Itachi says.

Just at the moment Kisame is being let into the house and Obito, Itachi's bodyguard, comes up to inform him of his guest. In a very un-Uchiha manner, Itachi runs down the stairs and throws himself into Kisame's arms. Kisame and Itachi share a deep greeting kiss before Itachi is pulling Kisame up to his room. He has spied the box and wants to know what is in it. '_I hope it is Bitter Sweet Drops_*'. Itachi isn't wrong; the box does contain his favorite candy. For his thoughtfulness Kisame is awarded with an exceedingly happy, sexy, wolf jumping into his lap and kissing him hungrily.

Each kiss is a combination of heaven and hell, with each kiss they try to pull their bodies closer, hands roaming each other's bodies. They are fighting between their desire to follow the demon law of no sex before mated, and their body's desires. Their kisses become more intense, their hands are wrapped in the other's hair pulling them closer. The two teens' make out session lasts about 20 minutes before they stop. "Heard from Sasuke?" Kisame asks breathlessly, mainly because he knows how much Itachi secretly worries about his little brother and it will get their minds off certain stiffening southward.

Itachi's face falls a bit, "No, not in the past few weeks. Last time he wrote he said he was working hard, and misses Naruto."

"It can't be helped those two don't know what it is like to not see each other." Kisame lightly kisses his now pouting wolf, and starts to tickle him. Most don't know it but Itachi is really ticklish. They spend the rest of the day cuddled up on Itachi's couch watching movies, and ignoring their raging hormones.

xXx Kakashi & Iruka A Romantic Night xXx

With Naruto and Sasuke gone Iruka and Kakashi have a ton of free time on their hands, so Iruka started teaching at the elementary school, and Kakashi went back to his duties as a General. This helps them keep their minds off how their charges are doing, and the fact that it is mating season.

Nearly every night Kakashi makes love to Iruka. They hope to conceive, but they know it can take several decades for two males to conceive. This still doesn't stop them from trying nor will it. The fall mating season is the only time male demons who give off the female pheromone are capable of becoming pregnant.

Tonight though Kakashi has prepared something special for Iruka, getting home early he cooks a full course meal from scratch for his little fox. He knows his Ru has been tired since mating season started, and having to watch 15 to 20 small demons is exhausting. So to help his mate relax he is pulling out all the stops tonight. Dinner, bath, massage, and slow leisurely sex, yes they are still going to have sex. With Iruka basically in heat, no sex, is NOT an option.

Iruka comes home and opens the door, what greets him is the most amazing aroma and sight. Candles are lit, the table is set, and Kakashi is standing there in clothes very similar to the ones he wore when they were mated. "Welcome home Casan Vuln," Kakashi greets Iruka with his true name and a loving kiss.

"I am home, Regen Lupi." Iruka can't suppress the smile on his lips or the love he feels at the moment. The dinner is made from all of Iruka's favorites: pork, miso, and ramen. All of it done by hand, where Kakashi learned to make ramen by hand Iruka didn't know, and at the moment didn't care. Kakashi pulls out Iruka's chair for him, after Iruka is seated he pushes the chair back in and goes to his seat. The meal is excellent. The flavors are full and everything is just perfect.

After dinner Kakashi leads Iruka to the bathroom where a hot bath is waiting for him. Candles and rose petals give the bathroom a romantic feel. While Iruka gets into the bath Kakashi disappears into the kitchen to get the chocolate strawberries he has had cooling. Coming back into the bathroom Kakashi is greeted by a sight that takes his breath away. Iruka is relaxing in the tub, his long chestnut hair flowing half wet, half dry, and his fox ears are poking out. His tan has a slight blush to it, and the steam gives the whole scene an ethereal feel. Kakashi checks and see that Iruka's tails aren't showing, but by the end of tonight he was going to make sure Iruka was good and relaxed to where he is in his partially transformed state.

When demons are relaxed they go into the partial transformed state. For demons like Iruka and Kakashi this state is a human body with their dog/fox ears and tails showing.

Iruka sees Kakashi but smells the chocolate strawberries. At the smell his eyes widen and he unconsciously licks his lips, leaving a layer of saliva across them causing them to shimmer slightly. This just adds to the beauty of the scene before Kakashi. Holding onto his control he approaches Iruka and takes a seat on a chair near the tub. Slowly Kakashi starts to feed his fox dessert.

Helping Iruka out of the bath 30 minutes later, has Kakashi smiling with delight, Iruka's tails are out. Leading Iruka to the large king bed he has him lay stomach down. Reaching over to the night stand next to the bed he grabs a bottle of lavender scented massage oil. Pouring some into his hand to let it warm up he starts to massage Iruka's shoulders, mid back, lower back, legs, and arms. Right as Kakashi is finishing the massage Iruka gets inpatient flips over, pushes Kakashi down, and rewards him for all his work tonight.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

***Candy I made up. Similar to a lemon drop, with a mixture of bitter and sweet tastes in layers. It comes in a variety of colors like skittles. **

**Review please!**

**This chapter has been edited and reloaded. If you spot any problems with spelling or grammar please let me know. Thank you all for informing I have been misspelling Tsunade's name, I am extremely sorry for this obvious error. **


	6. Chapter 4 Kisame & Itachi's Mating

**Rated R for sex, and slight blood!**

**I do NOT own Naruto or its characters.**

Chapter 4: Kisame and Itachi's Matting

xXx Progress After 1 Year of Training xXx

Naruto:

"Good, take a break Naruto." Jiraiya is panting heavily. It has been two months since he could no longer relax while training Naruto in martial arts. His skill in martial arts hand to hand has increased rapidly since the last years fall equinox, and his martial arts skill with weapons is progressing nicely.

"Okay!" Naruto bounds down to the lake, strips, and jumps in. After he had figured out that the pervert sage is deathly afraid of Tsunade-baachan finding out about his peeking, Naruto started using it to his advantage to get Jiraiya to pay attention during his training. Floating in the lake Naruto's mind drifts off with thoughts Sasuke as he wonders what he is up too.

Jiraiya watches Naruto float, and sees the distant look in his eyes. He knows what Naruto is thinking about, the same thing he always thinks about when he isn't training or eating ramen, Sasuke. _'Not too long and he will be able to control his power perfectly, and there will be no problems.' _Not only is Naruto's skill in martial arts improving but his magic capabilities are top notch. He is now able to perform spells at the level of his father, a primary alpha, and stronger. '_The nine tails power truly is something fierce_.' "Naruto get out of that water and go get some fire wood!" Jiraiya calls.

"Yes, on it." Naruto gets out of the lake, and runs off towards the woods. He collects plenty of wood for dinner, plus extra for a fire for him tonight. He knows tonight is the fall equinox and pervert sage will be leaving after dinner.

"I probably don't have to tell you but, you will be staying in the cave again tonight." Jiraiya says off handedly, while boiling water.

"Yeah I know, it's the matting ceremony tonight." Remembering something Naruto says, "If you see Itachi and Kisame can you tell them "hi" for me?"

Jiraiya looks at his young pupil and smiles, "Sure I can do that." The conversation from then is training plans and progress.

Sasuke:

Orochimaru is watching Sasuke stare up at the sky, longingly. He finished with today's training hours ago. "Come down from there, it is time for me to leave."

"Hn," Sasuke jumps down from the tree and walks towards the cave, where he will be locked in for the night. Kabuto is waiting for them at the cave entrance. Upon seeing his mate Orochimaru goes over to him and kisses him hungrily. The female pheromone is pouring out of Kabuto, and because of mating season he has been close by for nearly a week.

"Ready to go?" Orochimaru asks Kabuto, who just nods his head. "Good, Sasuke in." Orochimaru gestures towards the cave.

"Don't order me around," Sasuke has been getting irritated at Orochimaru's orders lately, perhaps it is because the "female" in heat that is sticking around. _'I want my dobe'_ is Sasuke's thought has he is sealed into the cave by Orochimaru.

Orochimaru isn't going straight to the ceremony and Sasuke knows it. First he will stop by his place and satisfy his mate, and then he will go to the ceremony. Sasuke settles in, memories of his blonde fox running through his mind.

xXx Fall Equinox Matting Ceremony xXx

Jiraiya and Tsunade appear together, both with a satisfied expression. Next Orochimaru appears alone; he has a similar look on his face. Orochimaru left Kabuto exhausted in bed, completely satisfied. They take their places and the demons start entering the clearing. The clearing is called the Meeting Place of Destinies.

Kisame is wearing a dark blue silk shirt and black slacks. He is in his partial transformed state, blue skin, sharks teeth, and slits in his face are the visible changes. In his right hand is a redwood box which contains the union bracer he will be placing on Itachi's wrist tonight. Speaking of Itachi, the Uchiha is approaching him; the sight is enough to take all the unbounded males' breaths away and his own.

Itachi is wearing a long dark blue yukata, with the Uchiha symbol on the back. A Red sash is wrapped around his waist. It is his hair though long and flowing around is face that is breathtaking. Itachi never wears his hair down in public and now he is strolling over to Kisame with his straight raven black hair flowing behind him and encasing his face. Itachi's black ears and black tail are also visible. Itachi is carrying a cedar box with his union bracer for Kisame.

"You look…breath taking, koi," says Kisame once Itachi reaches him. He reaches a hand up and runs it through Itachi's hair, this is not the first time he has seen it down but it is still gorgeous.

"Thank you, Kisame." Itachi leans into Kisame's hand. When Kisame withdraws his hand Itachi almost growls for the loose of contact, but doesn't. Instead he places his hand on the arm Kisame offers and allows Kisame to lead him into the clearing.

For thirty minutes they mingle and talk with other demons present. Un-bonded demons are searching, while bonded demons are sticking very close together. This is normal, after all the best way to detour someone from touching your soon to be mate is to stay right next to them. At exactly midnight the bonded demons gather in three lines. One pair at a time the sages perform the mating rites. A new silk cloth his used with each couple, and once it is bound around their hands they are to keep it in place until they enter their cave. There they can remove the cloth.

Kisame and Itachi are mated by Tsunade, and before she starts she tells them "Sasuke and Naruto say hi and congratulations." These words bring a smile to teens' faces, and they continue the ceremony feeling much better. Itachi will never admit it but not having those two there to say good luck when he left was hard, but now he feels much better.

Kisame and Itachi face each other, and place their bracer on the other. The bracer Kisame places on Itachi has Italian silver on the rim, an inch of Mexican silver after that on each end, and the center is platinum. The symbol is placed on the platinum section. It is of his family's ancestral sword Samehada. The blade is represented by abalone shell, the hilt is rose coral, and a pearl is at the end of the hilt. In an arch over and under the sword is Kisame's true name. The bracer Itachi places on Kisame has yellow gold on the rim, an inch of black hills gold on the sides, and the center is two inches of sterling silver. The symbol is of a wolf's head. The head is outlined in diamonds, filled with different shades of sapphires for detail, and each eye is a blood red garnet. Also in an arch over the top and bottom is Itachi's true name.

Itachi looks at his union bracer with love. It is beautiful; the materials used for the symbol are all rare materials from the ocean, worth just as much as jewels. Kisame admires the wolf's head; he can't help but see the resemblance between it and Itachi. Hands bound they leave the clearing and head for the caves.

As they are both heirs for their clans the cave ready for them is fit for royalty. Only the finest furs line the walls and floor. The bed is composed of nothing but bear skin, with mink fur pillows. Candles are stacked in the corners on tables and on hand carved wood towers. A heated spring is next to the north facing corner, and a table of the finest meats, pastries, fruits, and Itachi's favorite candy is placed on the west wall. Flowers are also placed on the table, and petals are scattered on the surface of the water. Kisame and Itachi ignore all of this except the bed.

Kisame practically throws Itachi onto the bed, causing Itachi to growl. They both already knew that "gentle" isn't going to work for them, and there is no way Itachi is going to be a passive uke. Itachi got onto his hands and knees, the image added with his tail and ears showing making Kisame practically purr, considering he is a shark that is quite the feat. Kisame kneels down onto the bed fists his hands into Itachi's hair pulling him into a kiss that is both passionate and rough. Itachi growls into the kiss and wraps his fingers around Kisame's neck pulling him down on top of him.

After Itachi has Kisame on top of him he removes his hands from Kisame's neck and starts to unbutton the silk black shirt. The buttons though seem to have a conspiracy against Itachi, they won't come undone. So with a snarl Itachi rips the shirt off of Kisame. Kisame already has the sash to Itachi's Yukata untied and the sides of the Yukata pulled apart. Itachi takes in a deep breath at the sight of Kisame's sculpted chest and strong arms. He reaches up and runs his hands over the muscles that no other is allowed to touch, and if any one does Itachi will make sure that person is never found in one piece again.

While Itachi is admiring Kisame's body, Kisame is deciding which part of Itachi's porcelain white skin to lick first. Itachi isn't nearly as muscular as Kisame but he is sexily toned. Deciding that Itachi's rose pink nipples are too inviting to pass up he leans done and captures one between his lips. He carefully and deliberately sucks on the small bud twisting it between his shark teeth, causing a sharp moan to escape from Itachi, then a hiss when Kisame sinks his triangular teeth into the flesh around his nipple. Once the initial sting is gone Itachi is arching into the bite begging for Kisame to give him more. To make his message clear Itachi rolls his hips; when his bare member makes contact with denim he frowns, reaches down, unbuttons the pants, pulls the zipper down, and takes off the offending pants.

During this ministration Kisame has moved to the opposite nipple and is presently nipping at it. This is eliciting a whole range of sounds from Itachi. Moans, whimpers, gasps, half formed words, and a couple howls are spilling out of Itachi. Deciding his wolf isn't making enough noise Kisame reaches between their bodies and wraps his hand around Itachi's cock, with this all other noises coming from Itachi cease replaced by howls. Itachi arches further off the bed, wraps his arms around Kisame's back, and digs his nails into the rough skin.

Kisame detaches from Itachi's nipple, moves up, and kisses Itachi. The kiss is deep, passionate, and rough. Itachi responds to the kiss by slipping his tongue into Kisame's mouth enticing his tongue out to play. Their tongues entwine fighting for dominance, neither gives an inch. Breaking the kiss Kisame bites Itachi's ear, causing another howl to leave the wolf pinned beneath him. Itachi is withering underneath Kisame from the stoking on his erection and the kisses and bites. Seeing that Itachi is close to release he removes his hand and Itachi gives him a feral growl "You better replace that with something else!" Itachi grinds his hips into Kisame's to emphasize his point.

"Oh I plan to, baby, I plan to." Kisame whispers into Itachi's ear. Moving done from his ear Kisame nibbles on Itachi's ear, neck, and bites down on his shoulder.

"Give me want I want!" Itachi isn't one to beg, it is an order. One that Kisame follows, but leisurely. He continues his kissing and nipping of Itachi's chest and stomach. When he gets to Itachi's throbbing erection he kisses the tip, and then swallows it. He is careful to keep his teeth from touching it. Itachi is a fantastic sight of glistening sweat and dripping blood. "Kisame, get on with it, now!"

Kisame lets Itachi's erection leave his mouth as he reaches over to the edge of the bed and opens the small wooden box and takes out a bottle of lube. Applying a generous amount onto his finger Kisame pushes one finger into Itachi. He waits for Itachi to adjust then Kisame starts to move his finger in and out. His long finger instantly finds Itachi's prostate causing him to howl in pleasure. Kisame adds another finger; again he waits for Itachi to adjust to the feeling then he starts to scissor his fingers, brushing his prostate every time. By the time Kisame adds a third finger Itachi needs no time to adjust.

Soon Kisame is pulling his fingers out and coating his own neglected erection in lube. Then he is slowly pushing into Itachi's waiting entrance. Irritated with the slow pace Kisame is setting Itachi reaches up, pushes Kisame down, mounts him, and impales himself on Kisame's cock in one swift motion. "Now are you going to keep playing around or are you going to fuck me?"

Kisame moves in one swift motion, and Itachi finds himself on all fours and Kisame moving inside him. Kisame's thrusts are fast and hard, exactly what Itachi wants. How Itachi knows he needs it hard he could never say, but rough is perfect. Slow and leisurely was killing him. It doesn't take long for both of them to come shouting each other's names.

Itachi and Kisame collapse in a tangle of limbs onto the bed. Kisame rolls over and pulls Itachi into a tight hug. "I love you Luppullus."

"And I love you Azurchon."

After an hour of relaxing the pair slip into the spring, make love, clean up, and have something to eat from the table. They fall asleep finally having sedating their rampaging hormones.

xXx Next Morning xXx

Itachi and Kisame wake up get dressed and head towards the Uchiha Manor. There they find all of Itachi's things packed and ready for him to leave. Itachi and Kisame leave after lunch heading towards the cost. There is a villa on the coast, with woods in the back waiting for them. This is Itachi and Kisame's mating gift from both sets of parents. Inside the house they find two boxes one is wrapped in orange paper, and the other is wrapped in blue paper.

They open the gift wrapped in blue. The name tag says To: My Anikis, From: Sasuke. Inside the box are a collar, leash, and a card that says "Remember to give Itachi his morning walks." Also inside the box is a coral sculpture of a Wolf standing on a cliff face looking down at a small shark in the crashing waves.

Itachi looks at the sculpture with approval while going through the many different ways he can kill his brother with the leash and collar. Kisame is thinking about what he can use the collar and leash for that involves Itachi and their new bedroom. Looking at the sculpture Kisame sees it is finely sculpted, and says "That would look very nice in the parlor, don't you think puppy?"

"You are talking about the sculpture right?" is Itachi's answer

"Of course I am talking about the sculpture; this," he holds up the leather collar and leash, "is going up stairs with me." With a growl from Itachi Kisame moves to open the orange wrapped package.

On the orange wrapped package is a tag that reads To: Kisame-nii & Itachi-nee, From: Naruto. Opening the package Itachi and Kisame find a picture of the day all four of the boys met; Sasuke is kind of lying on top of Naruto, and Kisame is pulling on Itachi's ear as Itachi pokes at Kisame's cheeks. Another gift is in the box, this one is a marble sculpture of a large shark looking at a small wolf on a cliff face.

They each find a card at the bottom of each package. The orange card reads "Kisame looking at Itachi" and the blue card reads "Itachi looking at Kisame". Then each card ends in "Congratulations you two hope you like our gifts. Sasuke & Naruto."

"They must have had this planned for a long time," Kisame says pulling Itachi into a hug.

"Yeah," Itachi is trying not to show it but he is very happy with the gifts, and he is secretly waiting for what Kisame has in mind for the leash and collar set. He doesn't have long to wait when Kisame picks him up and carries him to their new master suite, where they spend the next few days. They only come out of for food.

A few days later Kisame and Itachi emerge from their new home. Kisame goes for a swim and Itachi goes for a run. Three hours late a blackish blue wolf can be seen looking at a sky blue shark from a cliff face, and the shark looking up at the wolf.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Itachi's True Name Luppullus: Lupus (wolf) + and Pullus (Raven Black) = Raven Black Wolf. Pronunciation loop-pull-us**

**Kisame's True Name Azurchon: Azures (sky blue) + Chondrichthyes (shark)**** = Sky Shark. Pronunciation a-sure-sh-aw-n**

**Okay I know it is cheese but I had to end it like this. I couldn't resist!**

**Thank you for reading, please review!**

**Edited and reloaded. **


	7. Mini 1

**Mini Chapters!**

**Rated PG-13 for teen make out sessions and half nude people.**

**Wonder what is going on with Sasuke and Naruto's friends. Neither do I, so here they are in there own mini chapters! **

**I don't own Naruto or any of the character's appearing here!**

**Warning Male/Female pairings will be appearing here, BUT! Don't worry I will have Male/Male pairings as well appearing in these side stories. **

**Time frame is about a year and a half after Sasuke and Naruto go for training, so about three months after Itachi and Kisame's mate. In other words it is winter time, the time of miracles. **

**Changes made: Mini chapters are now loaded separately. **

**Table of Context:**

**M.1 Shikamaru and Temari, Family Visit**

**M.2 Gaara and Neji, Winter Magic**

**M.3 Shino and Kiba, White Picnic**

**M.4 Kankaru and Sai, Returning Home**

**M.5 Choji and Ino, Making Up**

**M.6 Lee and Sakura, Confessions **

**M.7 Tenten and Hinata, Girl Talk**

**M.8 Winter Solstice **

Chapter M.1: Shikamaru and Temari, Family Visit

Konoha is covered in a layer of white. Last night snow fell and today children are out playing around in the fresh powder. One teen is walking down the street. He is average looking, his most notable feature is his ponytail. It sticks up and looks like the top of a pineapple. Shikamaru is wearing blue cargo pants and a white sweater. He is walking back from Choji's, his best friend. Choji had just fought with Ino and needed to talk with someone, "Troublesome," says Shikamaru as he turns the corner, not heading home Shikamaru is heading to Temari's apartment.

Arriving at the apartment building he walks up three flights of stairs, turns right at the landing, and knocks on the last door. "One moment," calls Temari from the couch. Getting out from under her green fleece blanket Temari goes and answers the door. "Shika, what are you doing here? Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but I thought you said it was to "troublesome to come out in the snow"," Temari has an amused expression on her face.

Rolling his eyes Shikamaru says, "It is too troublesome, but Choji called me upset so I had to go over. I thought since I am already out, might as well come over and spend some time with my girl. Is something wrong with that?" Shikamaru's eyes have taken on a look hard to define, but it is one Temari has seen often. He was presently trying to figure something out, and then she looks down and sees what she is wearing. "Nice outfit, were you expecting someone?"

Temari pales and rushes back to her couch and rewraps up in her blanket. She is wearing a pink tank top that come right up her navel, and a pair of white satin underwear, nothing else. "I wasn't expecting anyone. If I had been expecting someone I would have gotten dressed!"

Shikamaru followed her inside, after closing the door, and is now sitting down next to her. "Of course I know. Had anyone else seen you looking this sexy I don't think even someone as lazy as me would hesitate in killing him." Shikamaru's tone is board but Temari picks the hints and deadly intent.

Smiling she scoots over to her lazy owl and sits on his lap. Shikamaru had taken his sweater off when he came inside, now he has on a grey over shirt with a net shirt underneath that. Shikamaru reaches over and rewraps the blanket around his feisty raccoon and himself. After getting the blanket in place he reaches up and guides her head down for a slow, long, deep kiss. After a while Shikamaru's tongue brushes against Temari's lips asking for entrance, she allows it and opens her mouth. Their tongues dance in each others' mouths.

Shikamaru's hands undo Temari's hair and he berries his hands into her soft pale blonde hair. Temari's hands are clasped behind Shikamaru's neck and they start to undo his hair tie. After his hair is free, she follows suit and berries her hands into his brown locks. Their kisses remain long and lazy but there is no lack of passion, and then the door opens and in walks Kankaru and Gaara, Temari's older and younger brothers.

Kankaru, the oldest, has brown hair and purple markings on his face, he is wearing all black. Gaara, the youngest, has red hair and sea green eyes; he is wearing red cargo pants and a red leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. Both boys look at the scene before them, their sister is half dressed, wrapped in a blanket, and is sitting on a guys lap. The situation doesn't look good. At best Shikamaru is a high level beta, low level alpha. Kankaru is similar in power and so is Temari, the problem is Gaara. In regards to power he has been compared to Sasuke Uchiha. Before the situation can escalate Temari explains, "Gaara, Kankaru this is Shikamaru Nara, my bonded remember?" Temari is hoping to calm her brothers before one of them attacks her love.

Shikamaru quickly puts his hair back up, making his trade mark pony tail. With the pony tail in place both Kankaru and Gaara visibly relax. "Hi, didn't know you guys where coming over today." Shikamaru says as Temari wraps the blanket tightly around herself and scoots off of his lap.

"Yeah, we thought we would surprise our sister. Surprise," Says Kankaru as Gaara and he take their seats opposite the couple. Their eyes trained on Shikamaru, their message clear, _'Mate with her before it is time and we will kill you.'_


	8. Mini 2

Chapter M.2: Gaara and Neji, Winter Magic

Gaara and Kankaru are leaving Temari's apartment after a three hour surprise visit. Kankaru says he wants to stop by and see his friends Kiba and Shino so he says good bye to Gaara and runs off in the direction of Kiba's house first. Gaara walks towards a specific spot in Konoha, a place he would normally sit and talk to Naruto. "Without Naruto here this town is so dull," Gaara says to no one in particular.

There are no romantic feelings between Gaara and Naruto, just a close friendship. Gaara has a dominant male older brother, a female older sister, and he is the youngest a male who produces the female pheromone. His sister is bonded, and Kankaru is mated. Gaara though hasn't met the demon he is fated for. Honestly he is lonely, and feels like a third wheal, and walking in on his sister's little play session didn't help any.

Arriving at his destination, a large open park, Gaara takes a seat underneath a large oak tree. He closes his eyes and thinks about how great it would be to have someone accept him, someone he can call his, someone to wrap him up in a warm and safe embrace. Gaara had been sitting under the tree for about 15 minutes when a boy two years older than him walks over to him. The boy has really long, dark brown hair, big pastel purple eyes, and a superior look to him. He is wearing black pants, a white ski jacket, and a head band. Judging by his smell Gaara can tell he is some form of bird demon.

Neji Hyuga looks down at the red headed raccoon with confusion in his eyes. After Naruto left he thought he was the only who came here. "Who are you?" Neji asks.

"Gaara, and you?" Gaara looks up at the taller, older boy.

"Neji Hyuga. You are in my spot."

"No I am not, this is my spot." Gaara recognizes the scent now; he is a Harpy Eagle, the largest of the bird demons. At one time his brother Kankaru was brought to the Hyuga resident, something about the female heir.

Both boys continue to stare at each other. Neither is giving an inch, so Gaara decides to do something Naruto taught him, he compromises. Gaara scoots over a little bit giving Neji some room to sit. "Here," says Gaara gesturing towards the spot next to him.

Neji can't help but smile a little bit; something about the red raccoon makes him want to be nice. He takes the seat next to the new kid. "So Gaara, what are you doing here? If you don't mind telling," Neji doesn't know why but the sad look in Gaara's eyes really upsets him. He takes off his glove and, as if he has no control over his actions, reaches out and touches Gaara's cheek.

As Neji's fingers brush Gaara's cheek magic activates and the bond slips into place. Gaara's eyes are wide both from the bond, but also because of the gentle touch. The boys look at each and, like they are possessed, they move towards each other and kiss. The pale sunlight illuminating the scene makes the area glow white; the moment is full of winter magic as Gaara is wrapped into safe, strong, and warm arms.


	9. Mini 3

Chapter M.3: Shino and Kiba, White Picnic.

Kiba, blindfolded, is being led by the hand through the woods. Shino is being careful to take several detours so Kiba doesn't recognize where they are going. Coming to a clearing Shino unties the blindfold and lets Kiba see the surprise. The area is completely white. The large trees are covered in white, the ground is white, and there is a white blanket on the ground. On the blanket is a white basket. White flowers are sitting next the basket. Kiba inhales deeply taking in the clean, crisp scent. He then turns toward his bonded and kisses him on the cheek. "It is beautiful," Kiba says.

Shino grabs Kiba's hand and leads him to the blanket, which Kiba realizes is lying over clear plastic. He can't help but laugh. "What? It is to keep the blanket dry," is Shino's response to Kiba's sudden outburst of laughter.

The couple sits down enjoying a picnic in a pristine setting. At some time during eating Shino and Kiba had started kissing and now Kiba is lying on top of Shino, their clothes are still on, they are just kissing. They recognize the scent of humans coming closer but pay no mind to it, humans can't harm demons.

A group of humans are wondering through the woods when they come upon a clearing, they see two boys doing what looks like wrestling, but when a 13 year old asks "What are those two doing?" the adults look closer. They realize the two youths are not wrestling but are in fact making out. Humans not being accustomed to same sex relationships, and the fact they can't tell the two boys are demons, so one of the men walk up to the pair.

"Stop that, boys shouldn't kiss each other," says the human has he approaches the two boys, both boys ignore him. When he reaches the boys he reaches down and grabs hold of the burnet on top, "I said sto…" One moment the man is leaning down the next the human is being pinned to a tree lifted 3 inches of the ground by a boy a good foot shorter than him.

"Human, do you know what happens when you touch a demons bonded?" Shino's voice is low, and dripping with venom.

The human can see a red glow behind the dark black sunglasses over the boy's eyes. "S…so…sorry…di…didn't realize." The human is stuttering, to scarred to form a really though.

Shino releases the human and walks back to Kiba. He pulls Kiba into his lap, and places his hand on the spot the human had been stupid enough to touch him. Removing his hand Shino kisses the place the human touched as if kissing a wound. Realizing the humans are still there Shino looks over and says, "Leave or die." With those words the humans run.

"My hero," Kiba says in Shino's ear, and they continue their earlier activities. Kissing deeply, and enjoying the pristine white picnic.


	10. Mini 4

Chapter M.4: Kankaru and Sai, Returning Home

Kankaru had gone to both Kiba's and Shino's houses, and got the same answer "He is out with Kiba/Shino, try his house." Deciding Shino was romancing Kiba, which he does often, he goes back to the hotel room.

Walking by a park he sees his baby brother Gaara talking to a Hyuga underneath a large oak, and the Hyuga has his arm around him. Kankaru though doesn't go over to break it up because Gaara has a smile on his face, one that is lighting up his eyes. It is the first time Kankaru can remember Gaara smiling since their mother died ten years ago. Instead he walks right by and continues towards the hotel.

Arriving at the hotel the concierge says, "Your woman is waiting for you in your room." Kankaru looks at the small grey, obvious, mouse demon. Kankaru walks into the hotel trying to think who the mouse could be talking about.

'_He can't mean Sai; no one would refer to a male black lion demon as a woman, even if Sai is the female of the relationship.'_ All of a sudden Kankaru got a chill, _'What if it is a strange woman in my room, Sai will track her down and kill her the second he smells her on me!_' Kankaru is no cheater, he loves his little lion but Sai doesn't understand things like emotions and accidents.

Just as Kankaru's panic is about to reach record highs he catches a familiar scent. Opening the door to his hotel room Kankaru sees his Sai seating on the couch sketching. "So you are who the concierge was talking about." Inwardly Kankaru is thanking every spirit he can think of.

Sai looks up from his easel, his eyes have a question in them but he doesn't ask. Instead Sai gets up and walks over to Kankaru and says, "Welcome home Kankaru."

"I am home," responds Kankaru and leans down and capture his mate in a kiss. Kankaru isn't an overly romantic man, but sometimes he feels like he is the luckiest man on Earth for having such a fantastic mate.

Sai brakes out of Kankaru's hold and starts to walk towards the back bedroom. Sai his wearing his usual black leather pants, and black leather shirt that covers only half his top, but the way he is moving his hips makes the outfit even more alluring. Kankaru closes the door and follows after Sai, more than happy with this turn of events. Sure he didn't get to see Kiba and Shino today, but he is going to get to play with his "kitty".

They make it to the bedroom, and the door closes. Kankaru thinks _'As long as Sai is there, anywhere is home_.'


	11. Mini 5

Chapter M.5: Choji and Ino, Making Up

Choji is looking at the front of a flower shop contemplating going in. He knows Ino is in, but he doesn't know if she wants to see him. They had just had a fight this morning. The fight was the reason he had called Shikamaru out to discuss how to apologize to her. Ino is a stubborn girl, and the fact she is a puma demon only makes it worse. Both Bears and Pumas are stubborn, but Ino just seems to have a knack for being extremely stubborn.

Gathering his courage, Choji is scared beyond believe, he steps into the Yamanaka Flower shop. He walks to the register and hands a box of chocolate to the blonde behind the counter. "I am sorry Ino; I didn't mean to imply that you aren't in any way beautiful. I just don't think you need to diet. I like you the way you are!" Choji's head is down so he doesn't see the smile playing on Ino's lips.

She reaches over and takes the chocolate, recognizing the designer name. Ino walks around the corner and wraps her arms around her bonded. "I forgive you teddy bear."

Choji visibly brightens at the use of Ino's nickname for him. "I am sorry, my pretty kitty." Ino's smile grows bigger and she berries her head into the curve of Choji's neck. Choji hugs Ino back and inhales the familiar floral scent. "Are you busy here, or can you leave?"

"Unfortunately I have to stay and watch the shop. Mom is busy setting up the flower arrangements for the winter solstice gathering, and Dad is at a security meeting." Ino is obviously upset that she can't go out with Choji. They are making up from a silly fight and she can't leave her families flower shop!

"Yeah my Dad is at the meeting two, and my Mom is handling the catering for the gathering." Choji had been kicked out of the house because he kept getting in his Mom's way. "Why don't I stay here and keep you company, and help out where I can?" Choji offers with the hope she will go for it.

Ino does, "Yes!"

The rest of the day the two of them talk and joke. Choji helps Ino with the customers has they come in for flowers for their mates, bonded, or family members. When no one is in the shop and they think no one is looking they sneak a couple of kisses. Ino makes remarks that she can't wait to see what Sakura is going to wear to the gathering. Ino is certain her dress will be prettier than anything Sakura will be wearing.

Choji is quick to agree with Ino that she is prettier than Sakura no matter what she is wearing. Choji isn't just agreeing though he really does think Ino is prettier than Sakura. Sakura is violent and mean. Ino is just mean; she doesn't randomly hit people for being who they are. Now don't jump to conclusions Ino does hit people but she at least has a reason behind it.

Around 5 pm Ino closes the shop and gets ready for the gathering.


	12. Mini 6

Chapter M.6: Lee and Sakura, Confession

Lee is watching Sakura flip through dresses, she'll pick out one go into her bathroom, put it on, and then ask Lee for his opinion. Though he loves Sakura he can think of about 100 things he could be doing right now that doesn't involve the pink dress with or without frills. What Lee doesn't know is that his sparring buddy Neji is presently in the park flirting with a green eyed, red head raccoon. Seeing how about 75 of those things require a sparring partner, Lee's ideas are dwindling.

Before Lee can slip out with some excuse about Guy-sensei needing him to run several laps around town while expressing their ever youthfulness Sakura comes back into the room asking, "how about this one?" This dress is a strapless light cherry blossom pink that comes right below her knees.

Lee likes this one above the others and instantly says, "That's the dress! Wear that ONE!"

Sakura looks at him like he has gone crazy. She turns around and looks at herself in the mirror. Turning right then left, and then standing facing the mirror again she says, "Okay, then I am going with this one." Sakura then goes back into the bathroom and changes into her usual pink top and pink skirt. Coming out she says, "Lee I think you and I need to talk."

Lee sits up and looks ahead, "Of course Sakura-san, I will do anything for you my beautiful flower!"

"That is nice Lee, but what I need you to do right now is sit down and shut up." Lee does this. Sakura sits down next to him and takes, what she considers, the biggest leap in her life. "Lee I…I love you Rock Lee."

Lee stares at Sakura for a full 2 minutes before blinking and then he throws his arms around Sakura saying, "I love you too Sakura-san, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

For the first time since they became bonded Lee and Sakura kiss. This kiss is neither light nor deep, but it has all the feelings for each other that they have been keeping locked up for years. All of a sudden the 100 different things Lee thought he would rather be doing are forgotten and he is thrilled to help Sakura pick out her dress for the gathering.

"I am sorry it took me so long to say this Lee. But you see I honestly thought I loved Sasuke, despite being bonded to you. It isn't unheard of for bonded demon to hate each other, rare but not unheard of. Now though since Sasuke and Naruto left I realize I don't miss Sasuke at all, sure I worry about him but I don't miss him. But when I thought about, why I freaked out on that girl a year and a half ago, and what I would do if you disappeared, I came to the answer that I love you. The reason I beat the living hell out of the girl is because she touched something that is mine, and if you left I would be devastated. I love you Lee, sorry it took me so long to say and realize this." Sakura says.

"It is okay Sakura-san, because we have our entire youth to make up for it," Lee responds. The two share another kiss and spend the next couple hours talking and catching up on some of the stuff they have missed.


	13. Mini 7

Chapter M.7 Tenten and Hinata, Girl Talk

Tenten and Hinata are sitting in the garden of the Hyuga compound discussing the sight they saw on their way back from the kimono shop. Walking by the park they saw Neji sitting underneath an oak tree with his arms around the younger brother of Temari, Gaara. The girls were so shocked/curious they had hid behind a bush and spied on them for nearly an hour.

They watched as Neji and Gaara talk, laughed, cuddled, and kissed. Neji barely removed his hands from Gaara for that entire hour. Then the two boys got up, said something to each other, kissed, and parted, both boys had really weird smiles on their faces. When the girls reached the Hyuga compound they heard Neji telling Hinata's father that he had met his bonded, and he plans to take him to the gathering this year not Hinata. Hinata's father had agreed to this saying it was only appropriate.

Now the girls are reliving the moment by talking about the scenes they saw, and how cute the two look together. Hinata, "I didn't know Neji-nii could be so gentle. He is always so hard and rigid, even after Naruto beat him up for his attitude." Hinata remembers the day when Neji and Naruto had gotten into a fight in the school yard. For a moment she thought Sasuke was going to interfere.

"I know what you mean. I am in class with Neji and have known him since the 3rd grade, but I have never seen him smile like that. He looked so at peace for the first time in years." Tenten honestly can't remember seeing Neji that relaxed even when his Dad was alive. "I guess you have to find a different date to the gathering Hinata, any ideas who your father will get?"

"He said that this year I can go to the gathering with my bonded, Jugo," Hinata has a slight blush on her cheeks. It has been about a year since Hinata and Jugo have seen each other. He is from the northern Harpy Eagle clan. They met at a gathering when Hinata was 7 and Jugo was 9.

"Oh really, that is great! I am meeting Deidara at the gathering." Tenten and Deidara are both tiger demons. Tenten is a member of the western clan and Deidara is a member of the southern clan. "He called me last night and said something about his newest creation of art, but he assured me he would meet me at the greeting gates."

Both girls are lost in their thoughts about their bonded. Hinata is a sweet and quiet girl, but she is an expert at hand to hand martial arts and she has broken several girls' and guys' arms for touching Jugo. Likewise Jugo is a sweet guy, except when someone hits on Hinata then a different side of him comes out. Tenten is a weapons master, her magic skill isn't high, but she can use any weapon to its utmost potential. Deidara is a magic specialist. He mixes his magic with clay creating bombs, his idea of art. The girls couldn't be happier with their bonded, or more protective.

Jugo as orange hair and matching colored eyes. Hinata has short black hair, and her eyes are the pastel purple associated with the Hyuga clan. Tenten has brown hair she keeps in two Chinese styled buns, her eyes are olive brown. Deidara is a blonde. His hair is always up in a high pony tail, with his bangs covering half his face. Deidara's eyes are a silvery blue. The girls pull themselves out of their thoughts and head towards Hinata's room where their dresses are waiting.


	14. Mini 8

Chapter M.8: Wither Solstice

Shikamaru enters the gathering area with Temari on his arm. Shikamaru is wearing black dress slacks and a dark blue silk shirt. Temari is wearing a black kimono with a purple orchid pattern, her obi is also a matching purple. Temari's blonde hair is down, and has been straightened. As it is customary to not wear shoes at the four seasonal gatherings Shikamaru and Temari took their shoes off before entering the park.

The winter, spring, and summer gathering are not held at the same place as the fall mating ceremony. Though, the fall gathering for already mated couples is held in the same place typically a park.

Shino and Kiba are the next to arrive. Shino is wearing black slacks, a black dress coast with a high collar, and his traditional sunglasses; nothing else can be seen. Before entering the park he takes off his shoes. Kiba is wearing a dark grey yukata, with a black obi. His hair is actually brushed down, sort of. Kiba slips out of his sandals before taking Shino's arm and entering the park.

The third pair to arrive is Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi is wearing his formal uniform white dress pants with a white dress jacket. His standard battered eye patch has been replaced with a white one. On the uniform jacket are pins signifying his status, General. Kakashi didn't even bother to put his boots on before leaving. Iruka is wearing a red yukata with small blue paw prints along the bottom edge, the obi is also blue. Iruka slips out of his sandals before entering the park with his mate.

Neji and Gaara are the fourth to arrive. Neji is wearing black dress pants and a white mandarin jacket; both are made out of fine silk. Gaara is wearing a very similar outfit, his pants are a deep ruby red, and the jacket is black with a red spiral pattern. Both wore sandals and they take them off before Neji puts his arm around Gaara's waist and leads him into the park. The sight of the two of them together causes heads to turn.

Following Neji and Gara is Choji and Ino. Choji is wearing black slacks with a forest green silk shirt; his light brown hair is combed back. Ino is wearing a long full length semi formal matching forest green dress. The dress has one shoulder strap and is fitted around her top and flows straight down. Instead of her hair being up in its usual pony tail it is braided down her back. Choji helps Ino take off her heals before taking off his own shoes. They walk into the park together, Ino's hand in the crook of Choji's arm.

Lee and Sakura follow Choji and Ino, arriving at the same time. Lee is wearing green slacks, and a green dinner jacket with an orange shirt underneath. His outfit is identical to his master's Guy-sensei. Sakura is wearing the strapless light cherry blossom pink dress that comes right below her knees. The dress shows off all of Sakura's curves. Sakura's hair has been curled so that it has a slight wave to it. Lee puts an arm around Sakura's waist and guides her into the clearing, neither was wearing shoes.

Kankaru and Sai are the seventh to arrive. Kankaru is wearing all black again. His dress pants are black, and his silk shirt is black. He is not wearing a dinner jacket. Sai is also wearing all black, but he is in a yukata, with a black obi. Kankaru and Sai didn't wear shoes and walk in hand in hand.

Next to arrive are Hinata and Jugo. Hinata is wearing a light purple kimono with white sakura petals. The obi is dark lavender. Hinata's hair is pulled pack with small braids. Jugo is wearing white dress pants with a blue mandarin jacket with a green dragon ascending on the back. Both Jugo and Hinata are wearing sandals which they take off before Hinata puts her hand onto Jugo's arm and enter the park.

Tenten and Deidara enter after Hinata and Jugo. Deidara was waiting for Tenten at the entrance to the park just like he promised. Tenten is wearing a red cheongsam with a tiger in yellow looking as if it is leaping up towards her face. The dress is made out of silk. Tenten's hair is only in one bun instead of two and she has several curls on each side of her face. Deidara is wearing black pants and a red satin shirt. Already not wearing shoes Deidara takes Tenten's hand in his and guides her into the park.

The final couple to arrive is Kisame and Itachi. Kisame is wearing dark blue dress pants, a light blue dress shirt, and a matching dark blue dinner jacket. His hair, for once, is not sticking straight up but is sleeked back. Itachi is wearing white slacks and a red mandarin jacket with blue down the middle and on the hem of the sleeves. Itachi's hair has been loosely braided. After taking off their shoes Itachi puts his hand in the crook of Kisame's arm and they enter the gathering.

The park has been decorated with Christmas cactus, poinsettias, Christmas rose, snowdrop flower, and many others. The flowers are centered round eight large columns. On the opposite side of the entrance is a band. On the right is a table with fruits and drinks, while on the left is meats. After all the guests have gathered Minato, wearing his formal Hokage robes, starts the evening with a toast then disappears onto the dance floor with Kushina, who is wearing a long red tight semi-formal dress.

**Hope you liked these mini chapters. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 5 Sasuke and Naruto Return

**Mini's are over, now back to the story. **

**Rated M: fighting, sex, and language. M/M and M/F pairings, but only M/M sex. You have been warned!**

**I don't own Naruto or characters.**

Chapter 5: Sasuke and Naruto Return

xXx Recap xXx

Sasuke and Naruto met for the first time before they were even a year old. During their first meeting Sasuke became interested in Naruto's yellow tails and crawled over to grab one. After grabbing Naruto's tail the bond was activated. When Naruto and Sasuke were a year old a grey two tail fox demon from the eastern Fox Clan attempted to kidnap Naruto. Because the grey demon said they had information of Naruto appearing at the main Uchiha manor, Naruto's parents hid the fact that Naruto is a nine tail fox, they also kept Sasuke and Naruto's bonding a secret.

One day at the academy, when Sasuke and Naruto were 13, a female rabbit demon kissed Sasuke causing Naruto's instincts to overpower his conscious. Naruto transformed into his full demon form, showing all nine tails instead of only seven. In his furry Naruto nearly killed the rabbit-girl, the ones to stop him were Iruka and Kakashi. After this incident Naruto was punished for nearly killing a rare female demon, his punishment, no contact with Sasuke for three years. During this time Naruto was training with Jiraiya, his father's old teacher, and Sasuke was training with Orochimaru. Also during this time Naruto and Sasuke had to design their Union Bracer for the mating ceremony. Now the three years are up, the bracers have been made, Naruto and Sasuke are 16, and it is 18 hours until the fall equinox mating ceremony.

xXx Naruto Returns Home xXx

Jiraiya and Naruto walk up to a large brick building. Two ancient redwoods stand on both sides of the manor, a green well kept lawn borders the driveway, flower beds with a variety of seasonal flowers are in front of the house to the side of the steps and along the driveway, and a fountain is in the center of the turnaround drive way. The fountain is off two foxes nuzzled together underneath a small tree; the water is coming from the branches of the tree. "I'm home," says Naruto looking at the familiar grounds.

Naruto runs up the front steps, and just as he is about to open the door it is opened from the inside by a familiar face. "Welcome home Naruto," says Iruka. Iruka and Naruto hug each other. Though they had last seen each other four months ago, they still act like it has been the full three years. "Come in, come in, your parents are waiting for the both of you in the living room." Iruka steps out of the way and gestures for both Naruto and Jiraiya to come inside.

Taking a deep breath Naruto enters his childhood home. The entrance is a gorgeous sight of mahogany wood, and red marble. A large crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling. A grand double stair case leads to a landing where on the wall a panting is hanging of Kushina, Minato, and baby Naruto all in demon form. Taking a right after looking at the large room Naruto comes into the living room. This room is painted in soft rose, with slightly darker curtains. There are two red couches facing each other with a redwood table in the center. There are several old paintings on three of the walls. The fourth wall is facing west and has five floor to ceiling windows.

Sitting on one of the red couches is Minato and Kushina, upon seeing their son they get up and each hug their son saying, "Welcome home." Naruto is overjoyed to finally be home, without having to leave after a couple hours. His punishment was to not see Sasuke for three years, but he has returned once every four months to see his parents and design his union bracer. His returns were always carefully planned so he wouldn't have a chance to meet Sasuke. Even now he doesn't get to relax though, after a quick "hello" and "how are you" Kushina is ushering Naruto up the stairs and into his room with Iruka.

Naruto's room is up the front stairs to the left; it is the second door on the right. Naruto's room is a pale orange, with bright orange curtains. The main thing in the room is a large four poster queen sized bed. On this very bed is an orange yukata, with red spirals. The obi sash is the same pattern in reverse. The item that has Naruto's attention though is the mahogany wood box.

Naruto walks over to the bed and opens the box. Inside the box is the Union bracer Naruto has spent nearly two years designing. "It's perfect," Naruto says has he looks at the bracer that will soon be placed on Sasuke's arm, permanently. Naruto can't help but smile at the idea of seeing Sasuke for the first time in years. He wonders what he looks like and how he's changed, and he wonders what Sasuke will think about the changes in him.

"Naruto," says Iruka. "We should get you ready. It takes six hours to get to the Meeting Place of Destinies." Naruto nods his head, and closes the lid on the box. He allows Iruka to help him dress and do his hair.

Downstairs, while Naruto is upstairs with Iruka, Kushina and Minato are getting the latest information on Naruto's progress from Jiraiya. "Honestly he has come further in these three years than I ever thought he would. He has mastered his elements to the same degree as Kyuubi-sama did his. His standard magic is also at a primary alpha level. His martial arts, both hand to hand and weapons are at a high alpha level." Jiraiya takes a deep breath letting Naruto's parent's take this information in. "I have also had Sunade help me with memory reliving to test his control for when he is confronted with a rival hitting on Sasuke, his control has improved dramatically. His ears come out and his tails appear, but he doesn't change and he remains in control now."

After Jiraiya's update Naruto comes down the stairs and enters the living room. "You look amazing," says Kushina.

Minato gets up, takes a small box off the table, and hands it to Naruto. "This is something my father gave to me when I was mated to your mother 150 years ago."

Naruto opens the box and inside is a necklace. The necklace is nothing intricate, just three light green crystals on a silver chain. "Wow, it's amazing." Naruto takes it out of the box, and Minato places the family heirloom on his son.

With one last hug from each of his parents Iruka and Naruto exit the Uzumaki Manor. Iruka is to escort Naruto to the Meeting Place of Destinies, his last duty as Naruto's nurse and bodyguard.

xXx Sasuke's Home Coming xXx

Sasuke steps out of the carriage, and looks at his house. The manor is styled after a Japanese castle. Cherry trees line the drive way and are also scattered throughout the rest of the property. Though you can't see it from the front the back has both a traditional Japanese garden, and an English garden. Sasuke wastes no time staring, he walks directly up to the entrance and lets himself in. "I am back," Sasuke announces.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun," says Kakashi from right next to him. Kakashi has his nose buried in an orange book, one that Sasuke recognizes from advertisements around the villages.

"Isn't that Jiraiya-sama's new book?" Sasuke asks. Just a little curious as to what kind of books the one who has been teaching his Naruto writes.

"Yeah it is. Here," Kakashi hands Sasuke another book from the same series. Sasuke flips through the pages and lands on a particularly juicy scene:

_He captured her lips in a deep searing kiss has he fondled with her right nipple. His other hand traveling down her body until it reaches her beckoning entrance. His finger slides inside…_

Sasuke shuts the book, and pales. '_I left Naruto in a pervert's care for three years! What has he done to my poor, sweet, pure fox?' _

Kakashi reads the distress on Sasuke's face and says, "Though Jiraiya-sama writes stuff like this, I am pretty sure Sunade-sama would kill him if he touched someone else." Kakashi then puts both of the books into pockets on the vest he is wearing, standard issue for soldiers, and gestures towards the tea room. "They are waiting."

Taking a deep breath Sasuke walks towards the room where he thought just his mother and father are waiting for him. What he finds is his parents, and his brother and brother-in-law. Kisame and Itachi sit across the table from his parents. "Welcome home little brother," Itachi greets Sasuke without getting up. Being Uchiha's they don't show too much open expressions of caring, except for his mother.

Speaking of his mom, Mikoto has gotten up from her seat and his wrapping her son in a hug. Considering Sasuke is now a good foot taller than his mother, and she has him face planted in her bosom he is very uncomfortable. "Sasuke your home and you have gotten so tall!"

"Dear, you saw him less than 3 months ago," Sasuke can hear his dad's voice but can't tell where is is coming from. "Let the poor boy go; dear, you are suffocating him."

"I am not!" but she releases him anyway. Sasuke sits and speaks with his family. The conversation is quick and to the point. They want to know how training went, and if he accomplished what he needed to, to this Sasuke replies, "yes".

After reporting to his parents he and Kakashi go down the hall, up a flight of stairs, and into his room. Sasuke's room is simple, white walls with blue curtains. A queen bed is centered on the north facing wall. On the bed is a pair of slacks and a shirt. Sasuke goes over to inspect the material, finding them to his liking. His gaze then drifts to a cedar box. Opening the box Sasuke examines the contents, and he couldn't be happier with them.

Kakashi clears his throat from the door way, "So shall we get you ready. I am sure you want to see Naruto as soon as possible."

"Your right," Sasuke closes the lid of the cedar box and walks into the bathroom to shower. Getting out of the shower Sasuke dresses himself, but Kakashi does help him with his hair. After getting dressed Sasuke and Kakashi head back down to the tea room. Waiting for them is Sasuke's family, and this time they are standing.

"Perfect," says Mikoto.

"Looking sharp Sasuke-kun," is Kisame's remark.

"Naruto will be pleased," acknowledges Itachi.

"That's my son," say Fugaku.

"Alright then, let's get you to the ceremony, so that I can bring Iruka home." Kakashi announces. Before Sasuke can leave, his father hands him a small box. Opening the box Sasuke finds a ring of white gold with the Uchiha symbol. The ring is a symbol of him becoming an adult Uchiha.

"Congratulations son," Fugaku says before Mikoto ushers her son out of the house.

The ride to the Meeting Place of Destinies is long but beautiful. The trees are a combination of yellows, reds, oranges, browns, gold, and green. It is 10 pm when they pull up to the gathering spot, and Sasuke gets out. Kakashi spots Iruka and instantly goes to him. They can't go beyond this point, from here on out the unmated demons are on their own. Sasuke is nervous, just a view more moments and he can finally see Naruto.

xXx Mating, Sasuke & Naruto Together xXx

Sasuke enters the gathering. This is the place bonded pairs meet up before entering the clearing. Instantly Sasuke begins to look around trying desperately to find the blonde he knows is already here. What he sees is a blonde just not his, it is two cat demons. They see Sasuke and wave; he waves back and continues his search. He spots Hinata and Jugo and walks towards them. "Hey have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asks.

"Hey, Sasuke welcome back," responds Jugo. "Yeah I saw him he is over there with Kiba and Shino I think."

"Thanks," Sasuke takes off in the direction that Jugo was pointing. Half recognizing Sakura and Lee talking to Choji and Ino as he passes, when he gets to his destination he grinds to a halt at the sight before him.

Naruto is standing underneath a tree with orange and red leaves, his blond hair is combed down around his face, and he is wearing an orange yukata with red spirals, with an obi of the reverse pattern. None of this though is what stopped Sasuke, no it is the physical change. If possible Naruto has become more sensual. He is tall and thin, but with obviously toned muscles. His blue eyes are practically glowing. His yellow ears are poking out and his nine tails are showing and have been brushed. The sight added with the soft smile that appears on Naruto's lips as he sees Sasuke takes Sasuke's breath away. Sasuke walks forward, wraps his arms around Naruto's waist, pulls him in, and kisses him deeply. "I'm finally home," says Sasuke.

Naruto had seen Sasuke approaching him, and had taken in everything he possibly could in just a couple of seconds. Sasuke is wearing blue dress slacks; with a white shirt, a couple buttons are unbuttoned exposing a muscular chest. Sasuke's hair isn't in its traditional ducks butt; no it is brushed back in a tasteful style. Naruto drinks in the sight of his bonded, soon to be mated, who is now a good head taller than him. One moment Naruto is starring at Sasuke the next he is being pulled into an embrace and kissed. He hears Sasuke say '_I'm finally home'_ and Naruto can't help but smile. "Welcome home Sasuke, I am home too." Naruto leans up for another kiss.

All the unmated demons 16 years and older are now present, some like Naruto and his friends are here for the first and last time, some have been here hundreds of times. "_There is never a guarantee that you and your fated mate are going to be the same age, just keep looking he/she will appear_." This statement from Iruka is true and Naruto sees this now as he looks over to the other side of the entrance and sees hundreds of unbonded demons of all ages. '_I wish them luck'_ is Naruto's thought before he returns to his conversation with Kiba and Shino.

Shino is wearing black dress slacks, and a dark grey shirt, no jacket. For the first time Naruto can tell that Shino is one hell of a looker. He has a strong square jaw, and full lips. Another difference is he isn't wearing his sunglasses, and Naruto can see that Shino's eyes are a light sky blue. _'No wonder Kiba doesn't complain, I would hide him to_.' Speaking of Kiba Naruto looks to one of his closest friends. He is telling Sasuke about Neji's and Gaara's bonding. Sasuke looks slightly shocked. Kiba is wearing a dark navy blue yukata with a green leave pattern, and a forest green obi.

"So Neji found his bonded but has to wait until next year to be mated, I couldn't image having to wait." Sasuke is standing behind Naruto with his arms around his waist, refusing to let Naruto go. "Oh well as long as they are happy. If I am correct other than them the only other two not here this year is Tenten and Deidara, they were bonded last year right?" As Sasuke's asks his question the toll for 11:30 is rung, and the demons start entering the clearing. The fall gathering for unmated demons goes as follows, demons start to gather around 9 PM, they enter the clearing at 11:30 and mingle for half an hour, and finally at 12:00 AM the demons that are bonded form three lines and wait to be mated. It is easy to discern who is "female" and who is male. Purely male demons, one's without the female pheromone, wear pants and a shirt with or without a jacket; were as the females, males who give of the pheromone, and actual females, wear either yukata, kimono, or some other form of dress.

After entering the clearing Sasuke lets go of Naruto long enough to get them both something to drink, but when he turns around he sees an unbounded fox demon talking to his dobe.

Naruto is talking to Kiba, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Sakura while waiting for Sasuke to come back with drinks, when a fox demon approaches him. "Hey there cutie, can I get you anything to drink?" Naruto looks at him like he is stupid; it is obvious Naruto is bonded after all he is on the east side of the clearing. But this unbounded demon, is trying to hit on him.

"No thank you," says Naruto turning away from him and continuing his conversation with his fellow female friends.

Sasuke is pleased that Naruto obviously snubbed the other male, "That's right Naruto is my female." Just as Sasuke says that, too no one in particular, the said snubbed fox demon grabs Naruto's upper arm and spins him around.

Naruto feels himself be spun around and he comes face to face with a snarling three tail fox, "Now listen you, I am being nice here so why don't we have drinks? Okay…" The fox doesn't have a chance to finish his suggestion because Sasuke's fist makes contact with his jaw. The force of the hit sends the much weaker demon flying.

"If you are touching _my_ female here, it must mean you wish to challenge me," Sasuke says calmly while standing next to Naruto, his arm is wrapping around his waist again.

The three tails obviously isn't in his right mind, if he was he would have backed down, accepts. "Yes I challenge you for the right to have the cute blonde."

Sasuke's eyes darken and his arm leaves Naruto's waist. "Hear that, a challenge as been issued." The call comes from Tsunade, who along with Jiraiya and Orochimaru had approached curious about the commotion. "If everyone could please stand back, Naruto dear come over here." Naruto walks over to Tsunade. Sasuke and the three tails take their positions in the center of the ring of onlookers. "This is a challenge to the right to Naruto Uzumaki, heir of the western fox clan's chief Kushina Uzumaki, and son of Hokage Minato Namikaze. The challenger is Kuo Kitsune, son of Shiba Kitsune, a three tail fox of the western fox clan. The challenge is Sasuke Uchiha, second heir to the Uchiha wolf clan, son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Is this correct?"

Both Sasuke and Kuo say "Yes."

Tsunade smiles, raises her arm, and says, "Begin!"

Kuo lounges for Sasuke, an attack Sasuke easily dodges. Again Kuo goes for an obvious attack which Sasuke dodges. On the third pass Sasuke doesn't dodge instead he grabs Kuo's right arm twists and pulls it behind his back. Sasuke then knocks Kuo's feet out from under him pinning him to the ground. Not satisfied with pinning Kuo down Sasuke continues to add pressure to the subdued demon's arm and "SNAP" the arm breaks. A howl of pain is heard in the clearing and Sasuke releases the fox demon.

Kuo doesn't give up though; he gathers fire in his left hand and prepares to throw it at Sasuke. Sasuke easily counters the attack. Gathering lightning in his own hand Sasuke sends an electric current to Kuo. The electrical wave hits the fox demon and he falls to the ground in a heap, blood coming out his ears and nose. "Winner Sasuke Uchiha, you keep your right to mate with your bonded Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade goes over to the unconscious demon and verifies that he is indeed just unconscious. It is perfectly legal to kill during a challenge, but being the healing sage her instincts tell her to save the boy. The fox is in no danger though and she performs first aid then has some unbounded males take him away. "Let us continue shall we," and just like that it is midnight. The unbounded demons start to filter out of the clearing while the bonded demons line up.

Shikamaru and Temari are mated first by Tsunade. Hinata and Jugo are mated next by Orochimaru. Third are Lee and Sakura by Tsunade. Fourth are Choji and Ino by Jiraiya. Kiba and Shino are fifth and are mated by Orochimaru. Finally Sasuke and Naruto's turn arrives, they are mated by Jiraiya.

Their hands are bound by a red silk cloth while Jiraiya says the spell in the demon's ancestral language. After the spell has been recited Naruto and Sasuke exchange union bracers. Sasuke places a bracer made from gold on Naruto's wrist. The edges are black hills gold, and the length of the bracer is broken up into four parts, going up and down. The two sections that rest on the side of Naruto's wrist are white gold, and the other two sections, the one facing up and the one facing down, are made out of yellow gold. On the section facing up is the design of Sasuke's mangekyo sharingan. The background is blood red garnets. The atom like pattern is in dark sapphire, and a diamond is placed in the center of the atom. Around the design is Sasuke's true name.

Naruto places his bracer on Sasuke's upper arm. The bracer's sides are Mexican silver, the top (facing up) and bottom (facing down) are Italian silver, and the trim along the top and bottom is platinum. On the Italian silver facing up is a spiral design. The spiral starts with deep rubies and fades into light orange citrons, ending with a diamond at the center. Naruto's true name is written around the spiral design.

As is custom after the bracers are placed onto the other, they exit the clearing heading towards Spirit Mountain, hands bound.

xXx First Night xXx

Sasuke and Naruto walk towards their personal cave for the night, passing friends and strangers. Naruto sees Shino and Kiba enter their cave; Kiba has his legs wrapped around Shino's waist. Seeing this Naruto can't help but laugh, and thinking about what is about to happen his mind wonders off to a day in health even he could never forget.

'_Today we will be discussing mating, and why you can't have sex until you are mated.' Iruka-sensei announced. 'As we have covered when a demon is born their magical aura is unstable, and acts as a barrier between them and others. Once a demon becomes bonded their auras loose the repelling ability, balancing out a little but still remain unstable. When two bonded demons are finally mated their auras are melded together with the mating spell, and they become stable.' Iruka pauses to jot done some notes on the board behind him. 'As you know the youngest a demon can be mated is 16, this is because at 16 a demon's body is physically strong enough to undergo the spell. Before you ask what I mean I will explain. Between the ages of birth and 14 a child demon is extremely weak to strong magic, but between 14 and 16 their bodies go through a change. Your magic aura and your body prepare for mating and strengthen your resistance to the damages of magic. This allows the mating spell to be effective on you aura without damaging your body.' Again Iruka stops and writes on the black board. _

'_Now when we say it is illegal to have sex before mated it is not because the elders want to constrict your movements; no this is because it is literally impossible. As some of you, who are unbounded, know if someone you are physically attracted to tries to touch you intimately your magic aura repels them. This affect disappears when you are bonded. After bonding you are able to intimately touch another, but you can't go all the way. The safest level of touching also known as petting is kissing and hands touching each other's bodies. If you go beyond this point the magic will start to activate and try to meld together on its own. If you happen to ignore the warnings and go all the way to full penetration both of your magic auras will ignite causing you to die.' Iruka let that sink in, 'Now I am going to play a video recorded by two delta rabbit demons. They recorded this as a means to have proof that you could indeed have sex without being mated; unfortunately it is now evidence as to why that can't happen.'_

_Iruka turned the video on. Sitting on a bed is two young male rabbit demon. Their clothes are on and they are kissing. As they continue to kiss they start to take each other's clothes off. Half dressed their hands are roaming their bodies. Iruka pauses the video, 'this is the safest point to go while unmated.' Pressing play again the video continues. The rabbits now are taking each other's pants off and touching the others erection. Sparks are appearing between the boys. Continuing on one boy takes the other in his mouth, the sparks intensify. Fingers enter the submissive boy, and the sparks turn into small flames. The rabbits ignore it saying "it will pass" and continue. After preparations are done the dominate rabbit enters the submissive one and starts to thrust, after the second thrust they burst into neon green flames with black tips. The rabbits die, killed by their auras trying to forcibly meld._

_Iruka turns the video off and looks at his students, 'do you understand now why it is so important that you don't go beyond touching?' Every one nods their heads yes. They are all shocked, some have fear on their face, others are throwing up, but the majority of students are looking at the paused scene of the two rabbit demons bodies burned black with a new found understanding._ This was when Naruto was 12 soon to be 13 and Sasuke was 13, a few months before the Rabbit-girl kissed Sasuke and they were separated.

Back at the present Naruto sees they are coming to their cave. He pulls his thoughts away from that lesson in health, and thinks, '_oh well me and Sasuke are mated. That won't happen_.'

Sasuke and Naruto walk up to the cave and each remove one seal paper. Walking into the room they see a sight fit for royalty. Black bear furs are laid out on the floor and lining the walls. The bed is made of Kodiak and grizzly furs. The pillows are mink. Steam is rising from a pool in one corner. And a table with food and drink sits in another corner. Six pillars are situated around the room; on these pillars are shelves with candles illuminating the room. The candle light and the steam give the room a mystical feel.

Sasuke and Naruto unbind their hands and walk over to the table. They each get something to drink and eat and then walk over to the pool. Sasuke and Naruto strip and get into the heated pool. There they eat and wash each other carefully. They are removing the scent of the three tails that had interrupted them. After eating and cleaning they get out, and Sasuke picks Naruto up carrying him to the bed.

Sasuke places his blonde onto the bed and looks at him. Naruto has long shapely legs, and a flat and toned stomach and chest. His arms are lightly toned with muscle. With his blonde hair wet, his ears poking out of his hair, his nine tails splayed underneath him like a fan, Sasuke sees a vixen.

Naruto looks up at Sasuke appreciatively. Sasuke has strong sculpted legs and arms. His torso is also muscular. Developed chest muscles sit above a strong six pack. Sasuke's raven black hair is hanging down around his face, water dripping down his body. Sasuke's black ears and black tail are sticking up at attention, a sign of his arousal. Naruto watches as Sasuke leans down and captures his lips in a deep kiss.

The kiss has all the passion, emotion, restraint, loneliness, and love they have felt over the past three years, and their lives for each other. Sasuke moves from Naruto's soft pliant lips reluctantly as he starts trailing kisses down Naruto's jaw and throat. When Sasuke gets to the hollow of Naruto's throat at the junction between throat and shoulder he bites down hard. Sasuke's teeth puncture Naruto's skin leaving his mark. Normally the marking bite is left on the chest but Sasuke wants people to see this and know Naruto is his!

Naruto's back arches up at the pain and pleasure the bite causes to course through his body. Sasuke removes his teeth and licks the wound close, leaving only what will turn into a permanent scar. When the mark is made magic is infused with the saliva to only heal the wound enough to stop the bleeding. Sasuke moves his lips back up to Naruto and kisses him again. The kiss is hard and demanding; Sasuke demanding dominance over his mate a demand Naruto obliges after a little resistance.

When Sasuke knows Naruto has become submissive he moves to Naruto's soft yellow ear and nibbles on it, causing soft whimpers to escape Naruto's mouth. Sasuke's right hand moves to Naruto's chest and starts to tease one of his temptingly pink nipples. Between the attention at his ear and chest Naruto starts to squirm, so Sasuke uses his body to pin him down. Breaking from Naruto's ear Sasuke replaces his hand with his mouth allowing his hand to roam lower.

Grabbing hold of Naruto's erection Sasuke gives it a couple experimental passes. Naruto's hips grind up at the contact demanding more contact, but Sasuke is taking this slow and he will not be rushed. He slowly, lightly takes his tongue and swirls it around Naruto's nipple while his thumb repeats the action over the head of Naruto's erection. The combination causes the blonde fox to writher and moan aloud.

Sasuke moves to the other nipple and repeats his previous actions, all the while keeping the same torturous pace with his hand on Naruto's cock. "Sasuke please, please," Naruto whimpers from underneath Sasuke. Sasuke smiles at his mates urging. Using his free hand he reaches for the box that is always near the bed and pulls out the tube of lube.

Removing his mouth from Naruto's chest and his hand from Naruto's now weeping erection he smears lube onto his fingers, placing one finger at Naruto's entrance. As Sasuke's finger enters Naruto he watches Naruto's reaction. Slowly he starts to pull his finger out and then just as slowly starts to push it back in. His pace picks up a bit when he sees Naruto has adjusted to the feeling of having the finger inside of him, when his finger brushes up against Naruto's prostrate Naruto arches of the bed and gasps. "Do that again," comes Naruto's breathless voice.

"Okay," says Sasuke has he thrust his finger against the same spot, after a couple more thrusts he adds a second finger. Again he pushes and pulls his fingers in and out slowly allowing Naruto to get use to the feeling. When the discomfort passes Sasuke starts to scissor his fingers loosening Naruto further. His fingers push up against Naruto's prostrate again and the smaller boy writhers under Sasuke's body. "You like this don't you dobe?" Sasuke whispers into Naruto's fox ear before biting down on it.

"Teme! More please more." Is the only thing Naruto can say between gasps. Smiling Sasuke adds the third finger. This time he doesn't wait for Naruto to become accustomed to the feeling. He starts scissoring all three fingers, moving them in and out, and pushing against Naruto's prostrate. "Teme, please now, don't make me wait anymore!" Naruto demands.

"What do you want Naruto, say IT," Sasuke demands. He wants Naruto to say he wants him.

Naruto growls but says, "Put your cock in me. I need you inside me NOW."

Sasuke smiles and obliges. He pulls his fingers out, and smothers his own neglected erection with lube. He positions himself at Naruto's entrance and slowly pushes in. Naruto winces and tries to pull away; Sasuke is huge and it hurts a little. Sasuke holds Naruto in place. He leans down and whispers into his ear, "You have to let me in, Purus Aurvulp." The sound of Naruto's true name causes him to relax and he allows Sasuke all the way in.

Sasuke allows Naruto to adjust to the size of his length, and then starts a tortuously slow rhythm. He memorized where Naruto's prostrate is while he prepared the small fox and aims each thrust towards it. Sasuke's pace picks up as Naruto's hips start to move with his, in no time their bodies are moving in an ancient rhythm known to their kind since times long ago.

Sasuke leans down and captures his mate's lips in a smoldering kiss, and he wraps his hand around Naruto's weeping erection. They are both close and with a few more thrusts and pumps they are both falling over the edge. Their moans are muffled by their kiss, but heard none the less.

Sasuke collapses onto top of Naruto but quickly rolls over. Getting of the bed Sasuke grabs Naruto and carries him back to the pool. Sasuke sets Naruto on his lap as he slowly starts to clean his fox, his mate, his Naruto. "I love you Purus Aurvulp," Sasuke says in Naruto's ear.

Naruto turns around and kisses Sasuke, "I love you too, Coracilup." Naruto then squirms a little on Sasuke's lap signifying he wants to play more and Sasuke obliges. Lifting Naruto out of the water and setting him on the ledge, Sasuke reenters his fox.

xXx Moving Out xXx

Sasuke and Naruto wake to the sound of other couples leaving. They share a morning kiss, and a quickie. While Naruto gets in the bath for the third time since entering the cave Sasuke goes over to the table and gets breakfast. He brings the tray of food over to his mate and joins him in the water. They eat and clean up. Getting out of the pool they find their clothes and get dressed. They leave the cave and walk towards where a carriage is waiting for them.

The carriage is the one Iruka and Naruto arrived in. Apparently Kakashi and Iruka had gone home in the one Sasuke and Kakashi came in. Helping Naruto into the buggy Sasuke then gets into the remaining seat, the buggy seats two people only. Sasuke clicks the reins and the horse starts to move. After stopping to have lunch at a travelers lodge Sasuke and Naruto return home around 5 pm. Several other couples are also returning and they share hellos.

Sasuke and Naruto head towards Hokage tower, where they had been told their families would be waiting for them by the gate guards. Pulling up in front of the building that holds the offices of all the village's officials Sasuke climbs out and helps Naruto down. Naruto is slightly sore from last night. They walk into the building hand in hand. They take the stairs to the top floor and knock on the only door. "Come in," comes Minato's voice.

The two boys enter to see their families present. Fugaku and Mikoto are sitting on a black couch facing the Hokage's desk. Itachi and Kisame are sitting on a similar couch across from them. Kushina is standing beside Minato and handing him papers to be signed. Minato is sitting behind his desk grumbling about the never ending paper work. They all look up and see the boys enter. Minato and Kushina move from their seats and hug their son and new son-in-law. Mikoto also hugs both boys, but the other members of Sasuke's family shake their hands. The couple is ushered to the couches where they are handed two boxes.

The boxes are from Kisame and Itachi. One box is wrapped in green paper; the other is wrapped in red. Sasuke opens the box wrapped in red, and Naruto opens the one wrapped in green. On the red box is a card that says To: My Ottotos' and From: Itachi-nii. Inside the box are two items. The first item is a pair of fuzzy cuffs a tag reading "In case he tries to run," and the second item is a sculpture of a black wolf sitting down with its head on top of a yellow nail tail fox's head, the fox is also sitting. Sasuke and Naruto blush at the cuffs but they know where the idea came from, and admire the sculpture. It is customary too give art of some sort to newly mated couples, to use in their new home.

Naruto now opens the green box. The tag reads To: Sasuke-kun & Naruto-chan From: Kisame-nii. Naruto scoffs a bit at the "chan" but says nothing. He opens the box and finds a picture of him and Sasuke dressed as ninja's for Halloween. The two can't help but smile at the memory. Also inside the box is another sculpture this one is of the same wolf and fox, but they are lying down. The black wolf is behind the fox, the wolf's tail curled around its mate, and the fox's nine tails covering them.

The parents look at the gifts proudly, all except the cuffs; of course they all know that Itachi is getting back at Sasuke for the leash and collar. The parents then step forward and the two fathers hand the boys a large envelop. Naruto and Sasuke take it and open it together. Inside the envelop, is the deed to a forest cabin located in the Konoha forest between Uchiha land and Uzumaki land. Also inside the envelop, is two sets of keys. "Your things have already been moved in," says Fugaku.

"Now why don't we all go and help these two into their new home." Minato makes a beeline for the door and exits before Kushina can make him go back to paper work. Twenty minutes later the group is standing outside a large log cabin. Two flower beds are on both sides of the stairs that lead to a large front deck. The front door is made of dark oak, and large windows are on both sides. Entering the cabin the group is greeted by comfort. The rooms are painted in dark rich colors, browns, blues, and reds. The furniture is big and comfortable, matching the rooms' designs. Naruto and Sasuke love it.

Two hours later Iruka and Kakashi appear as well as Tsunade and Jiraiya. They mention that Orochimaru is with Kabuto and can't make it. The group has a Bar-B-Q on the back patio. The back yard is stunning. Many of the trees have been kept where they originally stood, flower beds circling them added. A natural creek runs by the house. The back patio is huge, complete with furniture and a brick Bar-B-Q.

The family leaves after dinner and Sasuke and Naruto head up towards their bedroom on the second floor. The master suite as panoramic window's looking out towards the west, so they can see the sunset. One of the windows is a sliding door leading to a private deck. The room is a rich orange with blue curtains. Though normally the colors would look bad together, they actually go well. Two large closets are built into the north wall, and a door to the master bath is also on this wall. The bathroom consists of dark cherry wood and black marble, with silver fixtures and light setting.

Back in the room there is a sitting area set up near the fire place in the southeast corner. The chairs are a matching blue to the curtains and the table is made from cherry wood and compliments the walls. But it is the large four poster king size bed that has the boys attention. The frame and posters are made from the same cherry wood as the other furniture in the room and bathroom; there is a blue comforter and orange silk sheets on the bed. The two newly mated demons land on the bed limbs entangled ready break in their new bed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Naruto's True Name: Purus Aurvulp = Purus (pure) + Aureus (gold) + Vulpes (fox) = pure gold fox. Pronunciation – pure-us are-fulp**

**Sasuke's True Name: Coracilup = Coracinus (raven black) + Lupus (wolf) = raven wolf. Pronunciation – core-a-see-loop**

**Please Review!**

**Edited, and reloaded. **


	16. Chapter 6 The South Attacks

**Rated T, some kissing and cuddling but nothing explicit. Oh and war!**

**This chapter jumps ahead 5 years. **

Chapter 6: The South Attacks

xXx Update xXx

5 years have passed since Naruto and Sasuke were mated. Over the past 5 years the demons of Konoha have been training, taking on missions, graduating from school, and getting integrated into the village. Naruto after being mated to Sasuke is now a general; he is in charge of unit 7, the "Heavy Hitters". Along with his new position Kushina has been introducing him to the responsibilities of running the clan, though it will be centuries before she steps down.

Sasuke is the general in charge of unit 3, "Quick and Silent". He was promoted to general a year before Naruto. Sasuke's brother Itachi has become the general in charge of black ops. Kisame is the general of the navy.

Shikamaru works in the intelligent department as one of Konoha's greatest tactical minds. Temari is the ambassador for her home town, Suna. Though both Shikamaru and Temari's careers are taking off, they are now expecting parents. Temari is the youngest full female demon to become pregnant in a millennium, due to this Tsunade has her on strict watch. Shikamaru and Temari live in a house on the Nara clan's grounds.

Choji is the 1st captain of the 10th unit working under general Asuma, his and Shikamaru's teacher. Ino is a doctor at Konoha hospital. She is working under her and Sakura's master Tsunade the healing/slug Sage. Choji and Ino live in a condo on the south side of Konoha one of the best neighborhoods.

Lee is Guy-sensei's captain, and couldn't be happier working for his teacher. Sakura is the doctor in charge of the ER unit at Konoha hospital. Sakura and Ino both also go into the field as unit medics because of their fight training. Lee and Sakura live in the same building as Choji and Ino.

Hinata Hyuga is Naruto's captain. She is still sweet, but her strength in the field cannot be denied, and she is loyal to her general. Jugo is the ambassador for his village in the north. Hinata is also undergoing training as the heiress of the Hyuga clan, and is expecting a younger sister soon. Jugo and Hinata live in a separate building within the Hyuga compound.

Tenten is second in charge of the village security unit. Deidara is head of the bomb exposal and explosives unit. Tenten and Deidara live in a small house in a neighborhood on the east side.

Kankaru is in charge of Gaara's security. Sai works under Kankaru. Suna is Konoha's greatest allay and is located in the dessert country, Sandstone northeast of the Ruby Country where Konoha is located.

Neji is now head of village security for Konoha. His job entails keeping enemies outside of the city walls. Gaara is the Kazekage, the equivalent of the Hokage in Suna. Neji and Gaara where mated four years ago, but because of their different positions they don't live together. Instead Neji and Gaara see each other about twice a week, with Neji normally flying over to Gaara.

Kiba and Shino are both very happy with each other and their new positions. Kiba is positioned in Unit 7 with Naruto and Hinata. Shino is part of village security working under Neji. Because Shino is the heir to his clan and Kiba is the second heir to his they live on Aurbame land.

Konoha's demons are stronger and badder than any other but there is a village that is creeping towards them, the demons of the south led by a demon who calls himself Pain. Pain's reason for his march on all other countries and the demon villages seems to be merely to gain power. Now his armies are encroaching northward, and he has his eyes set on Konoha the strongest demon village.

xXx Hokage Tower xXx

Minato is behind his desk with all of his generals present. "Its official, Pain and the Amega army are heading towards us. They have already taken out several smaller villages on their way here. We need to look at this as a threat to the safety of Ruby, and Konoha. Neji,"

Neji: "Yes Hokage-sama,"

Minato: "I need you and Shikamaru to get together and come up with the best line of defense for our walls. Itachi,"

Itachi: "Yes Hokage-sama,"

Minato: "Take your best troops and get as close to these invaders as possible, bring back as much information based on numbers, strengths, anything. Naruto,"

Naruto: "Yes Father,"

Minato: "Tell Hinata to get your unit waiting, you guys are heading out. I don't want them anywhere near our border. Kakashi,"

Kakashi: "Yes Master,"

Minato: "Your unit will be back up for Naruto's. Naruto is in charge support him, understand?"

Kakashi: "Yes Master."

Minato: "Sasuke,"

Sasuke: "Yes Hokage-sama,"

Minato: "First call me father, second you will be placed two miles out. If they get by Naruto and Kakashi your unit will take care of it. Itachi I want the members of your unit that aren't going with you on recon to be with Sasuke."

Sasuke: "Yes Ho-Father-sama."

Itachi: "Yes Hokage-same."

Minato: "Asuma and Guy I want your units on stand-by."

Guy & Asuma: "Yes Hokage-sama."

Taking a deep breath Minato sits back in his chair, "Okay now, every one to your places. And guys don't let me down."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" The council of generals filters out of Minato's office heading towards their units.

"Naruto," calls Sasuke. "Naruto."

Naruto stops and turns around, "What is wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke grabs hold of Naruto and hugs him, "Please be careful, and promise me you will not do anything stupid."

Naruto looks at his mate and kisses him on the cheek, "I can't and you know it. If it means completing the mission and protecting my unit I will do what is necessary. I have to go Hinata is waiting." With a final kiss Naruto runs off towards unit 7.

Sasuke can't help but look after him worriedly. He knows his mate, and his mate is a reckless idiot. Sasuke knows that Naruto will do anything to complete a mission and protect his men. '_I just hope Hinata can keep him in line_.' Naruto's captain is gifted with being one of the few people Naruto actually listens to on the field, his Dad and Jiraiya being the other two. It is common knowledge that the Hokage assigned Hinata to Naruto to keep him out of trouble. Shaking his head and putting firm believe in Hinata and Naruto's abilities Sasuke heads towards his unit.

xXx Unit 7 "Heavy Hitters" xXx

Naruto arrives where his unit is waiting. Unit 7 otherwise known as the "Heavy Hitters", this title is not unjustly deserved these guys hit fast and they hit hard. When trouble appears for Ruby or Konoha Unit 7 is always on the front lines. They are the ones who get the job done, and will do anything to get the job done. It was only common sense to assign Naruto to them and he quickly rose in the ranks to where he is now leading them.

Military units for the demon villages consist of about 20 demons. Each of the units specializes in something. The "Heavy Hitters" specialize in frontal assault. Naruto walks up to the group and spots his second in command Hinata Hyuga. Her hair is now long, no longer short, and she has filled out really nicely. Spotting her general Hinata goes to his side, "Orders Naruto-san." Hinata never called Naruto sir; he had demand that she wasn't formal with him. His reason '_We went to school together, were mated on the same day, and have been in the same unit from day one titles don't apply to us!_' Hinata had accepted this and instead opted to call him "san".

"The Amega armies are encroaching on Ruby's board, and Father sees it as a threat to the nation's safety and a challenge to Konoha." Naruto starts explaining while inspecting his men, "While Itachi and his men gather Intel we are to take position on the southern border. We are the countries first line of defense, get the men ready Hinata, we move out in 30."

"Yes Naruto-san!" Hinata rushes off to inform the unit that they are to gather for war.

Kakashi is beside Naruto has they exited the village. Their units have been briefed and they are now heading out. Behind Kakashi and Naruto are Hinata and Obito. Obito is Kakashi's second in command. Kakashi's unit, Unit 2 the "Pack" is composed entirely of wolf demons. Like Naruto's unit they specialized in frontal attacks just more organized ones.

xXx Unit 3 "Quick and Silent" xXx

"Sasuke-sir, your orders," says Haku Sasuke's second. Haku is an extremely effeminate man in appearance only, other than the female pheromone. Haku is a strong and dependable second in command and Sasuke respects his input. Like most demons Haku has a mate, and is only truly loyal to him. Haku Momochi's mate is Zabuza Momochi a tiger shark, where as Haku is actually an Arctic Fox demon. They were driven from their home by other demons and the Hokage welcomed them. Both Haku and Zabuza are alphas.

"We are moving out, get the guys ready. Destination is two miles in from the boarder." Sasuke gives his commands and continues walking. He knows Haku can understand his short orders and won't ask for depth explanations yet.

"Yes sir," Haku went off to get the men ready. Sasuke's unit, Unit 3 is also called "Quick and Silent" their specialty is ambush. Quick coordinated attacks that you never hear coming, Haku's ability is a great asset with this. Haku's ice element allows him to create illusions out of ice. Seeing how ice demons are rare Haku is a treasure in the Konoha ranks. Though he works under Sasuke he likes Naruto better, better temperament.

After Haku has got all of Unit 3 together Sasuke briefs his men, "We are heading to a location 2 miles in from our southern border. We will be the second line of defense, if the Amega army gets by Naruto and Kakashi we will be the ones to stop them. Members of the black ops will be joining our ranks as our support." Sasuke paused for the two units to take in the information. "Now we will work together, and you will all take your orders from me, Haku, or Yamato. Is this understood?"

"YES, SIR," came the collective answer of the two units.

"Good now let's move out." Haku and Yamato walk directly behind Sasuke and the rest follow behind. Yamato is Itachi's second, a member of the black ops, and a friend of Kakashi's. A strong demon with the earth and water element, Yamato also has a special ability called wood. Yamato is a Badger demon.

xXx Itachi and Black Ops xXx

Itachi stood in a tree looking down at an army of nearly two hundred demons and two thousand humans. He couldn't believe his eyes. They thought they were going to take Konoha and Ruby with this small force. But just as he had that thought another crept in, turning around he signaled one of his men to go towards the east.

After 20 minutes of waiting and observing the man came back and reports, "There are another two thousand humans and two hundred demons coming up from the eastern forest."

Cursing under his breath Itachi gives the order for four men to remain, two for each portion of the divided army, he then set out to return to Konoha and report to the Hokage.

Itachi is in charge of black ops. This unit is responsible for spying, infiltrations, and assassinations. He is the youngest general to ever be placed in charge of black ops. Another job of black ops is the Hokage's security. This job Itachi takes especially serious. The black ops work directly under the Hokage and only follow his orders, where as other units can be hired out to do missions for nobility or anyone who needs security the black ops only provide protection for the Hokage. Members of the black ops always wear masks of animals covering their faces.

xXx Hokage Tower xXx

Itachi had arrived with the news of the split in the army, and Minato was presently discussing this new information with Shikamaru and his father. "We don't have much of a choice but to wait and see what they will do. But if I had to guess I would say they are going to converge around the center between the two armies." Shikamaru pointed towards a location directly between the two Amega armies, "Naruto and his forces aren't very far from here we can have them positioned here…"

"Now you don't think to count us out of the fun do you," Shikamaru was interrupted by the appearance of the three sages. "We are members of the Konoha demon clans too are we not," says Jiraiya.

"Of course we are, and we will join our home in fighting off these pests," reciprocates Tsunade.

"Kabuto is already on the frontlines as a medic, so I will go as well," finishes Orochimaru.

"We are glad to have your help sages," says Minato getting up from behind his desk and walking towards his teacher. "Jiraiya-sensei I will need you with Naruto, Orochimaru please join Sasuke you will find Kabuto there, and finally Tsunade." Minato pauses, "I don't like the idea of sending a pregnant female to the front lines, so please take care of the injured who return to Konoha for treatment. In your stead send Shizune to Naruto with Jiraiya. With Kabuto already with Sasuke he shouldn't need another medic."

"I understand Minato, I will go make sure that little trouble maker stays out of… well trouble," answers Jiraiya to Minato's order.

"I will head out now," is Orochimaru's response.

"If I must stay behind the walls then I would like to send Sakura and not Shizune to the front lines. Sakura has more combat training than Shizune," is Tsunade's answer.

Minato appears to be thinking about this new option and answers with, "Okay then go and get Sakura ready to leave and make sure she packs her medical equipment. Now before you two leave please sit and listen to this new plan so that you may relay it to Sasuke and Naruto; Jiraiya-sensei, Orochimaru-sama."

xXx Ruby's Border xXx

Jiraiya and Sakura arrive at the border and meet up with Hinata. "Naruto-san is over in the command tent with Kakashi-san, if you will follow me I will show you around." When Hinata was younger she was timid and often stuttered but now she speaks with confidence.

"Thank you Hinata," says Sakura, a slightly haughty attitude in her voice.

"Sakura-chan, I will remind you that Hinata is my second in command and as long as you are here she is your superior," comes Naruto's voice from behind them.

"Naruto, you scared me. Don't appear out of nowhere like that." Sakura went to hit Naruto, like normal, but Hinata was there in an instant catching her fist and stopping it mid-swing.

"As long as you are stationed here, you will not lift a finger to my general. Is that understood Sakura-san?" Hinata's voice has dropped nearly an entire octave, and her eyes are trained on Sakura's.

Sakura stood frozen unable to move. Finally she answers, "I understand."

Hinata releases Sakura and moves into step with Naruto. "So pervert sage what are the new orders from my Dad. I am sure the reason you are late getting here is because he had something to talk to you about, perhaps what Itachi discovered about the Amega army and Pain." Say what you will about Naruto, sure he is an idiot in day to day conversation, but put him in battle mode and he is just as sharp has anyone else.

"Yeah, I need to speak to you and Kakashi together. A new plan has been laid out by the Nara's." Jiraiya explained.

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei is in the tent waiting for us, and pinning after Iruka-nii." Naruto giggles to himself as he thinks about the look Kakashi thought he was hiding from everyone when he thinks about his mate.

The group enters the command tent and sees Kakashi and Obito standing around a large map spread out on a table in the center of the area. They look up at their entrance and smile a greeting then go back to what they are doing. "Naruto-kun I think we should concentrate on this section of the border. If they are coming from the south it is the only way in easily maneuvered by large numbers." Kakashi is pointing to a valley path leading from Seafoam Country to Ruby.

"That won't be necessary Kakashi-san; I have orders from Minato and a plan from the intelligence department." Jiraiya spoke up, "But this is a good idea all things consider if we hadn't discovered the spilt in their troops."

Both Kakashi and Naruto look at Jiraiya like he had just grown a second head, "What do you mean a split in their troops. Are they attacking from multiple sides?" asks Naruto.

"No Shikamaru believes that they are going to regroup here," Jiraiya points to a forest on the southeastern edge of the border. "If Shikamaru's analyzes is correct then the Amega army is going to stage their attack here in the Tensei Forest."

"Tensei Forest would give them a lot of area to move around with plenty of cover. I can't fault their choice," responds Kakashi. "What has Shikamaru thought up to counter this?"

"Simple, Naruto your forces and I are going to the Tensei forest. Kakashi your forces will split into two. Half of them, under the command of Obito, will be stationed at the Koi Pass; and the other half, under your command, will be stationed at Red Valley." While Jiraiya says this he points at a pass on the eastern border and the valley at the southern border where Kakashi had just mentioned setting up defenses. "This way if they don't rejoin then forces will be there to hold them off until reinforcements arrive. And if they do rejoin then the main force can stop them."

"Understood, Sakura-chan," Naruto addresses Sakura for the first time since entering the tent. "I want you to remain here. The hospital tent is already set up and we have some staff on hand. This area is fully secure. We can have teleportation tags set up so you can get too us quickly, but I want you and your medics out of this battle."

"Naruto I know how to fight. I trained with Kakashi just like you did!" Sakura is furious at being treated with kid gloves.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I ORDER you to remain here, and only come to the front lines when signaled," is Naruto's response to Sakura's insubordinate behavior. "Do you understand your orders Medic Sakura?"

Sakura glares at Naruto, "What gives you the right to speak to me like that?" Sakura is use to Naruto doing what she says. She isn't use to him giving her orders, and she hates it.

Hinata recognizing the belligerent look in Sakura's eyes steps forward. "Sakura-san, your commanding officer as asked you a question, what is your answer to him?"

Sakura turns her glare onto Hinata, "Don't get high and mighty with me just because you were chosen as his second!"

"SAKURA! I have had enough of your attitude. You will remain here and I don't care if I have to send for Lee if it means keeping you here. You are staying, now I don't want another word of argument from you about this. And one more thing, Hinata is your SUPERIOR whether you like it or not so get use to following her orders." Naruto takes a breath to settle himself and continues, "We are not at the academy any more, and you are not the princesses of the campus. So get off your high horse and follow orders." Sakura's mouth is hanging open; she can't believe Naruto just yelled at her. "You are dismissed Sakura-san."

Hinata guides Sakura out of the tent and has two men escort her to the medical tent. Meanwhile Naruto, Kakashi, Obito, Jiraiya, and Hinata after returning, continues to plan the protection of Ruby's borders.

xXx Two Miles In xXx

Orochimaru arrives at the military camp housing Unit 3 and the black ops. Waiting for him is a man with long black hair, alabaster skin, big dark eyes, and feminine features. "Hello Haku-chan, I have information for Sasuke-kun. Please take me to him," Orochimaru doesn't mince words.

"Of course Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke-san is speaking with Kabuto-san about the medical arrangements." Haku is polite with his answer, and leads Orochimaru to a large white ten with a red cross on it.

Orochimaru sees Sasuke and Kabuto talking, though it appears that they are arguing. Getting closer they can hear some of the conversation, "Sasuke-kun I understand you want the medical tent in a safe location but I need to be able to get to the injured."

"You assume there is going to be injured, as if my Naruto would let anyone pass by him," says Sasuke.

"Naruto isn't perfect, and he isn't indestructible either. I know I have had to patch him up before," replies Kabuto.

"Yes and you have also lost to him too, so don't go placing yourself on his level," retorts Sasuke.

"Ehem, am I interrupting something?" Orochimaru's interruption is greeted with a scowling Sasuke and a smiling Kabuto.

"Of course not," says Kabuto going over to his mate. "I see Hokage-sama sent you here."

"Hmmm," Orochimaru leans down and captures his mates lips in a kiss before saying, "Yes well I would love to stay and make sure you are okay but; Sasuke-kun I have a message from your father-in-law."

Sasuke looks at the scene in front of him with jealousy. Orochimaru has his arms around Kabuto's waist and Kabuto has his arms around Orochimaru. A stab of longing for Naruto goes through Sasuke's chest but he ignores it. "Right follow me. We will go to my tent. Haku find Yamato he is going to want to be present for this." With that said Sasuke heads off towards his tent, which is also the command tent.

Haku appears with Yamato in tow and Orochimaru sets to explaining the plan. "The Amega army has split into two. Shikamaru believes this is a diversion tactic and that they will regroup here at Tensei Forest. Naruto's unit is going to be stationed here, but Kakashi's unit will be divided and placed here and here just in case Shikamaru is wrong." Orochimaru pointed at Red Valley and Koi Pass. "Sasuke, you are to place your troops along the edge of Tensei Forest. If they do make it past either Naruto or Kakashi's forces this will place you at an advantage to move to intercept them."

Sasuke remains silent for several minutes thinking about this plan and looking at it from different angles. He can see the logic behind it; the southern and eastern borders have very few actual ways to cross through from one country to the next. The western border is the ocean. The northern border is the only one where you can cross anywhere freely. The locations Shikamaru has chosen make sense but the plan seems too simple. Sasuke knows Shikamaru is a tactical genius but still, "I wonder how Shikamaru came to this conclusion?" Sasuke says out loud to no one in particular.

"Sasuke-kun I am sure Shikamaru-kun knows what he is doing and according to Itachi's report there is no doubt," says Yamato. "Orochimaru-sama may I ask what the other sage's positions are?"

Orochimaru looks at Yamato and answers, "Jiraiya has been sent to the border to be Naruto-kun's back up. Tsunade is being detained within Konoha's walls due to her pregnancy, in her place Sakura-chan was sent to Naruto-kun's camp."

Sasuke shudders upon hearing that Sakura is with Naruto, but then he remembers Hinata and calms down. "Okay I understand Haku, Yamato relay this information to the troops. Orochimaru I am sure you would like to spend time with Kabuto before we move out. His tent is right next to the medical tent. Now if you will excuse me," Sasuke gets up and leaves the tent. For about an hour Sasuke walks around the camp and inspects his men and the black ops men when his brother Itachi appears.

"Little brother, what are you doing?" Itachi is leaning up against a tree looking at his brother with an amused expression on his face.

"Nothing and you are late. Get your men ready I want to move out soon." Sasuke says as he walks by his brother.

"Sure thing," Itachi responds with what appears to be a smirk. Itachi disappears in a cloud of smoke and gathers his men. 20 minutes later Unit 3 and Black Ops are moving out to their new position.

xXx Konoha's Wall xXx

Neji stands staring out over the Konoha forest keeping watch, and thinking about Gara. Minato had decided to call the other leaders of the major demon villages, which means Gara will be joining the summit. Neji is worried because Temari, Gara's sister, is pregnant and can't be there to act as a bodyguard. Sure Neji knows they have other strong demons in Suna but Temari and Kankaru are Gara's older siblings they feel more adamant about protecting their younger brother. To be honest though, Neji thinks he should be the one to protect his red raccoon. '_Who better to protect my mate then me?_'

While Neji is lost in his thoughts Tenten walks up behind him, "Neji-san, the watch has been rotated. Would you like to take a rest?"

Not surprised by Tenten's arrival Neji asks, "Tenten, after we drive these guys away, and Konoha and Ruby are safe again, I think I am going to go to Suna. I miss Gara, and I am tired of not being able to see my mate when I want to." Tenten looks at her general not surprised by his words; she honestly doesn't know how he has held out this long. Newly mated demons are often together nearly 24-7, but Neji and Gara have only been able to see each other on their days off, well Neji's day off.

"Honestly, Neji-san, I don't think anyone will blame you. Most couples from separate clans make this decision. And seeing as Gara is the Kazekage, it only makes sense for you to go to him. Now about the shift change," Tenten is sound in her response she knows it is what her general needs to hear.

"Oh right, take over I am going to rest a bit."

xXx Hokage Tower xXx

Shikamaru is looking over the latest report from Itachi's men on the movement of the Amega army. "It seems they are moving to regroup at Tensei forest like predicted. Once they get into the area of the forest it will be hard for them to coordinate anything more than a regroup." Shikamaru sat down and placed his fingers together. Everyone in the room recognizes this habit and leaves Shikamaru alone, he is planning.

While Shikamaru is thinking Minato is talking with Kushina. "I need two people to come with me to the summit, but I can't take someone who is needed here. Kushina can you and Kurenai be my security?"

Kushina looks at her mate and says, "Of course but why Kurenai and I. Surely you have other options."

Minato shakes his head, "None that can leave their post for two or three days. You two are my option. Don't worry I have faith in you and Kurenai is Asuma's mate and an expert at illusions."

"Well thank you for the vote of confidence, Hokage-sama." Kurenai is standing in the door way. "So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, make sure Asuma knows." At this point Shikamaru gets up and starts moving pieces around on the map in the center of the room.

"Hokage-sama I think we should think about sending Guy-san to the front lines as well," comes Shikamaru's voice.

"Of course Nara-san, Guy-san get your men ready and meet up with Naruto," instructs Minato.

"Yes Hokage-sama. Lee we are moving out get things ready! We will show the enemy the power of our YOUTH!" Guy leaves Minato's office expressing the power of youth with full sunset backdrop. Leaving everyone to wonder where he conjures those scenes from every time.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Next chapter the Amega army and Pain reach Naruto. Shikamaru's realization and new plan revealed. And Sasuke runs to Naruto's help. Romance on the Battle Field! **

**I love reviews, so keep them coming!**

**Edited and reloaded. **


	17. Chapter 7 Naruto and Pain Clash

**Rate M for violence and graphic war scenes, and sex. Pairings present here are SasuNaru, OroKabu, LeeSaku, YamaGuy, and ZabuHaku. **

**I don't own Naruto or the characters. But I take full responsibility for this Universe. **

**Thank you all for reading and being patient for this chapter. I have been moving and doing college work. I am tired. I have a week vacation coming up though so expect something! Here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 7: Naruto and Pain Clash

Guy enters the encampment that Naruto has set up and hands Naruto a scroll. On the scroll is the Hokage's insignia. Naruto takes a knife and breaks the seal; opening the scroll Naruto sees a new plan from Shikamaru and intelligence. "Is this current?" asks Naruto.

Guy stands up straighter, lifts his arm, and gives Naruto a thumb up. "Of course Naruto, youth would never allow me to bring you old information!" Guy strikes a heroic pose as waves crash up behind him.

'_Where do these effects come from?_' "Thanks Guy, oh and Lee do me a favor," Naruto gets Lee's attention.

Hearing Naruto address him Lee turns towards his friend, "What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Can you please tell Sakura she needs to obey her commanding officers while she is on the field; I can't have her ignoring my orders all the time." Naruto sighs with exasperation. Since he had ordered her to stay put Sakura has made a display of disobeying Naruto and Hinata's orders. It has gotten so bad that Naruto has five men surrounding the medical tent to keep her in.

Lee's extremely bushy eyebrows arch upwards, "What has Sakura-san done to warrant such an un-youthful request from you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto takes a deep breath knowing it is going to be hard to explain this to Lee and not hear more about youth. "She is constantly disobeying orders and has taken it upon herself to question everything I say. If she doesn't stop her present behavior I am going to have no choice but to have her arrested and sent back to Konoha has a criminal of war."

Lee's face pales considerably and he breaks down in tears. "Oh to think my Sakura-san would do such an un-youthful thing. To disobey her commanding officer and attempt to raise a commotion within the ranks, oh Naruto-kun I am so sorry for Sakura-san I will speak to her and have her remember her youth!" A brilliant sunset scene has appeared behind the crying and posing Lee. The pose he is making when he finishes is him down on one knee, arms raised to the heavens.

'_Seriously where do these backgrounds come from?_' is the collective thoughts of everyone who witnesses the scene. Naruto shakes his head and helps his friend back to his feet, "Lee, just tell her to stop, okay?"

"RIGHT!" Lee takes off in the direction of the medical tent or at least where he thinks the medical tent is.

"Now Guy-san how about we meet up with Kakashi, Hinata, and Obito and discuss this new plan. I have already sent for them and they should be waiting in the command tent." Naruto leads the way to his command tent where sure enough the three officers are waiting.

Naruto hands Kakashi the scroll and he starts to move the pieces on the map into place. "So if I am ready Shikamaru's plan correctly Naruto's forces are to remain here, my forces are to rejoin and cover Koi Pass, and Guy's men will seal off Red Valley correct?"

"Yes, that is what I got too." Naruto looks at the map laid out in front of him and at how Shikamaru predicts the enemy will move. Shikamaru has predicted that the two armies are a diversion and that the two separate forces are going to attack the eastern and southern borders along with a third attacking here. "Well my men are in place, so the rest is up to you. Has Sasuke's unit been informed about the change in plan?"

Guy turns to look at Naruto and answers, "Yes a hawk demon flew the new plans out to him. Naruto-kun I am also to inform you that the Hokage and your mother are on their way to the leader's summit. Kurenai is also with them."

Naruto nods his head in understanding. He is worried about his father but his mom is a strong 7 tail fox demon and Kurinei is an alpha lynx. He has faith that they will be safe, plus his dad is an 8 tail fox not much can take his old man on.

Kakashi leaves to gather the men he has at Red Valley and lead them to Koi Pass. Guy takes his men and heads towards Red Valley. Again the plan is simple three groups, three locations, but this time they are ready for full invasion from all three locations. Human soldiers have also joined the demon ranks, under the command of the demon generals. The sites are now heavily guarded and there is no chance of breaking through.

xXx Two Days Later xXx

"Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama," the voice of a human look-out wakes Naruto up from his very, very brief sleep. "Naruto-sama movement has been sighted in the forest."

Getting up reluctantly, "It is a forest; please be more specific. What do you mean by movement?" When Naruto just wakes up he isn't very coherent, so you have to explain things carefully.

"Ah, oh," the human tries hard but stumbles on his words.

"Naruto-san…" Hinata comes up from behind and looks at the human, "what are you doing here, go back to your post and keep an eye out don't bother Naruto-san with half explanations."

"Yes Mama," the humans runs off towards his lookout.

"Naruto-san Kiba has picked up demon scent coming from the forest. He doesn't recognize any of the scents." Hinata explains the situation in clear simple terms for Naruto's half awake brain.

Naruto forces the rest of the sleep out and gets up. "Right get everyone in position this is it. Shikamaru was right; the demon force of the Amega army is here!" Naruto heads towards the front lines. He turns around and faces the units that make up his army. "Listen up, in a couple of minutes we will be clashing with Amega's demon troops don't let their numbers scare you remember most of them are lower level demons Omega's and Delta's at best. We can take them, we will take them. They will not get into Ruby!"

Cheers are heard from the crowd, but Kiba who is standing next to Naruto asks, "Okay so basically if I have done the math right it is 20 demons and about 500 humans against 400 demons right?"

"Not right," Sasuke appears next to Naruto with Itachi by his side. "Sorry we're late dobe."

"Teme," Naruto smiles up at his wolf and is captured in a kiss, "are your men in position?"

"Of course, now Sasuke release little sister so he can give orders," says Itachi. Hinata, Kiba, and Zabuza are desperately trying to stifle their laughter. Haku had gone up to his mate and was greeted in a similar fashion.

Sasuke reluctantly releases his fox and moves to stand beside him. Kiba corrects himself, "So 60 demons and 1500 humans against 400 demons? Yep that should do it."

"Wrong again Kiba," Naruto says has he addresses a blonde man walking up to him. "Welcome Deidara, is everything in place?"

"Yeah, don't worry my art will stop them!" Deidara exclaims as he falls into rank.

"Right, now that everyone is here," Naruto turns and readdresses the fully gathered army. "Unit 7, Unit 3, Black Ops, and Demolition this is the first time all of us are working together but let's try to get along and keep these pests out!"

Huge cheers rise from the crowd as the demons move to take their positions on the front lines. The humans, about 2,000 of them, remain in the back. They know they are there for back up, and that unless ordered they don't enter into the fight. The 80 members of the 4 demon units would hopefully be enough to stop them. What they don't realize is the demons on the front line consist of five primary alphas Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Itachi; and six alphas Hinata, Zabuza, Haku, Kiba, Deidara, and Yamato. This doesn't include the many other alphas and betas within the rest of the ranks. You don't enter these units unless you are strong. All except the demolition unit no one under beta level is allowed within these units' ranks, because demolition is mainly exploding things up from afar weaker demons that are skilled in bombs are welcome.

If one had to make a quick estimate of the numbers there are 5 primary alphas, 40 alphas, 30 betas, 5 deltas, and 0 omegas. Konoha is the strongest demon village to date, and this army shows the power they have. The military they are going up against is made up of mainly betas and deltas. Not to mention the human forces facing off with one unit of nearly entire alphas each. Guy and Kakashi's units are primarily alphas with few betas also. Shikamaru had set it up so that the power advantage would be in their hands, but still have plenty of extra hands just in case, the humans.

Demons start to appear in the army's line of sight. Naruto holds up his hand and the rest of the officers follow suit. The army is held at bay until the enemy hits the mines set by Deidara, "BOOM" land mines go off! The front line of the invading force is blown sky high, a couple limbs fly towards the Konoha army. The second line breaks free and Naruto drops his arm. Sasuke signals his men to release a barrage of long range magic attacks. Fire, lightning, water, wind, and earth spells all hit the Amega army head on. Bodies' burn, fry, drown, tear to pieces, and are crushed. The spells reach further into the ranks causing devastation in the Amega army.

Soldiers who are not being attacked by incoming fire break free and attack the Konoha army head on. Naruto and Jiraiya draw two knifes each, Sasuke and Itachi draw their swords, Hinata takes her stance, Haku reaches for his senbon, Zabuza unlatches his huge sword, Orochimaru forms a spell, Kiba goes down on all fours, and Yamato gets in position. Naruto breaks ranks and meets the enemy head on, his second in command Hinata and unit closely behind. The others are less quick to react and are lost in Unit 7's charge, but do join the battle.

Sasuke and Naruto find themselves back to back fighting the enemy. Naruto's right arm reaches out and with a knife infused with wind cuts through five demons. Sasuke's lightning blade makes quick work of five others.

When the Konoha army has the advantage a streak of light splits the armies and in the middle of the blast stands a man with orange hair and piercings throughout his face. Pain lifts his finger and points at Naruto. Naruto walks forward, the two demons stare at each other, and no other demon is moving. Sasuke is watching with extreme attention, waiting for a sign that he needs to join. When a surge of primary alpha magic surges forth from Pain Sasuke's eyes widen; just as he is about to back Naruto up the two demons shift.

Standing in the center of the armies is Naruto in full demon form. His nine tails swinging in multiple different directions, his shoulders stand 6 feet tall, and his fur is yellow with a black tip on both his ears, feet and tails. Pain has also shifted and a 9 foot tall Jackal demon is standing in his place. The two demons snarl and snap at each other, then without warning charge. Pains jaws come down around Naruto's throat and squeeze shut. One of Naruto's tails whip around and as if it is razor sharp cuts a gash in the Jackal's right side.

Sasuke watches from the side lines, his tail and ears have appeared and his canines have enlarged in his mouth. When he sees Naruto be pinned to the ground he lunges forward transforming in mid air. A large black wolf standing 10 feet tall nocks the smaller Jackal off of Naruto. Sasuke positions himself between Naruto and Pain, snarling and barring his fangs at the demon who dares invade his country and touch his mate. Naruto recovers and circles around to the other side of Pain. Naruto and Sasuke move in sync performing a pincer attack and hitting Pain from two sides.

Sasuke grabs Pain's throat in his jaws as Naruto restrains his hind legs. Together they flip him over and one of Naruto's tails pierce the Jackal's chest. A whimper is heard from Pain then he dies. As Naruto and Sasuke back away from the corpse the Jackal reverts back into Pain. Upon seeing their leader fall the demons of Amega retreat.

xXx Leaders' Summit xXx

Minato addresses the other leaders of the demon villages and informs them of the threat from the south. It is agreed that the villages being threatened by the Amega army will join forces.

xXx Konoha Camp xXx

The Konoha army is celebrating their victory. Kakashi and Guy's units successfully protected their posts. They know that this isn't the end, but tonight they are going to live it up. Kabuto and Orochimaru are seen heading towards Orochimaru's tent, Haku and Zabuza are spotted tumbling into their shared tent, Sakura and Lee are dancing, Guy and Yamato are making out, and Naruto and Sasuke haven't been seen since Sakura healed their injuries.

Orochimaru & Kabuto:

The two snake demons fall onto Orochimaru's bed each making short work of the others clothes. Orochimaru had returned without a scratch on him, but Kabuto had received a rather nasty gash on his left leg when he appeared to retrieve an injured mongoose demon, the mongoose was the one to injure him. Though Kabuto was able to heal himself quickly, Orochimaru is still gentle with his left leg.

They kiss every part of each other's bodies, hands exploring for unseen injuries. Orochimaru's hands travel towards Kabuto's tight ass, and semi erect cock. Grabbing hold of Kabuto's cock Orochimaru starts to slowly pump up and down. He then brings his fingers to Kabuto's lips and says "Suck," which Kabuto does. When Orochimaru's fingers are well lathered in saliva he slips them out of Kabuto's mouth and brings his hand to Kabuto's entrance.

Orochimaru slips one finger in and captures his mate's lips in one motion. Fervently kissing his mate Orochimaru prepares him for love. His long practiced fingers find Kabuto's prostate and press up against it instantly causing Kabuto to moan into the searing kiss. Orochimaru adds a second finger and starts to scissor. After a couple minute he adds a third. Finally when Kabuto is begging for it Orochimaru removes his hands and impales Kabuto in one quick motion.

Kabuto cries out, his hands holding onto his mate's back. His fingernails are leaving deep red crescents in Orochimaru's back. When Orochimaru starts to move he is careful not to put too much strain on Kabuto's leg. Close to release Orochimaru starts to pump faster and faster, hitting Kabuto's prostrate. Kabuto comes first with Orochimaru falling behind him after two more thrusts. "Don't scare me like that again," Orochimaru instructs.

"Sorry, Orochimaru-koi," responds Kabuto. The two curl up in each others' arms and fall asleep.

Zabuza & Haku:

Their make out session had start with Zabuza pinning Haku to a tree in front of the bonfire, now they are stumbling towards their tent and through the door flap. Haku lands on top of Zabuza and grinds his hips down, causing his cute round ass to brush against Zabuza's rock hard member. "Haku-chan, don't do that," Zabuza says between gritted teeth.

Haku smiles and repeats his actions, "And if I don't? What are you going to do to me?"

Zabuza jumps up, and pins Haku to the bed. How he did it even Haku is unsure, but he doesn't mind this change of position, "I am going to pound into all night Haku, be ready."

Haku practically purrs in response to the arousal in Zabuza's voice. "Please, Zabuza-san please I want you. You were so hot on the battlefield."

Zabuza leans down and captures his mate's lips in a demanding kiss for dominance. A demand Haku happily responds to. Zabuza detaches their lips and quickly removes both their clothes. He then leans down and grabs a bottle of lube. Opening the bottle he spreads a fair amount onto his fingers and member. Pushing two fingers into Haku Zabuza makes sure he is good and slick then enters him.

Haku is well loosened already because they both have very active libidos; he normally never needs preparations beyond this. Zabuza begins to move; each thrust is calculating, aiming straight for Haku's prostate. With each thrust Haku sees stars, and begs for more.

When they are both close Zabuza leans down and capture his cute mate's lips. This kiss is gentle not demanding, but still dominating. Haku responds to the kiss by coming, his muscles clenching causing Zabuza to follow close behind.

After a quick rest Zabuza rolls over onto his back making Haku straddle him, "Ready for round two?" is Zabuza's question.

Haku lifts himself up inserts Zabuza's re-hardening cock and impales himself. He then starts to thrust up and down, "Yes." Moans and calls are heard from their tent until about 3 a.m. when they final collapse from exhaustion.

Lee & Sakura; Yamato & Guy:

Lee is spinning Sakura around the bonfire to the music provided by four song bird demons. Sakura's pink hair looks aflame in the fire light. In the background Yamato has Guy pinned to a tree, his tongue down the smaller mans throat. Yamato and Guy may be a mated pair but very few actually know this.

Lee takes Sakura's hand kisses it and leads her off towards their tent. Yamato carries his youthful turtle towards his tent. The two couples will not be seen until sunrise.

Sasuke & Naruto:

Sasuke is looking down at his fox's face. Said fox is sleeping due to some drug Sakura had given him. Sasuke runs his hands through Naruto's silken blonde hair, reveling in the feel of it. Being able to touch Naruto never gets old for Sasuke. After those three years apart spending even one night apart is hell. Sasuke smiles at Naruto and leans down, his lips pressing a light kiss to Naruto's forehead.

Sasuke changes out of his uniform and gets into bed next to his dobe. Reaching over he grabs Naruto's body and holds him to his chest. Arms wrapped tightly around his mate Sasuke says "My Purus Aurvulp, I love you," in the demons language.

Naruto smiles against Sasuke's chest and whispers, "Love you Coracilup." Sasuke's grip tightens on the sleeping fox and he closes his eyes. Feeling secure with his mate in his arms where he belongs Sasuke drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

Kakashi, Itachi, Hinata, Deidara, Obito, and Kiba:

The six demons that are unlucky enough to not have their mates here at this time opt to spend the night on lookout duty. Individual shifts of 4 hours each. Kakashi is first, and he spends most of his time thinking about Iruka and what he is doing as part of village security. Itachi after him wishes he was at sea with his shark. Next is Hinata happy that Naruto is okay but depressed that Jugo was on a mission. Deidara thinks of his latest creations, and what to get Tenten for her birthday. Obito is fifth and he thinks of Rin in her nurse's outfit and the many "games" they play with it. Final one for duty is Kiba who thinks of Shino, and the feel of Shino's fingers running through his hair. Sunrise comes with no movement.

xXx Amega Army Camp xXx

"What did you think of Naruto?" a woman with blue hair in a tent is addressing a man sitting in a chair.

The man moves forward and his face lights up. The man is wearing an orange spiral mask. In the center of the spiral is a whole revealing one eye, and sharingan. "I like him; I like him a lot now to get him to come to me."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Who is the man behind the Amega Army if not Pain? Find out next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, and for those who have reviewed THANK YOU! On that note please review!**

**Edited and reloaded. **


	18. Chapter 8 Alliances and Promises

**Rated M: for multiple sex scenes and violence. **

**I don't own Naruto! **

**Sorry for the wait due to issues chapters will be coming slower than what they have been. One reason is I had nearly all the chapters already loaded typed out before putting the prologue up, now though I am trying to write them as quickly as possible. Two weeks from now though I have time off from school and my internet situation should be fixed so chapters can be loaded again! Please hang in there. Oh and I know some of my friends have asked when Orochimaru is going to betray Konoha the answer is NEVER, the reason is as a demon he is already basically immortal, and as a sage knows nearly every spell; so basically his reason for leaving doesn't stand up in this universe, but he is still weird and creepy. **

**Pairings Present in this Chapter: Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka, Kisame x Itachi, Shino x Kiba, Lee x Sakura, Jugo x Hinata, Deidara x Tenten, Neji x Gaara, Choji x Ino, Obito x Rin, Yamato x Guy, Ibiki x Anko, Asuma x Kurenai, Zabuza x Haku, Orochimaru x Kabuto, Jiraiya x Tsunade, and Kankaru x Sai. This chapter is mainly a filler, an in between chapter of how the demons of Konoha and their mates pass the time.**

Chapter 8: Alliances and Promises

xXx Leaders Summit xXx

During the summit the leaders have agreed to form an alliance against the threat of the southern Amega clans. Konoha will lead the alliance with Minato as the military chief. Some have expressed concern over having one person control many nations' armies, but it was agreed that Minato would be the head, but each of the village leaders would still have a say in what their military forces do.

As the leaders are preparing to leave the summit a figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it appears before them causing the leaders' bodyguards to move between them and the intruders. Kushina and Kurenai move in front of Minato; Kushina drawing a knife, and Kurenai ready to cast an illusion. "Hello, I am here to see if we can come to an arrangement," says the man.

"What arrangement may that be?" says Minato. He has also drawn his own knifes and is prepared should the need arise.

Looking closer the demons present see that the man is wearing an orange spiral mask covering his entire face, and that the only hole in the mask is over his right eye; an eye that possesses the sharingan. "No need to be hostile Hokage-san, I have just come from seeing your son; cute boy isn't he?" the masked man says.

Kushina's grip tightens on her knife, and Minato grows angry. "What have you done to our son?" demands Kushina.

"Don't worry he is fine," reassures the man. "He managed to kill my general with the help of that black wolf. I must say though, is it true that Konoha has been hiding a nine tail fox, did you all know this?" The masked man now addresses the rest of the summit members.

"Yes, we have been informed of Konoha's military strength. Naruto is amongst the generals listed," Gaara explains. Gaara has been worried about Neji but now he is worried about his best friend.

"I see," the masked man seems to contemplate this. "Well then I should introduce myself, I am Madara Uchiha and I am here to ask that you hand over the nine tails to me."

The commotion that goes through the room is enough to cause a human to shrink back in fear, and the magic auras that erupt are enough to cause a delta demon to die. "This is an outrage! First you attack us, now you want us to hand over a member of our village! Don't insult us further!" Minato's anger is present with each word he says, "And if you are Madara Uchiha then where have you been for the last two hundred years? According to records you died during your coup-de-ta fighting against the first Hokage."

The man laughs, "Of course I have been hiding and waiting for my chance to fulfill my goal, world conquest; well more like demon world conquest. You see I wish to control every demon village, uniting them under me!"

Another surge of magic is felt as the members of the summit become increasingly angry at Madara's boasts. "We will never allow it," is the Raikage's answer.

"You think we will just stand back and let you take our village?" is the Mizukage's response.

"My back may not take it but we will fight," says the Tsuchikage.

"Oh, the Hokage, Kazekage, Raikage, Mizukage, and Tsuchikage all are working together. This is a rare occurrence. Last time I remember you all hated each other." Madara is confident in his stance and words. "Could it be that the demon clans have learned to set aside their differences for a period of time? If I am not mistaken Hokage-san was it not the Raikage's own man who tried to kidnap your son?"

Minato brushes the taunt aside, "This issue doesn't concern the past. Our objective here is to deal with you and your army."

Disappointed that his jibe didn't work Madara prepares to leave, "Fine if you won't hand over what I want then I will have no choice but to take him, oh and your villages to." After speaking, Madara disappears in a swirl.

The five kage and their two bodyguards each remain still, ready for anything, for another 5 minutes. When they know the coast is clear they turn and face each other. "I see the need for this alliance now, Hokage you have our support," says Raikage.

"My village will participate as well, we must protect our villages and Naruto," says Gaara the Kazekage.

"Don't worry Hokage, we won't let him take your son and at the same time we will kill him for sure this time around," reassures Mizukage, the only female leader present.

"I am still unsure of this alliance but I will go along with it," says Tsuchikage.

Minato looks at the other kage and thanks each of them. "Thank you Raikage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and Kazekage. Let us reconvene here in one week's time to go over our plans." Minato points at Spirit Mountain, normally consider neutral territory due to the mating ceremony that takes place there, but it is also nearly in the center of the five great nations. The leaders agree and start to head back to their villages.

Minato, Kushina, and Kurenai head southwest from their current position. "What are you going to tell Naruto, Hokage-sama?" asks Kurenai.

Kushina and Minato exchange glances, "Nothing," says the Hokage.

"But, Minato our son has the right to know someone is after him," argues Kushina.

Minato doesn't like the idea but, "If we tell Naruto about Madara targeting him he will try and settle it by himself. Most likely, he will try to bargain with Madara something like 'take me in place of my village' right?"

Kushina wants to argue but she knows that is exactly what her impulsive son would do. "Yes your right, he would do something like that."

Kurenai watches the exchange and decides to offer an alternative, "How about telling Sasuke?"

Minato and Kushina look at Kurenai like one of her illusions had misfired. "Telling Sasuke would be the equivalent of locking Naruto up in a cage until Madara is dead, which could be a very long time," responds Kushina with a slight shake to her head.

"The boy want sit back and do nothing if he learns that his mate is being targeted," answers Minato. "The thing to do is to keep this from both the boys. I will inform the clan leaders of the situation, but Naruto and Sasuke are to remain oblivious to this situation."

The three continue to walk back to Konoha, stopping a couple times to eat, and rest at traveler inns.

xXx Konoha xXx

Units 7, 3, 2, the Black Ops, Demolition, and Unit Guy are all arriving home from the front lines. Mates, friends, family, and clan members are at the village gate to great the returning soldiers. Hinata runs into Jugo's arms to be embraced in a tight hug. Deidara is greeted by Tenten with a kiss. Kisame is there and picks up Itachi and swings him around in an embrace, while kissing him. Shino captures Kiba in a hug, and kiss. Obito is kissing Rin, who is tiring to look him over for injuries. Iruka, who was on guard duty at the gate, moves from his post and allows Kakashi to embrace him. Tsunade is there to greet her returning medics and Jiraiya. Fugaku and Mikoto are present to greet their sons, and son-in-law. Kushina and Minato, who arrived yesterday, are also present to greet Naruto and Sasuke, along with the returning men and women. Orochimaru and Kabuto are greeted by Anko, a sea snake demon and former pupil of Orochimaru. Nearly all residents of Konoha are present to both greet and say good bye to the units who are now leaving to take over for Units 7, 2, and Unit Guy. Asuma's unit, Kurenai's unit, and Unit 9 are to take their places at the border.

After good byes and greetings are said the soldiers who are departing head towards their destinations, while those returning head home, except the generals whom have to report to the Hokage. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Guy, Kakashi, and Deidara all head towards the Hokage's office following behind Minato. Passing through the streets of Konoha they are greeted by the residents and shop owners, all thanking them for their protection and hard work. While passing by one particular flower shop Mrs. Yamanaka comes out and hands each of the generals, and the Hokage a flower. Thanking Ino's mother they continue along their route to the tower.

Arriving at Hokage tower the 6 generals and Hokage walk up to the top floor to Minato's office. On the way up they are greeted by staff. Coming to the last floor Naruto opens the door for his father and everyone else. The six generals take seats on the couches provided, and Minato takes his seat behind his desk, "Okay, report. Kakashi you go first. How did things go at Koi Pass?"

Kakashi: "Like predicted by Shikamaru and the Intelligence department half of the Human force of the Amega army attempted to come through Koi Pass. With minimal effort on our part we were able to prevent their advance. Zero casualties from my unit, and nearly eight-nine percent of the enemy was either killed or seriously injured. The remaining soldiers did sustain damage, no one got away unscathed on the enemies side."

Minato: "Good, Kurenai will be taking up your post. After a week's rest I want you and your men to go and relieve her and her unit, understood?"

Kakashi: "Understood Master."

Minato: "Guy, how was your success at Red Valley?"

Guy: "Again as predicted by Shikamaru the other half of the enemy human forces approached Red Valley looking to cross. With the power of youth, and teamwork my unit was able to completely prevent their entrance. Zero casualties were sustained by my men, and 95 percent of the enemy was either killed or in critical condition." Guy looks over to Kakashi, "Seems I win this round." Kakashi rolls his eye and looks the opposite direction. "Just like my rival to be so cool about a loose."

Minato: "Enough Guy, and thank you. Unit 9 will be taking your place, and again after a week's rest you will return and relieve them."

Guy: "Yes Hokage-sama."

Minato: "Deidara, report."

Deidara: "I was able to place the mines in the positions set up by intelligence, and my Art worked beautifully. They were blown sky high, yeah!"

Minato: "Excellent I will take it then that it was a success, Itachi report."

Itachi: "Black Ops was successful in providing back up for Units 3, and 7. No casualties were sustained within our ranks."

Minato: "Good, Sasuke report."

Sasuke: "After receiving the change in strategy Unit 3 moved to the border at Tensei Forest to provide back up for Unit 7. With combined effort between Naruto and me, we were able to defeat their commanding officer Pain, and the Amega army retreated."

Minato: "Glad to hear it, Naruto report." Minato didn't mention he already knew about Sasuke and Naruto defeating Pain, he and Kushina had decided to keep the knowledge of Madara wanting Naruto a secret and that meant keeping his appearance at the summit a secret.

Naruto: "Unit 7 was deployed to the border with Unit 2 as back up. After receiving new orders for the first time Unit 7 relocated at the Tensei Forest while Unit 2 split into two to cover the Red Valley and Koi Pass. Upon receiving the second update from Shikamaru my Unit was order to prepare for battle with an entire demon force. Two days after receiving the plan the Amega army attacked. With the combined efforts of Unit 7, 3, Black Ops, and the Demolition Unit we were able to prevent them from crossing into Ruby. No casualties within Unit 7 a few injuries but nothing serious. As Sasuke mentioned with a combined efforts him and I took out Pain, and then the Amega army retreated." Naruto takes a deep breath and leans back into his seat, Sasuke's arm around his shoulders.

Minato smiles and finishes with, "Good, Asuma is taking over for you. One week from now you will relieve them. Protection of the border is a success. I am also pleased to report that the other Kage's have agreed to help in the fight against Amega. We also have information on the real leader behind this operation. His name is Madara Uchiha."

Upon hearing this name both Sasuke and Itachi freeze, Itachi speaks first, "Are you sure it was Madara-sama?"

"Yes there is no mistake that it is Madara," answers Minato.

"Fuck, we will have to inform the Uchiha clan off this," says Sasuke. "If Madara is still alive this is now a clan issue along with everything else."

Minato looks at Sasuke, "I am aware of the implications of what having a traitor as the enemy leader means." After a few more words exchanged Minato plans a meeting with the clan elders, and dismisses his generals.

Leaving Hokage tower the generals go off in different direction all looking for one thing, their mates. Fall is arriving and females are coming into heat. Kakashi goes off in the direct he thinks Iruka is. Itachi goes to find Kisame. Guy is greeted by Yamato outside of the building and they go off together. Deidara heads towards the village's north wall where Tenten is on duty. Sasuke and Naruto head towards their cabin.

xXx Kakashi and Iruka xXx

Kakashi heads towards the check in booth located just inside the village gates. Along the way he sees a man dressed in black pants and a black trench coat. He has a black skull cap on covering his bald scared head and several scars on his face. With the man is a woman with brown hair wearing khaki shorts and a belly shirt over a fish net shirt; Ibiki and Anko are talking animatedly about something. They spot Kakashi and wave him over. Arriving next to the pair Anko grabs his arm and says, "Kakashi don't you think it is a shame that I have to stay here while Ibiki goes out with the fleet?" Anko is looking up at Kakashi with big frightening eyes.

Kakashi is uncomfortable with Anko holding onto his arm, especially considering her mate is right in front of them. Anko and Ibiki have been mated for the same amount of time as him and Iruka, and from what Kakashi has heard they are a rather rough couple. Before Kakashi can say anything about Anko sticking to him she is shoved aside gently, "Anko-san, I would prefer it if you didn't cling to my wolf." The one to push Anko aside is Iruka, who takes her place on Kakashi's arm.

Anko huffs and moves to Ibiki's side, who wraps an arm around her trim waist. "I was just playing Iruka-chan. No reason to get territorial."

Iruka smiles a sweet but dark smile and says, "Anko-san I am sorry but you should understand that when it comes to our mates, demons don't understand playing; especially us alpha "females"." Iruka's eyes have taken on their demon shape and his ears poke out. "Now do you wish to continue this?"

Ibiki covers Anko's mouth with his hand and answers for her, "No she was in the wrong. Besides I don't want to have to fight Kakashi because I try to attack you for attacking my blood thirsty mate. I am sorry for her behavior. If you will excuse us I will take her home now." Ibiki drags Anko away and they head off towards their apartment.

Iruka turns and glares daggers at Kakashi. Without saying a word he detaches himself from his mate and storms off towards their cottage. Kakashi follows after him trying to defend himself. "Iruka she is a friend. How was I supposed to know she was using me to make Ibiki jealous? Come on Ru don't be like this. Ru, please Ru." Kakashi's words seem to fall onto deaf ears.

Reaching their house Iruka unlocks the front door and walks in, closing the door in Kakashi's face. "I don't want to hear your excuses. The fact is you let her cling to you like that. I thought I made myself clear I don't like it when others touch you, especially other females. They shouldn't even be near you as far as I am concerned." Anyone who thought Iruka was an understanding mate is dead wrong. Iruka is prone to jealousy just as much as anyone else and he likes to throw fits when Kakashi displeases him.

Deciding to go for broke Kakashi pulls out the card that always works. "I love you Casan Vuln. You know I am loyal to you and you alone. There is no one else in this world as cute, funny, smart, or loving as you my dear fox. I love so please let me in." Yes Kakashi is a whipped wolf when it comes to the chestnut fox.

Unable to stay mad at Kakashi after he says those lines Iruka opens the door and says, "I love you to Regen Lupi, so stop making me be mean to you okay?" Iruka says this with a slight pout.

Kakashi, unable to resist kissing Iruka, leans down and captures his pouting lips. "I promise I will not let another person touching me ever again, and if they do I will be sure to throw them off me." Kakashi closes the door behind them while stepping into the living room. Ignoring the soft decor, the hand crafted couch, and oak coffee table Kakashi and Iruka shuffle down the hallway. Entering the second door to the right Kakashi lays Iruka down on their bed. Their bedroom is a light blue, with darker blue curtains and bed spread. Oak dressers, tables and bed frame make up the furniture of the room. Pictures of them, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi's clan and family, Iruka's clan and family, and their many friends are in frames throughout the room.

Kakashi nibbles on Iruka's exposed fox ear while removing his flack vest. He then sets to removing the shirt, removing his mouth long enough to get the piece of clothing off. Kakashi then takes off Iruka's pants and boxers in one go. Iruka now is lying completely exposed beneath a fully dressed Kakashi.

Iruka not liking the situation reaches up and unzips Kakashi's vest, and removes it. This is followed by his shirt, then his pants, and finally his boxers. Now they are both naked lying in bed with Kakashi still nibbling of Iruka's ear. Iruka starts to squirm from the constant pressure on one of his most sensitive spots. Knowing how to get Kakashi's attention Iruka thrusts his hips up and grinds their semi-erect cocks together. Kakashi growls at the friction and takes the hint.

Moving downward Kakashi captures Iruka's mouth in an earth shattering kiss. Kakashi hates not seeing Iruka for prolonged periods of time, and he always needs to unwind when he has been fighting. Iruka has learned the best way is to let Kakashi take the lead during love making when he comes back from the field.

Kakashi does, his hands moving down to Iruka's nipples he starts to tease them simultaneously. Pinching and rolling them between his forefinger and thumb causing Iruka to arch up and moan into the spinning kiss Kakashi has him locked in. After several minutes of this Kakashi removes his left hand and allows it to travel further down Iruka's well toned body. Feeling his way past a flat toned stomach Kakashi runs his hand against Iruka's abs then lower to his goal. Capturing Iruka's erection in his hand Kakashi starts to pump up and down in a slow rhythm.

Taking his time Kakashi then removes his right hand and searches in the table by the bed and pulls out a bottle of lube. He applies an amble amount to his fingers before placing them at Iruka's entrance. Iruka gasps and breaks free from the kiss for the first time as Kakashi's first finger enters him. Kakashi moves his mouth down Iruka's jaw, throat, collar bone, and chest. Reaching his chest Kakashi's teeth sink into a patch of skin they have sunk into many times before. Iruka arches up for the claiming bite, and moans in response to the pleasurable pain it causes.

Kakashi is thorough in his preparations of Iruka. Not liking to hurt his little fox in the least bit, Kakashi makes sure Iruka is good and loosened before entering. When he knows Iruka is ready Kakashi applies lube to his now painful erection and slowly presses into Iruka. Kissing Iruka while entering, Kakashi captures the delicious sounds spilling from Iruka's mouth in his own. After entering fully Kakashi starts to move and angles each thrust towards Iruka's prostate.

Iruka wraps his arms around Kakashi's back and meets him thrust for thrust. He has also missed Kakashi and needs this just as much as his wolf. When they are both close Kakashi reaches between them and start to pump Iruka's member again. A few minutes later they are both coming. "Regen Lupi!" moans Iruka.

"Casan Vuln," groans Kakashi. Rolling off to the side Kakashi pulls Iruka into a hug and holds him for a couple of minutes before getting up and heading towards the bathroom. Kakashi turns the hot water on and adjusts the temperature. While the tub fills he picks Iruka up and helps him to the bathroom. Placing Iruka in the bath Kakashi climbs in behind him.

The pair bathes then eat dinner. Their conversation deals with what has been going on in the village while Kakashi has been at the border, and what Kakashi has been doing. Iruka is especially interested in how the battle went. After dinner they clean the dishes and go into the living room to watch a moving. Kakashi passes out with his head in Iruka's lap. After the movie ends Iruka wakes Kakashi up and they go to bed.

xXx Kisame and Itachi xXx

Itachi finds Kisame at the gate. He has a coach waiting to take them to their villa. Kisame hugs Itachi and helps him into the coach, gets in next to him, and gets the horses going. After three hours of ridding west they arrive at their ocean villa near a small forest. Getting out Itachi looks at his and Kisame's home, the drive way is U-shaped coming directly up to the front porch, six steps lead up to a front porch that spans the entire front part of the house; a small, couch, chair, and table sit facing the woods, and a swing faces the crashing waves of the beach in front of the house. Small flower baskets line the porch railing. The house is a light sand color.

Walking through the front door they enter their living room. The walls are a light sea green with tan couches, and a table made from drift wood. Off to the right is the parlor/library and sitting on the mantle are the two sculptures given to them by Naruto and Sasuke. Continuing through the house you come to a kitchen painted in sunshine yellow, something Kisame and Itachi plan to change soon.

The pair takes a seat on one of the two couches in the living room. Kisame reads the paper while Itachi writes out a formal report. When Itachi is halfway through writing Kisame gets up and goes to the kitchen, pulling out a salmon steak he starts to marinate it. Setting the oven and putting the salmon in, he sets the timer and goes back to the fridge. He pulls out broccoli, cuts it up, and sets it in a steamer. He then starts to make parmesan pasta.

By the time Kisame has set the table and is pulling out the salmon Itachi has finished writing his report, and goes into the kitchen and helps Kisame carry dinner to the table. Placing the food on the table the pair sits and eats.

"So were there any ships trying to break through your defense?" asks Itachi.

Kisame looks up and puts his chopsticks down, "We had one flying Coral colors, a trade ship from the islands, which we let pass. Other than that is was rather quite. How did back up and intelligence gathering go?"

Itachi shrugs his shoulders and continues to eat his broccoli. The shrug is all Kisame needs to know that Itachi was not very happy about his men being used as back up. They continued eating dinner talking about generic topics, mostly about what to do with the kitchen and that horrible color. It was agreed that they are going to paint it the same color as the living room.

After dinner Itachi does the dishes, because Kisame cooked, then they sit and watch a western. The end of the movie signals them to go to bed. Heading out of the living room they turn right down the hallway and enter the master suit. Here the color is darker, the first thing they changed. The walls are dark blue, the furniture is red oak, and the draperies and bedding are black. Itachi goes into the master bath, a true work of art. The bathroom is black marble and Japanese Ash. The tube is a sunk in Jacuzzi tub, with a silver fixture. Itachi turns the tub on, and while waiting for the deep tub to fill Itachi goes back into the room and grabs a pair of silk shorts, and Kisame.

The tub full, Kisame and Itachi get in after turning on the jets. Kisame rubs Itachi's shoulders working out the knots. They then sit back and relax enjoying the water, Itachi had added bath salts with a jasmine scent. Itachi and Kisame spend the rest of the bath cuddling and kissing each other. The jets are on a timer and when they turn off the two demons get out. They dry off and dress. The pair goes into their bedroom and relaxes on their bed. Itachi has his head on Kisame's chest and Kisame's arms are around Itachi. When Kisame's hand starts to roam lower, Itachi's ears and tail pop out his tail wagging, Kisame smiles and presses a finger inside Itachi.

Preparation is slow, neither of them wanting to really move too much; but once preparation is over Itachi climbs on top of Kisame and slowly inserts Kisame's penis. When Kisame is fully entered Itachi starts to move; with each thrust his pace gets faster and faster. Kisame's hands go to Itachi's waist and guide his movements. Feeling his release close Kisame changes positions, flipping Itachi onto his back Kisame starts to thrust into Itachi harder. Lowering his head he captures Itachi's lips in a passionate and fiery kiss. They come together, and Kisame rolls over taking Itachi with him. After several minutes Kisame pulls out reluctantly, and they get up and shower. The shower is separate from the bath standing in a corner. After showering the pair lies back down in bed and, while holding each other, fall asleep.

xXx Yamato and Guy xXx

A small man wearing a green body suit, orange leg warmers, a flack vest, and a red belt is walking down the street with a man wearing blue cargo pants, a blue shirt, and a flack vest. The man in green has shinny black hair in a bowl cut, extremely thick eyebrows, and high defined cheek bones. The man in blue has brown hair, black eyes, and a form of head gear on the covers his forehead and the sides of his face. These two men are walking hand in hand.

When Guy and Yamato pass a small tea shop on the way to their apartment they see Sakura and Lee. Stopping to talk to his student and second Guy drags Yamato into the shop. Sakura and Yamato greet each other, being acquainted due to going on missions together; meanwhile Guy and Lee are discussing the weeks break and preparations that need to be done before they leave again.

Yamato realizing his mate is talking shop turns around and says, "Guy, you are supposed to be relaxing please do so."

"There is no rest for youth," responds Guy. "If I am to return to the field I must have everything prepared for me and my comrades."

Yamato likes the energetic turtle but he can't stand him when he can't relax. Getting up from his seat Yamato lifts Guy's chin and kisses him gently. "Please, leave this for later okay. I have other plans," says Yamato after breaking the kiss.

Guy blushes and nods his head "yes", at a loose for words for once. Before they can continue with their make-out session Lee jumps up, "Guy-sensei, Yamato-san please go to your apartment we don't want a repeat of _that_ scene."

Yamato and Guy look at Lee then get up and leave the tea shop. The scene Lee was referring to happened two years ago. Yamato, Guy, Lee, and Kakashi were all out drinking, well Lee was having juice Kakashi, Yamato, and Guy were drinking, and Yamato and Guy thought they would explore the exhibitionist* in them. Lee and Kakashi had the unfortunate experience of seeing just how intimate the turtle and badger couple really are, a sight neither was going to forget any time soon. What the two didn't know was after they had left Yamato and Guy had continued with their "experiment" at the park.

Having Lee remind them of that incident gave them an idea. Being daylight out they knew they would get caught if they tried it again in the park; instead they went home and opened every curtain in their apartment. What follows is Yamato placing Guy on the kitchen counter and kissing him slowly. As if each touch of the lips, pass of his tongue, and breath is exactly calculated to draw out a response from his little energetic turtle. When Guy has become putty in Yamato's arms he reaches down and undoes the red belt around Guy's waist, and removes the vest. Yamato then moves to the zipper in the back of the awful green jump suit. Pulling the zipper down Yamato reveals Guy's pale muscular chest, stomach and arms. The entire time he is stripping his mate Yamato is still slowly, calculatingly kissing Guy.

By the time Guy's upper half is fully exposed five people have walked by their kitchen window, the pair living on the first level. Yamato's hands travel to Guy's legs and he urges him to wrap them around his waist. Guy follows Yamato's urging and Yamato picks Guy up and carries him to their sofa. Their apartment is a single level, with living room, kitchen, and dining room all opening on the other. A consistent color of cream is painted on the walls. The two sofas and recliner are a dark tan, and the wood furniture is a soft cherry.

Lying Guy down onto the largest of the two sofa's Yamato moves and takes off the rest of the jump suit. Now fully exposed Guy is a breathtaking vision of pristine white skin and carefully toned muscles from a lifetime of constant training. Yamato leans down and kisses every inch of Guy's chest and stomach lovingly. At this point people are gawking from outside their kitchen and living room windows. Very few know that Guy has an extremely sexy body, the jump suit hides it very well which is the only reason Yamato tolerates it. Moving lower Yamato takes Guy into his mouth and start to suck. Along with the sucking of his mouth and bobbing of his head Yamato's tongue starts to swirl around Guy's tip, causing several strained moans to escape the panting demons mouth. Before Guy can come Yamato removes his mouth and picks Guy up. Taking him into their bedroom Yamato places Guy onto the bed, and pins him underneath his body.

Yamato then digs in the drawer next to their bed and pulls out a bottle of message oil, not what he wants Yamato tosses it aside. Again Yamato digs through the drawer, again he pulls out something a pair of cuffs. Yamato looks at the cuffs and down at Guy but decides against it, he tosses the cuffs aside as well. Digging into the drawer Yamato proceeds to pull out a vibrator, condoms, a whip, and finally the bottle of lube.

Opening the bottle Yamato uses a fair amount on his fingers. Pressing a finger into Guy Yamato waits for the discomfort to recede; he then starts to move his finger. Yamato then adds a second finger, then a third; with all fingers in Yamato starts scissoring his fingers. When his fingers brush up against Guy's prostate he arches of the bed. Yamato pulls his fingers out and just as he is about to enter his sexing turtle a knock is comes from the window.

Yamato looks up and sees a man standing in front of his window trying to block the view from children outside. Yamato gets up and draws the curtains, and goes back to Guy. Grabbing the cuffs on the way he takes Guy's hands and cuffs him to the headboard. Guy objects very little and settles down after Yamato repositions himself at Guy's entrance. Lubricating his own penis Yamato enters his mate. Yamato's thrusts are like his kisses calculating, each thrust hitting the smaller mans prostrate hard. They come together each shouting the others name, and several people trying desperately to block out the sound.

Yamato helps Guy out of bed and into the bathroom; they shower and leave the apartment heading towards a local restaurant. Arriving at the restaurant they order chow mien, and sake. They talk about what to do with the apartment, mentioning the wall color needs to be changed. After dinner they go to the movies and watch the latest coming of age film, much to Yamato's chagrin. When the movie ends they head towards the park, and on a bench repeat their first public performance.

xXx Sasuke and Naruto xXx

Sasuke and Naruto are heading towards the road that leads to their forest cabin, but before reaching they stop and get some groceries at the open farmers market. Picking out fruits, vegetables, meats, and some noodles the pair pay for their food and continue towards their home. Turning off of the main street they run into Karin and Suigetsu, a mated pair that are famous for hating each other. Karin has red hair that is comes to her chin at one side and below her shoulder on the other. She wears glasses, high boots, black shorts, and a light purple shirt that zips up the front above her navel and is long in the back. Suigetsu has white hair wears light blue pants, and a purple shirt. Strapped to his back is a large sword. Karin and Suigetsu are both nature demons, creatures' humans once called nymphs. Suigetsu is a water demon while Karin is a tree demon.

As Sasuke and Naruto turn the corner Karin sees Sasuke and runs towards him. Karin is Naruto's true test of patience. It is with her around that his training with Jiraiya about self control really pays off. Karin comes directly in front of Sasuke pushing Naruto aside and purrs "Sasuke-kun, can we go see a movie." She bats her eyes in a provocative way.

Her offer is refused, "No, I am going home with Naruto." Sasuke walks past Karin and continues walking, Naruto at his side. When Karin forces the issue and grabs Sasuke's arm Naruto spins around grabs Karin by the throat and pins her to the wall of a shop.

With his ears out, fangs extended, and eyes red Naruto says in a dead tone, "Karin, if you wish to live you will not touch Sasuke again." Naruto's primary alpha aura is spilling out of him causing the beta Karin to suffocate. Along with his elongated nails digging into her flesh she yelps in terror.

Suigetsu moves to remove Naruto from his stupid mate when Sasuke moves to Naruto's side. "Let her go Naruto." Naruto looks over to Sasuke who captures his lips in a reassuring kiss. "Come on baby, let her go. Let's go home."

Naruto relaxes and releases Karin who falls to the ground ungracefully. Sasuke wraps his arm around Naruto's waist picks up the groceries that had fallen to the ground and starts to walk away. Sasuke stops and without turning around says, "Karin this joke has gone on long enough, give it up. I love Naruto, and I don't want to see Suigetsu get hurt because you are a bitch." With those words Sasuke guides Naruto away from the target of his wrath and towards their house.

Karin and Suigetsu are left on the roadside looking at their backs. Suigetsu says, "Karin give it up, he will never love you."

Karin looks at Suigetsu and says, "Yeah, well neither will you." Before he can respond she gets up and storms after Sasuke and Naruto. "Sasuke-kun, wait up! Sasuke-kun," Karin calls after Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto reach their cabin and have enough time to place the groceries on the counter in the kitchen before they hear Karin calling for Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki I challenge you for the right to mate with Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto growls in response to the challenge and exits the cabin.

Karin is standing in the middle of their path way leading to their house, her head held high and her hands at her hips. "I challenge you Naruto, what is your answer?"

Naruto smiles a feral smile, "I accept." in one swift movement Naruto jumps and lands in front of Karin, his ears and all nine tails showing. Karin isn't a fighter she is a healer and sensor. With Naruto's approach she backs away, but realizing this she digs her feet in and stands her ground. They stand staring at each other waiting for Sasuke to get an official. Thirty minutes later Sasuke returns with Raidou and Genma. They had been working in Hokage tower and Sasuke has already filled them in. Genma has brown hair and almost always has a senbon in his mouth. Raidou also has brown hair, and he has a scare from the top of his nose down and across is left cheek. Genma steps forward.

"Karin you challenge Naruto for the right to mate with Sasuke correct," says Raidou.

"Yes," responds Karin.

"Naruto you accept this challenge," asks Raidou.

"Yes," answer Naruto.

Genma raises his arm and says, "Begin!"

Naruto and Karin circle each other. Karin is tense and nervous, while Naruto is relaxed and calculating. Using her sensing abilities to her advantage Karin senses when Naruto is preparing to strike. Making a dash to the right Karin barley misses a water spell aimed at her chest. She doesn't have time to rest though as she has to dodge another spell aimed for her legs. Over and over Karin dodges spells, all aimed for places that won't kill.

Suigetsu is standing on the sidelines tense and ready to save the idiot woman. She may not think it but he really does have feelings for her, and it hurts him every time she hits on Sasuke. Sasuke is also watching from the sidelines but he is trying to figure out why Naruto doesn't just attack her physically. _'Why wear her down with spells?_' The answer comes when on well placed wind spell catches Karin's feet and trips her.

Karin falls to the ground not able to catch herself this time due to exhaustion. Naruto walks up to her and pulls a knife. Infusing it with wind Naruto places the knife to Karin's throat, before he can draw blood though Suigetsu draws his sword and intervenes. Genma calls an end to the challenge, and he and Raidou leave hand in hand muttering about stupid kids unable to face their feelings. Obvious that Karin lost Suigetsu picks her up and carries her away.

"Put me down Suigetsu, I can walk," complains Karin. Suigetsu puts her down, pushes her up against a tree, and kisses her.

"Now you listen to me you selfish bitch. Don't go deciding how I feel about you on your own. You are the one who hates me, not the other way around." Suigetsu kisses Karin again and continues, "You have lost to Naruto give up. You are my mate, I will NOT share you."

Karin looks up at Suigetsu and smiles. She wraps her arms around his neck and says, "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" The two smile at each other knowing they are both in the wrong. They kiss and head towards Suigetsu's house.

Naruto looks back at Sasuke and smiles sheepishly, "I didn't want to kill her. It is obvious that Suigetsu loves that witch, although I am unsure why."

Sasuke smiles back at Naruto and walks up to him, "Dobe." Sasuke leans down and kisses his little blonde fox. Hand in hand they go back inside and start to clean up. The house is a disaster because they left in such a hurry. Putting the groceries away Sasuke cleans the kitchen while Naruto cleans the living room. After the cleaning is down they go outside and shift.

One of Naruto and Sasuke's favorite pass times is an afternoon run, and with the bright sunshine they couldn't pass up the opportunity. They run for hours playing tag, and just relaxing in the forest. At some point they lie down beneath a tree curled up together. The pair wake up after sunset and start the trek home.

Arriving home Sasuke and Naruto shift back and put their clothes back on. They both go into the kitchen and start dinner. Naruto sets the table while Sasuke is pulling dinner out. They sit and eat choosing not to talk. After dinner the pair goes upstairs and as soon as the door is shut behind them they come together.

Sasuke pins Naruto to the wall kissing him as if his life depends on it. Naruto returns the kisses with vigor. Soon they are pulling the others shirts off and undoing pants. Once completely naked Naruto wraps his legs around Sasuke waist, Sasuke holding him up against the wall, continues to kiss Naruto desperately. Naruto grabs a bottle on the dresser nearby and opens it.

Lubricating his own fingers Naruto starts to prepare himself. Sasuke watches with attention as he kisses his lover. When Naruto is done stretching and lubricating himself he empties more lubricant onto his hand and slicks up Sasuke's erection. After this is done Sasuke slowly enters Naruto.

Fully entered, Sasuke starts thrusting into Naruto over and over using the wall as leverage to position Naruto for each thrust. Naruto comes from the constant pressure administered to his prostate and Sasuke pulls out leads Naruto to the bed flips him over to where Naruto is on all fours, and reenters him.

Again Sasuke starts to thrust in and out but this time his hand is also pumping Naruto's re-hardening penis. In and out, fast and hard comes Sasuke's thrusts in time with the pumps of his hand. It doesn't take long for Naruto to come again, screaming "Sasuke!"

Sasuke, who has been holding himself back, lets himself go upon hearing his name leave his lover's lips. The pair collapses onto the large bed and snuggles for several minutes before Sasuke gets up and gets a warm damp towel to clean his fox up with. After cleaning up the two crawls under the covers and while holding each other fall asleep.

xXx Next Morning xXx

Sasuke and Naruto wake up early and head into town for breakfast. Yamato and Guy are also heading out for breakfast. Kakashi and Iruka are rummaging around in the kitchen trying to get breakfast made. Kisame and Itachi come through the village gates, heading towards Kakashi and Iruka's.

Everyone meets outside Kakashi and Iruka's cottage. Kakashi answers the door and lets them in, Raidou, Genma, Kotestu, and Izumo have already arrived. Kotestu has black hair and a bandage across his nose and cheeks. Izumo has brown hair and is wearing a blue bandana over his head. Raidou and Genma are a mated pair with Genma giving off the female pheromone. Izumo and Kotestu are also a mated pair Izumo being the one with the female pheromone. The couples take their seats at the large table set up in back, except Naruto who goes to help Iruka with brining out the food.

Kakashi looks at Kotestu and says, "Have you found a way to beg for forgiveness that works without having to be desperate?"

Everyone hears the question and turns to look at the silver wolf. Sasuke's eyes are huge, he can't believe he heard Kakashi ask that; Itachi and Kisame look at each other then back to Kakashi. Izumo and Genma looked at each other knowingly and say in unison, "What did you do to Iruka-chan?" Both Izumo and Genma are the females in their relationships and there is only one reason Kakashi asks for advice.

Sasuke looks at Kakashi accusingly, and Raidou gawks at the wolf. "I didn't do anything. Anko was hanging onto me yesterday and Ru saw it. I am innocent." Kakashi tries his best to defend himself.

Genma speaks first, "Kakashi as someone who has had to plead with my mate to forgive me; I know that in a "female" demon's eye, if another female is hanging onto his mate, it is the mate's, not the other females, fault. Right Raidou?" Genma addresses his mate.

Raidou smile at his lover and nods his head yes. Sasuke then speaks, "Don't let Naruto know you were unfaithful to Iruka-san. He might just try to kill you."

"I wasn't unfaithful!" Kakashi starts to pout and Iruka and Naruto come out.

Seeing the look on his lovers face and everyone laughing Iruka get defensive, "What have you all done to my Kakashi?"

Everyone turns and Kakashi becomes pale, well paler. Itachi gets up and helps them along with saying, "They aren't making fun of him. Kakashi was just telling us of his little slip up yesterday. You were completely in the right in being angry with him."

Iruka blushes but agrees and places the food on the table. Guy and Yamato look at Iruka and Kakashi and Guy says, "Kakashi, my eternal rival, I think it is about time you tell us what Iruka did to Anko, and what you said to make him forgive you for your foolishness."

Kakashi's mouth falls open and Naruto asks, "What does he mean Iruka-nii? Why does Kakashi need you to forgive him?" Sasuke is quick to capture his mates attention by bring some fruit to his mouth and hand feeding him.

Iruka answers Guy's and Naruto's questions. "Yesterday on our way home Anko was flirting with Kakashi to make Ibiki jealous. As for how he made it up to me, that is none of your business."

With that said the subject was dropped and the group changed topics. The rest of the conversation was about mundane things and very little else. After breakfast everyone helped clear the table and Kisame offered to do dishes. Once the cleaning was done the group said goodbye and left. Each couple goes off in a different direction: Kotestu and Izumo head towards the gates for duty, Raidou and Genma head toward Hokage tower for duty, Guy and Yamato head off to do spirits know what, Itachi and Kisame return to their carriage and head home to paint their kitchen, and Naruto and Sasuke head towards the Uzumaki manor.

Arriving at his childhood home Naruto goes up to the door and announces his and Sasuke's arrival. "Mom, Dad I'm home, Sasuke is with me." Naruto's parents come out of the dining room from eating their breakfast and greet their son and son-in-law. The rest of the day Naruto spends with his mom going over matters for the clan. Sasuke watches his dobe try and take in all the information his mother is feeding him.

The couples spend their week peacefully and blissfully enjoying each other and their friends. When a week has passed Unit 7, 2, and unit Guy prepare to leave, added to Unit 7 is Iruka whom the Hokage wants along for undeclared reasons.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter things start rolling again. Thank you for being patient, and please review. **

**Edited and reloaded. **


	19. Chapter 9 Baby Shower

**Rated T**

**This chapter takes place during the one week break our generals have. Main pairings present are Shikamaru x Temari, and Jiraiya x Tsunade. **

Chapter 9: Baby Shower

The streets of Konoha are buzzing, shop keepers are opening their doors, produce stands are arranging their goods, and people from all over are eagerly waiting for a chance to buy stuff. Though many people today are in Konoha for the open market, Naruto and Sasuke are just passing through. Naruto is dragging Sasuke in a hurry to get to the park on the east side of the village. Today is a special day for Naruto and his friends; it is the baby shower for Temari and Tsunade.

Temari and Tsunade have both been pregnant for some time, Temari in her third trimester, and Tsunade is in her second. Today the female demons and males who have the female pheromone are getting together with the expecting mothers and are throwing a huge celebration. Also happening today is a get together for the full males to support the expecting fathers, though it is really just an excuse to drink for some.

"Hurry up teme, I don't want to be late," Naruto releases Sasuke's hand as they approach the park.

"Dobe, there is no way we could be late with you dragging me halfway here." Naruto and Sasuke had gotten up especially early so they could be on time, but Naruto still insisted on practically running the entire way here. "It's a wonder the gifts survived." Sasuke watches as his blonde mate runs towards a group of female and male demons all crowding around two sitting females. In Naruto's hands are two baskets full of baby toys, one for each of the expecting moms.

Naruto goes up to his friend Temari, and the mate of his master Tsunade and lightly hugs each of them, being careful not to squeeze to hard. "You both look beautiful. Here these are for you from Sasuke and me." Naruto hands them each a basket.

Tsunade's basket is red and orange filled with toad and slug stuffed animals of different shapes and colors, rattlers, blocks, a set of children's story books, and at the bottom an orange and red blanket. Tsunade is expecting a boy toad. Temari's basket is purple and blue. It contains several stuffed owls and raccoons, rattlers, a doll, story books, and a purple and blue blanket at the bottom. Temari is expecting a girl owl.

Babies born to mix demon couples hardly ever are a mix between the two breeds. Instead their magic and human features are mixed. The child will 99 percent of the time be born either the same kind of demon as the mother or as the father. In this case the children will be born as the same kind of demon as their dads, but that doesn't mean if Temari or Tsunade were to have more kids that one couldn't inherit their form.

Temari and Tsunade look at the baskets appreciatively, truth be told they were a little scared when they heard Naruto was the one buying the toys, but these are prefect. They set the baskets aside, and notice something else inside each basket, a CD. The CD contains classical music set along with natural sounds. For Temari the sounds reflect that off night time, and for Tsunade a lake. They get up and hug the fox, each re-thanking him.

The shower continues, gifts are exchanged, games are played, and stories are told. By the end, each of the men and women present can't wait to have their first kit, pup, chick, kitten, or cub.

xXx Across the Park xXx

Sasuke walks to the other end of the park after watching his mate run off towards the other "females". He sees Shikamaru and Jiraiya each looking extremely haggard. Shikamaru has dark circles under his eyes, unusual considering how lazy the owl is. Jiraiya has many bruises on his arms, and some on his face; Sasuke could only image there are others on the rest of the toad demon. "What happened to you?" Sasuke asks.

Shikamaru looks up from his glass of sake, "Temari is definitely a raccoon, her night time cravings don't allow me to sleep at all." Shikamaru sighs and goes and talks with Shino and Neji.

"And you, how did you get so," Sasuke searches for the right word, "Bruised?"

Jiraiya looks at the young wolf that is mated to, what he considers his most talented student. Trying to take a deep breath then wincing due to several cracked ribs he says, "Tsunade is extremely moody right now. If I say one thing wrong she punches me through something. We are keeping the construction industry very happy right now." Trying to sigh again Jiraiya winces yet again, he hasn't been able to peek at hot springs and public baths for nearly 2 months now.

Sasuke thinks about what the two men have just revealed his conclusion, '_Pregnant demons are evil'_. The rest of the male demons present come to very similar conclusion, but they also all think about how wonderful it will be when they are fathers.

The day continues with very little noise from the men's side. Each is contemplating the dire situation at hand. "What if my mate is like that?" is going through all of their minds. Sunset comes and the mates repair up.

The females and males who attended the shower are talking with starts in their eyes about how great it would be to have a baby, and how they can't wait! The male demons who were keeping the fathers company each have a horrible premonition of how terrible those ten months will be.

Shikamaru loads all the gifts into the coach and then helps his glowing Temari in. Though he said he can't get any sleep he can't help but see how beautiful his mate is right now. True her midnight cravings will probably be the death of him and are truly troublesome, but Temari and his little girl growing inside of her means the world to him, so he can live with it.

Gaara, who had come over from Suna for the shower approaches the coach. "You look radiant older sister."

"Thank you Gaara," says Temari.

"Good luck Shikamaru," says Neji who has his arms around Gaara's waist.

Shikamaru sighs, "Troublesome," he whispers. "Thanks Neji." Shikamaru clicks the reins and the pair head home. Neji turns Gaara around in his arms and kisses him. They too head off towards a less public place.

Jiraiya helps his lovely mate into the carriage after loading all of the gifts, he loves Naruto's gift, and he knows his son will love it to. Before being able to leave Minato and Kushina approach the two. Neither was able to make it to the first half of the events but made it for the second half. "Congratulations," says Minato, "Just think soon you will be raising one of your own."

Minato's mischievous smile earns him an elbow in the gut from his red headed mate. "Don't listen to him, you two will do fine. You have done such a fine job with other young demons." Kushina reassures the pair. "Besides if you ever need anything please ask us."

"Of course, Kushina-chan," says Jiraiya with a wide grin. He really does adore his student's mate.

Tsunade smiles gently at the pair and says, "Thank you for the offer, and if anything comes up I will call." With the final goodbyes they part ways. Jiraiya looks over at Tsunade as he navigates the still bustling streets of Konoha. Her blonde hair shines in the light of the lamps, and her skin is radiant. He honestly has never found her more beautiful than right now.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Well there you go! Next chapter plot starts to roll again. Should have Chapter 10 up soon, though don't be disappointed if it isn't up until next week. Thanks to those who have reviewed, and on that note please review! I love to hear from the readers, anonymous reviews more than welcome. **

**Edited and Reloaded. **


	20. Chapter 10 Return to the Front Lines

**Chapter 10: Return to the Front Lines**

**Rated M, rape please be warned!**

**Okay filler over, back to the story,**

**Voice: "hehe, she still hasn't figured it out"**

**Me: "Who!" **

**Voice: "I am here, right here"**

**Me: "I am still hearing voices!"**

**Anyways this chapter might upset some of you so I apologize ahead of time. "I am sorry"**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto stands looking out over the Tensei Forest; two days ago he and his men arrived to relieve Asuma and his unit. Naruto has been on pins and needles since arriving unable to relax. He keeps feeling like someone is watching him from the trees, but no matter how many times he has asked Kiba, he always reports the same thing, "No one is there." Pacing along the edge of the wall Naruto considers what going insane is like.

Iruka comes up on the pacing younger demon and says, "Naruto, perhaps you should not make yourself a huge target for our enemies by standing in the open." Iruka says this in a joking manner but in his mind he is screaming at Naruto for putting himself at risk. Minato didn't inform Naruto as to why Iruka was being assigned to his unit, but Iruka knows. He knows the Amega leader is after Naruto, and he has an idea why.

Madara Uchiha was the mate of Kyuubi-sama, and after Kyuubi's death planed a coupe that failed. Konoha thought he died then but apparently they were wrong. Now the traitor is back and he is after Naruto, possibly mistaking Naruto for Kyuubi-sama. Iruka's job, guard Naruto and don't let Madara near him.

Hinata who has been watching Iruka and Naruto for some time finds it strange that someone from village security would be assigned to Unit 7. The unit isn't known for waiting around, and Iruka isn't impulsive enough for this unit, so why does the Hokage want him here? "Does it have something to do with Naruto-san?" Hinata asks out loud to no one. Several demons that are nearby look at their second in command and her line of vision. All of Unit 7 has also realized something odd about assigning the normally gentle Iruka to this unit.

"Sorry Iruka, what was that?" Naruto has been lost in thought; a scary thing considering it is Naruto. He couldn't stop the feeling of being watched and now it is making him pissed.

"I said, come down from th…" Iruka is cut off by a demon appearing behind Naruto. The demon is half white and half black, with a green jaw like contraption around him. The man sticks a needle in Naruto's neck, grabs him, and disappears into the forest. "Hinata, Hinata, Naruto has been taken," yells Iruka before he shifts and runs after the strange demon.

Judging by his scent the demon is a nature demon, but what kind Iruka is unsure. Iruka follows the strange man for nearly 20 miles before losing the scent. When he stops Kiba in his demon form is behind him, also losing the trail here. A search team is sent to scour the area and look for signs of an underground passage, there is none.

Unit 7 has regrouped and everyone is upset over the loose of their general, worse they now know Iruka knew of the danger to Naruto and kept quiet. Presently it is being discussed on who will take the message to Konoha and inform the Hokage his son has been kidnapped by the enemy. "I will go, Minato-sama gave me the task of guarding Naruto and I failed. I will be the one to inform him," says Iruka.

Hinata looks at the man she knows her general considers close, "Fine, but Zabuza will go with you. As third in command he should be enough to give the matter legitimacy. I will stay here. We are to continue the defense of the border until we get further notice." Saying this Hinata leaves the command tent and starts issuing orders. "I want a full guard watch, two people per post, six hour shifts. Also I want three, two man teams out searching the forest for our general."

"Yes Mama." The soldiers of Unit 7 get into position and Iruka and Zabuza head towards Konoha to deliver the news not only to the Hokage and Kushina but also to Sasuke.

They run straight to Konoha and when Kotestu and Izumo see Iruka and Zabuza they sign them in. The pair walks directly towards Hokage tower ignoring the shop keepers and villagers. Arriving at Hokage tower they head straight for Minato's office. Knocking on the door Minato says, "Come in." Iruka and Zabuza enter.

Neither get a chance to speak when Minato looks up and sees the look on their faces he knows, "Naruto, Madara has my son doesn't he."

The crashing of files to the ground signals Kushina and Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke has been helping with some work around the tower to get his mind off Naruto being gone. Kushina breaks down in tears, and Sasuke steps forward, "What do you mean Madara has my Naruto?" Sasuke's sharingan has flared to life in his eyes, spinning widely.

"I was supposed to watch him, but someone I couldn't sense and Kiba couldn't track appeared out of nowhere. I am sorry Kushina-sama, Minato-sama, and Sasu…" Iruka is cut off.

"Don't you dare apologize to me!" Sasuke's words are dripping with disdain. He storms out of the tower and shifts heading towards Tensei Forest. '_I will find you Naruto, don't worry I will bring you home!_'

Back at the tower Iruka is shaking. Sasuke looked like a man who would kill to get Naruto back and not just Madara, anyone who got in his way. "Zabuza-san you have something for me, correct?" says Minato almost calm, except for the slight shaking in his hands. He wants to look for his son, but he has to stay and take care of Konoha. Kushina is already gone, taking Iruka with her. Naruto's kidnapping is also a clan issue, and she is organizing a search party.

Zabuza hands Minato a scroll. Minato breaks the seal and reads the report. "Tell Hinata I am sending Itachi and Black Ops to help search. Remain at your positions, Naruto wouldn't forgive me if I removed his Unit from their mission." Minato gets up and walks out of the room. Zabuza leaves to heading in the opposite direction.

Minato goes down to the basement where he finds Itachi and his men. "Itachi, bad news, Naruto has been captured by the enemy. Find HIM," with those words Minato drops the scroll Zabuza handed him on the table and walks out. By now Minato is shaking in furry.

Itachi picks up the scroll and reads through it quickly, leaving enough men to protect the Hokage Itachi and Black Ops head towards Tensei Forest.

xXx Amega xXx

Naruto awakes in a dimly lit room, on a rather comfortable bed. From what Naruto can see, the room is a light green color, a dresser stands to his right, and a table is beside the bed. The room isn't very large, 10x12 at most. When Naruto gets up he recognizes another thing, a chain attached to his leg and secured to the wall. There are two doors in the room; Naruto opens the one on the opposite wall. It leads to a ridiculously small bathroom. The bathroom has a sink, toilet, and shower nothing more. Closing the door Naruto tries the door closest to the bed; it is locked from the outside. "I guess that means I'm a prisoner," states Naruto rather calm about the situation.

"Why don't you sit down?" the voice comes from the now open door. Standing in the door is a man wearing an orange spiral mask, a hole over the right eye revealing a sharingan.

"Madara Uchiha," Naruto reaches for his knifes and it is now that he realizes he isn't wearing his uniform. Instead of the standard blue pants, shirt, and flack vest Naruto is in white cotton pants and a white cotton shirt. "Where are my clothes?" Naruto demands.

Madara takes his mask off revealing a young looking face. His skin is smooth and pale like all Uchiha's skin, but his eyes seem to permanently be in sharingan form. His black hair is cut short, a change from the pictures of him in the history book Naruto barely glanced at as a student. "Now my dear, I had to change you out of those nasty things." The smile on Madara's lips is enough to cause a chill to go up Naruto's spine. Continuing Madara says, "Don't worry I was the one who changed you. I would never allow another to see my mate's body."

Naruto's eyes go wide, and he bares his fangs at the demon in front of him. "I am the mate of Sasuke Uchiha, not yours!" Naruto growls out.

Madara's smile grows wider, "Yes that is right, you have been claimed by another but I will soon change that. Sasuke will die." Madara slowly starts to approach Naruto, "You are mine, Kyuubi."

Realization dawns in Naruto's mind. He remembers briefly that an Uchiha was mated to the last nine tail fox, Kyuubi-sama. "I am not Kyuubi-sama. My name is Naruto Uzu-," Naruto is cut off by Madara's lips clasping onto his. Naruto tries desperately to shake to larger man off of him without success.

Madara pins Naruto beneath him on the bed and starts to remove his clothes. "NO! Don't." Naruto pleads. Madara doesn't listen. He ties Naruto's flaying hands to the bed with the shirt and infuses the material with magic as to not be broken. After securing the trashing fox Madara starts to kiss Naruto's now naked body.

"Please stop this!" Naruto continues to cry, every caress from the older demon causing Naruto to feel dirty and ill. Madara gets up from Naruto's body grabs something out of the table and strips, mean while Naruto is desperately tugging at the bindings on his hands.

"Don't worry Kyuubi; I will erase that man from you." Madara then pops the cap on the bottle and spreads the contents onto his fingers. Repositioning himself onto the bed Madara places a finger at Naruto's entrance.

Feeling Madara's finger enter him Naruto cries out, "NO, stop! Don't do this. Please stop." Naruto tries to move away from the appendage entering his body, but Madara pins him down again. "Please, don't," tears are falling freely from his eyes. Madara moves his lips up to Naruto's and this time Naruto bites down as Madara's tongue tries to enter his mouth.

"Don't fight me Kyuubi," Madara removes his finger and slicks his member with lube.

"I am NOT Kyuubi. I am Naruto Uzumaki!" Madara ignores Naruto's cries yet again and starts to force his way in. "No stop. It hurts, stop." Naruto starts to scream and pull at the restraints on his arms, forcing magic into them, it doesn't work.

Madara fully enters Naruto and starts to move aggressively. With each thrust he tears into the smaller demon causing pain to course through Naruto's body. Madara comes inside of Naruto and leans down to bite him, claiming him as his own. Before he can Naruto finally breaks the cloth holding his hands and flings Madara away with a gust of wind. Due to the pain throughout his body Naruto can't summon a gust strong enough to kill the demon.

Madara smirks, grabs his robe and puts it on. Before leaving he turns his head and says, "You are mine Kyuubi, remember that." Madara leaves the room leaving Naruto naked and bleeding.

xXx Tensei Forest xXx

Sasuke is prowling the forest searching the area that Naruto's scent fades. No trap doors and no water to mask the scent Sasuke doesn't understand; then coming to a patch of earth that has been disturbed by what appears to be a burrowing animal it hits him. '_The demon that took Naruto was a nature demon_' Iruka had said. Sasuke's wolf form smirks, a deadly grin showing all of his long white fangs.

Itachi also in wolf form is searching through the forest, from the scroll he read he has come to a very similar conclusion as Sasuke; Naruto was taken by a demon that can burrow into the ground leaving very little trace. Itachi has his men spread thin looking for any signs of burrowing creatures. Itachi notices Sasuke and walks towards his younger brother, "Sasuke we will find him, don't."

Before Itachi can finish Sasuke says, "If you are going to tell me not to worry then don't waste your time. If our positions were reversed you wouldn't want me to tell you that." Cutting the conversation Sasuke points to the ground with his paw and Itachi getting the clue inspects it. Just as he though a burrow.

Itachi signals for an insect demon. "Call insects to follow this burrow."

"Yes sir," the insect demon lets out a shrill call and hundreds of beetles, ants, and termites appear and start to dig through the tunnel. The three demons follow the movement of the insects. Every hour they send a message back to the base in Tensei Forest informing Hinata of their progress. When they get to where the burrow exits the ground Sasuke and Itachi both pick up Naruto's scent again.

The two demons notice they are one hours walk, and 5 minutes run away from Amega. "We should head back, and discuss the situation with Hinata," says Itachi.

"I thought your orders were to get back my mate?" says Sasuke.

Itachi looks at his brother and scuffs at the condescending tone in his voice, "My orders where to find him, and I," again he is cut off.

"You haven't found him. We have merely located where his scent leads!" Sasuke is seething and his magic is starting to appear in sparks and shocks coming from his fur.

"Calm yourself little brother. We know he is here, now we can plan how to infiltrate Amega and get him out!" Sasuke glares at his brother but agrees. The three demons head back and report to Hinata who in turn sends a message to both Kushina and Minato.

Four hours later Minato, Kushina, Gaara, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Kankaru, Iruka, Kisame, Ibiki, Anko, Orochimaru, and Kabuto arrive at the base. Shikamaru lays out the plan of attack. One hour later the other kages appear. The plan, take Amega down and rescue Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**So, what do you think? Please don't kill me for what happened to Naruto, I already warned you! Please review. **

**Edited and Reloaded. **


	21. Chapter 11 Invasion of Amega

**Rated M for violence and violence and mental trauma. **

**Quick recap: Naruto has been taken by Madara in more ways than one. Sasuke and the rest of Konoha are preparing to rescue him. With the five kages, and generals of the other major countries together can they save Naruto in time?**

Chapter 11: Invasion of Amega

Naruto trembles in a corner. It has only been hours since Madara first raped him, but since then he has come back nearly every hour and repeated the act. With each session Naruto's body has become weaker and weaker, but thankfully Madara hasn't attempted to mark him again. Madara hasn't called Naruto by his name once, always referring to him as Kyuubi. Although he is gentle with Naruto his touch is repulsive, and Naruto now finds himself dirty. He doesn't know how to face Sasuke anymore.

Madara comes into the room, Naruto shrinks back. His strength is gone he can't fight anymore.

xXx Tensei Forest Base xXx

Sasuke is pacing, he wants to get to Naruto. He hates waiting, hates the idea of his mate in someone else's hands. Worse if Iruka is right then Madara is doing more than holding Naruto hostage. Sasuke's anger has also been directed at Minato and Kushina, for they knew Naruto was a target and kept quiet. "We are ready Sasuke," says Shikamaru.

Sasuke turns, with the entirety of Naruto's unit and his leaves for Amega. The plan set out by Shikamaru is quite simple. Armies from the different countries will be attacking from all sides, no rest, no breaks, and no way to escape. While the armies pound the walls and infiltrate the city Sasuke will look for Naruto.

They arrive outside the Amega wall and without warning start firing. Spells hit the wall tearing holes in the strong stone. Sasuke waits patiently for his time. Mole demons are digging a tunnel under the wall, and when they break through Sasuke rushes in.

The Ruby*, Sandstone*, Opal*, Pearl*, and Onyx* demon armies break through spilling into the city clashing with the enemy soldiers. Unit 7 breaks through first; transforming on their way in, Hinata leading the way. They tear through the first line of defense decapitating and ripping enemy demons apart. Their anger at having their general taken apparent in ever brutal actions, they have no love for this enemy, no respect, just pure determination to get Naruto back.

Following behind Unit 7 is Unit 2 and Kakashi, Unit 3 behind them. Kakashi in true wolf form is a sight befitting poetry and sculptures, but him on the battle field is a scene from hell. The large silver wolf rips through enemy soldiers, electrocuting and drowning both humans and demons as he goes through.

Haku and Zabuza fight back to back. Their magic streaming from their fingers, and Zabuza's sword soaked in enemy blood. Choji in bear form crushes the enemy under him. Kiba tears through his victims. Shikamaru bombs them from the skies. Shino's magic paralyzes and kills.

Jiraiya and Minato are working their way towards the head tower. No demon can touch them, moving with single minded determination they move through the city. Kushina searches with Iruka for the black and white nature demon who took Naruto.

xXx Kushina and Iruka xXx

Kushina and Iruka are searching for the demon who took Naruto, they find him. Iruka growls deep in his throat and lunges for the nature demon. Kushina circles around. They attack with a precision only capable for the fox clan, the swish of their tales signally the other of their motives.

Iruka misses the demon's throat instead ripping through his shoulder. Kushina doesn't miss, her teeth tear through his chest causing an agonizing scream to rip from the demons throat. The two fox demons pull and rip the one who dared to take Naruto apart. Half of the demon in Iruka's jaws, half in Kushina's jaws. They surge magic through the body pieces and ignite it, guaranteeing his death.

xXx Minato and Jiraiya xXx

They head towards the tallest tower. As they get closer stronger demons appear to challenge them, it doesn't work. Minato's jaws end the life of one as Jiraiya fries another. Tails whip and behead demons as they approach from behind. Magical aura's soar, nothing is stopping the two of them from reaching Madara.

xXx Sasuke xXx

A man with black hair and pristine white skin runs through the streets of Amega sharingan swirling. Sasuke is locked onto Naruto's scent and is closing in fast. A coyote demon lunges out of a corner Sasuke pierces its chest with his lightning blade. The demon howls and falls down dead.

More coyote demons poor out of the buildings and Sasuke shifts, magic seething he removes the obstacles from his path. He continues towards his mate with single minded determination, he will kill the man who took Naruto and rescue his mate.

xXx Naruto xXx

Madara had sensed the attack and left Naruto locked in the room. He is shaking, cold, and bleeding. His body is torn from the constant assault from Madara. He can feel his body becoming heavy, and his eyes are dropping. Madara has done nothing to heal him, the blood lose is too great, he is fading.

Right as he is about to give into the black void he feels a familiar magical aura brush against his skin. Sasuke breaks down the door separating him and his mate. The sight in front of him causes his heart to break, "Kabuto!" Sasuke yells. Kabuto, who had been following Sasuke for the purpose of healing Naruto when they find him, rushes in.

He drops beside the younger demon and pours his healing magic into him. Time is of the essence. "Wrap your auras together, hold him here or lose him," commands Kabuto.

Sasuke, who is cradling, Naruto doesn't hesitate. Using the already existing bond from being mated Sasuke binds Naruto's life force to him, and holds him close. He refuses to let him go.

xXx Kushina, Iruka, Kakashi, Minato, Jiraiya, and Itachi xXx

They reach the tower all in true form, Kushina beside her mate Minato, Iruka beside Kakashi, Jiraiya and Itachi beside each other. Standing on the top of the steps is a man dressed in black robs with red clouds, and an orange mask. Taking the mask off Madara smiles at the demons, he shifts and lunges.

Minato and Madara clash. Fangs pierce flesh, claws rip, and magic seethes between them. Kushina joins throwing a spell towards Madara. The wind whips around the wolves body cutting into him. Minato's jaws attach to Madara's throat and squeeze.

Minato is thrown off, Kakashi enters the fight. The silver wolf's fur tinted red from his victims. Kakashi wastes no time in clamping his jaws around Madara's throat, and pours his electrical element into the bite. Madara howls in pain, and falls to the ground, dead.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Next chapter "The damage to Naruto's soul". Review and it will be up faster. **

**Countries:**

***Ruby – Fire**

***Sandstone – Sand**

***Opal – Lightning **

*** Pearl – Water**

*** Onyx – Rock**

**Edited and Reloaded. **


	22. Chapter 12 The Damage to Naruto's Soul

**Again a chapter with no sex! But still Rated M for mental trauma, and broken uke. **

**I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 12: The Damage to Naruto's Soul

Sasuke binds Naruto's life to his own holding onto him and refusing to let go. Kabuto is working with urgency. Even with Sasuke binding Naruto's life if he doesn't stop the bleeding and repair enough damage then both Sasuke and Naruto will lose their lives. "Talk to him Sasuke-kun. Make him want to stay."

Sasuke doesn't look up from gazing at Naruto's face, pulled tight with pain and suffering. Leaning down he places his forehead on his little mate's and says, "Naruto, come back to me baby. It's okay I will keep you safe. He can't touch you again." Naruto seems to respond at first but then Sasuke can feel him pull back. "Purus Aurvulp, please I need you stay, come on Purus," Sasuke's voice has turned unbelievably gentle.

Naruto is curled in a ball in a dark and cold place. He doesn't know for how long he has been here; he just knows he wants it to end. The pain coursing through him is enough to make him cry, out if he could, but he has no voice in this strange place. Then he feels something wrap itself around him; a small warmth appearing inside. The physical pain is gone, but his heart is shattered. He remembers why he is in this place. '_I let someone else touch me. Sasuke will never want me again. Sasuke_…' Naruto's thoughts cause him to shrink further into the void. Then he hears "Naruto, come back to me baby." It's Sasuke's voice. Naruto starts to get up, than hears the rest. "It's okay I will keep you safe. He can't touch you again." Memories of what Madara did to him, the pain and humiliation flood back through him and Naruto draws back. '_Dirty I am dirty. Sasuke won't want me_.'

The warmth inside his body recedes but now tight arms wrap around him. "Purus Aurvulp, please I need to you stay, come on Purus." Naruto hears Sasuke's kind voice, and feels his strong arms. Turning around he sees his mate kneeling behind him.

Tears pour from Naruto's eyes, "But I am dirty. He touched me, raped me! You can't possibly want me now." Naruto tries to pull away from the safe and loving embrace of his love, but Sasuke's arms tighten.

"You are not dirty. I don't care what that trash did to you. Nothing could ever dirty you or make me not want you." Though his words are harsh, Sasuke's voice is still gentle. "Please Naruto come back to me. Kabuto says your body is fine. The rest is up to you, but if you really don't want to come back then we will stay here together. I won't leave you again, I promise."

Sasuke's arms continue to hold Naruto and his head rests on his shoulder, his words hanging in the air. '_Sasuke still wants me, he doesn't hate me. But wait if Sasuke stays here he will die. NO that can't happen._' Naruto stands up. Sasuke smiles at him and standing up grabs his hand.

Light shines through the void and reaches the pair, "Let's go back Naruto."

"Yes," says Naruto.

Kabuto watches has Sasuke speaks into Naruto's ear with a voice he never knew the young wolf was capable of. He finished healing Naruto nearly two hours ago, now it was all up to Sasuke. If he couldn't convince Naruto's broken soul to try again Naruto would die, taking Sasuke with him. The words he hears from Sasuke only confirms this suspicion. Then a surge of magic emits from them both and Naruto opens his eyes.

Naruto looks around and sees the room he has been held in for half a day, but within that half a day his life and body has been torn to pieces. Or so he thought. He can feel Sasuke's real body pressed against his, and looking up he sees the worried face of his wolf looking down at him, "Sasuke is it alright?"

Sasuke smiles and leans down to kiss his mate, "You have to live Purus; you have to." The kiss is feather light because Sasuke doesn't want to crowd Naruto. Their souls are still bound and he can feel Naruto's unease.

Kabuto stands and clears his throat, "We need to get you out of here." Sasuke nods his head, stands and picks Naruto up in his arms. They exit the room and Sasuke turns around and release a fire ball into it, burning it from existence. Naruto feels a piece of his soul return with the act.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I know this was a short chapter but I did it on purpose! Next chapter "End of the War, Beginning of the Struggle" Sasuke has Naruto back in his arms, but Naruto isn't fully healed. Review please. **

**Edited and Reloaded. **


	23. Chapter 13 End War Beginning Strugle

**Okay next chapter! Rated M, Hurt/Comfort chapter.**

**I still don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 13: End of the War; Beginning of the Struggle

Sasuke carries Naruto out of the underground prison where he was being held. Arriving outside the scene before them is the end of the threat from the south. Amega has fallen and the city is aflame. Naruto watches as the home of his captor burns around him, he feels another piece of himself return. Sasuke and Kabuto take Naruto out of the burning city and to the camp set up outside the city walls.

Waiting to greet them is Unit 7, Hinata, Kiba, Zabuza, Choji, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Iruka, Itachi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Minato, Kushina, and Gaara. Gaara runs forward and embraces his best friend in a tight hug. When Naruto winces and Sasuke growls Gaara breaks the hug and steps back. "Sorry," says the Kazekage. Everyone else crowds around Naruto and Sasuke happy he is safe and back.

Iruka approaches with Kakashi. The silver wolf steps to the side and allows his mate to take center stage. "Naruto, Sasuke I am so sorry. I should have guarded you better. I should have…" tears fall down Iruka's face as the guilt racks his body. Kakashi wraps his arms around his fox and tries desperately to take some of the pain away.

"Sasuke, please forgive him," pleas Kakashi.

But before Sasuke can speak Naruto frees himself from Sasuke's arms and rushes to his teacher, nurse, and closest thing he has to a true brother. Kakashi releases Iruka and the two foxes embrace. "It's okay Iruka-nii. I am fine. It's okay stop crying please." Naruto couldn't stand to see Iruka in tears. Sasuke stands behind Naruto looking at the scene before him. Naruto is saying its okay while Iruka says I am sorry, both are crying.

"I forgive you Iruka-sensei. I am not sorry for my attitude, but I will forgive you." Iruka smiles up at Sasuke's words but continues to hug Naruto.

They break apart when Minato and Kushina approach. Naruto hugs both his parents, but this time he is the one to be angry, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Minato and Kushina exchange pained glances. Kushina says, "I wanted to Naruto, but your father thought you would try to bargain with Madara. That he could have you if he left the other nations alone."

Naruto looks at his parents and realizes that if he had known he would have done exactly that. "You realize don't you Naruto, we know you better than you think. We're your parents after all," says Minato his voice is small and hesitant as if waiting for something. When Naruto embraces them again it seems like a weight is lifted from Minato's shoulders.

That night Kabuto gives Naruto a closer more thorough exam. He is checking for internal damage and repairing injuries he was not able to. After the exam he leaves the tent, Naruto asleep. Sasuke, Minato, and Kushina are standing outside. Kabuto takes a deep breath knowing what they want to know. He shakes his head no. "He's lucky; though his body is starting to come into heat it isn't completely receptive yet. Madara wasn't able to impregnate Naruto." All three demons release a sigh. "Sasuke you should probably go in. Though he looks fine on the outside the truth is, his mind is badly damaged by this incident. It is my opinion as a doctor that Naruto shouldn't be allowed to return to the field for at least six months, and Sasuke should be by his side the entire time of healing."

Minato and Kushina exchange looks. "All right I will respect that wish. Naruto and Sasuke are both hereby put on leave, until such time that Naruto is stable to return to his daily activities."

Sasuke watches as Minato, Kushina, and Kabuto walk away. Turning around he enters the tent Naruto and him will be staying in until tomorrow when they will be transported home. Sasuke gets undressed and slips into bed next to his mate.

The second Sasuke's body touches Naruto's he lashes out. Naruto starts to scream and tries to push Sasuke away. Kabuto had warned him about this. That Naruto's body may try to repel physical contact, but Sasuke just needs to remind Naruto he is safe.

Sasuke wraps his arms around his crying fox and whispers into his ear, "Naruto, calm be calm Naruto. It is me Sasuke. You remember me. I won't hurt you. I can't hurt you. I love you Naruto. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." Sasuke repeats Naruto's name over and over. The effect is calming to the blonde fox, and Naruto settle down. Asleep, Naruto turns in Sasuke's arms and buries his head in Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke, safe," the words are breathed lightly to the point Sasuke nearly misses them. He tightens his grip around Naruto's sleeping form.

"Yes Naruto, you are safe with me." Sasuke kisses the top of Naruto's head and drifts off to sleep.

xXx One Week Later xXx

Sasuke watches as Naruto runs through the woods behind their house. Over the past week he has improved greatly, but they still haven't made love once since his kidnapping. This is worrying Sasuke because the fall equinox is tonight and heat will fully set in. They aren't going to the gathering; Naruto still can't handle having to many people near him at once. The constant touching from people causes him to withdraw and he becomes scared.

So they are staying home tonight, but Sasuke has to find a way to get Naruto past his final block with him. Naruto comes running up to Sasuke and throws himself down onto his mates lap. "Sasuke come run with me! Come on Teme," Naruto's smile has returned but there is still sadness in his eyes. Sasuke wants so much to remove that sadness.

"No," responds Sasuke instead he grabs the back of Naruto's neck and leads his head down. Sasuke captures Naruto in a sweet and loving kiss. One that is gentle and tame. Naruto responds kissing Sasuke back. He knows he loves Sasuke and that Sasuke still wants him but he is still scared.

xXx Fall Equinox xXx

Naruto is curled in bed heat coursing through his body. It is 1 am and heat has started fully. Sasuke comes in the room and lays down next his fox. "Naruto you can't stay like this please let me." Sasuke's voice is pleading. Naruto is in pain and because of his trauma he won't let Sasuke touch him.

"NO!" Naruto crawls to a corner, draws his knees under his chin, wraps his arms around his knees, and begins to rock back and forth. "I am dirty; I can't let Sasuke get dirty." Naruto repeats the words over and over. The affects of heat causing him to say the words locked deep within him.

Sasuke's eyes widen, and dawning shows in his eyes. With a small loving smile on his lips Sasuke crawls on all fours towards his mate. Kneeling so he is eye level with the blonde ball Sasuke says, "You are not dirty Naruto. You are the purest and brightest light there is. If you don't let your light shine my world will grow dark." Sasuke reaches a hand out and light strokes Naruto's cheek. "Please, my love, understand nothing could dirty what we share."

Naruto looks at Sasuke and warily unwinds his arms and knees. He allows Sasuke to pick him up and carry him to their bed. Sasuke lays Naruto on the bed and lies beside him. Sasuke first takes off Naruto shirt then pants all the while remaining beside his small mate. "Beautiful," Sasuke says.

Naruto blushes, and despite his body's want to run, remains still. He wants Sasuke to make the pain go away. He wants Sasuke to make him feel like he is beautiful, not dirty and ugly. Sasuke removes his own clothes and lays back down. Reaching a hand out Sasuke slowly and carefully runs it up and down Naruto's body, allowing him to just feel.

When Naruto is fully relaxed Sasuke moves to hover over him. Naruto stiffens and tries to run, images of Madara flooding his mind. Sasuke holds him in a light yet strong embrace. "Shhh, it's me Naruto, Sasuke. Remember, look at me Naruto. Open your eyes and look at me. I won't hurt you." Naruto opens his eyes and doesn't see Madara, he sees Sasuke. "I love you Naruto, keep your eyes on me."

Naruto nods his head yes and Sasuke leans down and kisses his nose, cheeks, forehead, and finally lips. This kiss isn't light it is hard and pleading. Sasuke needs Naruto to open up. Naruto responds by slipping his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. For the first time in over a week their tongues battle for dominance, with Sasuke winning. Breaking from the kiss Sasuke travels down Naruto's neck kissing his way to the junction between his shoulder and throat. His fangs extend and sensing Naruto's want bites hard.

A yelp escapes Naruto as Sasuke's teeth pierce his flesh and the marking bite is torn open again. Memory and warmth flood Naruto at the action. Sasuke's touch, Sasuke's scent, Sasuke himself with that one bite Naruto's body, mind, heart, and soul remembers his mate and opens to him again.

Sasuke feels Naruto open to him again. The bond from mating awake and alive, their union bracers hum lightly at the surge of magic rushing back into the closed off bond. Sasuke smiles victoriously, he has his mate back.

Naruto looks up at Sasuke and with a wicked look in his eyes says, "More." Sasuke's smile widens and he obliges. Kissing his way down Naruto's body Sasuke takes Naruto's erection into his mouth and slowly starts to suck. At some point he had grabbed a bottle of lube and was now pressing a coated finger into Naruto.

"Ah," a moan escapes the small blonde fox and his ears poke out. Sasuke's own ears and tail have appeared. Adding another finger causes Naruto's tails to appear fanned out beneath him. Lifting his head Sasuke sees his favorite sight before him Naruto naked, panting, ears and all nine tails out with his skinned lightly tinted with a blush.

"Perfect, beautiful, _MINE," _says Sasuke as he adds another finger.

"Yes yours!" says Naruto. Sasuke removes his fingers and lubricating himself up; slowly and carefully he enters Naruto. Naruto doesn't clench, doesn't fight but accepts Sasuke fully. "Sasuke, I love you Sasuke," says Naruto.

Sasuke smiles and leans down recapturing his mate in a kiss. "I love you too Naruto." Their bodies move to rhythm that is all their own. Each reaches for the other and wraps their arms around each other. Magic courses over them and through them and when they reach their climax together sparks fly and wind rushes. As the two demons come down from heaven they are locked in an embrace true and perfect, an embrace meant just for them.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So what do you all think? We are nearing the end. Review please! **

**Edited and Reloaded. **


	24. Chapter 14 Winter Celebrations

**Hi everyone! For those who have been following this story until now I would like to say Thank You!, and if you are reading this story for the first time then Hi. As I mentioned at the end of the previous chapter we are nearing the end of this story. There will probably be only about three more chapters until the end, including this one. **

**Rated T for celebrations**

**I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 14: Winter Celebrations

xXx Memories of the Fall xXx

Demons from all over are gathered in Konoha for the Winter Solstice. For the first time in demon history the five great villages are celebrating together. Those of Ruby, Sandstone, Opal, Pearl, and Onyx are all gathered to celebrate the victory and the rebuilding after the war. During the Fall Equinox because it was so soon after the battle at Amega the time was spent mourning and remembering the fallen both enemy and ally.

As in demon tradition once a demon dies they are no longer your enemy they become one with the spirits and allies of everything connected to the earth. So to honor the passing of so many instead of celebration the Fall Equinox was a remembrance. Instead of festive colors everyone who attended wore black or grey. Each of the Kage gave a speech honoring the fallen, and reminding the living of the prices paid for victory.

Almost immediately following the Fall Equinox Temari went into labor. Although some demons are reptiles, birds, or amphibians all demon births are life births. For a demon to give birth the mother must first be in her/his true form, for Temari this is a blonde raccoon. Giving birth is a hard experience for one as young as Temari, and as such Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune, and Ino were all present to assist in the labor.

After hours of pain, screams, and Shikamaru getting his mates fangs in his arm a young blonde colored female owl entered the world. Aiya (the affection of night) was placed in her father's arms. When demon babies are born they are born in true demon form, hence the reason the mothers must also be in true form.

A month later Tsunade went into labor, a month early. Shizune and Sakura over saw her delivery. As with any premature deliveries the father was present. The father, in this case Jiraiya, is needed to stabilize the child, to ensure a safe delivery. Demon children born prematurely have highly unstable auras, so the father's dominate aura is needed to help stabilize the child's. Masao (righteous man) was stabilized and delivered without incident, a large bright red frog taking after his father in every way.

During the fall Naruto slowly made progress and even started to appear in public again. Many people friends, family, clans' men, and villagers were all worried and praying for the safe recovery of the bright youth. The village was a sad and lonely place during the fall both because of the mourning period but also because the brightest light wasn't shinning, Naruto.

xXx Winter Solstice xXx

All of Konoha is in a state of jubilation. Flowers are everywhere, shops are baking, lovers are walking hand in hand, children are running through the streets, and things are peaceful. It is the day of the Winter Solstice and everyone is preparing for the first true celebration after the war. True the village had a gathering for the Fall Equinox but it was a melancholy occasion remembering the fallen. Now though repairs have been made, and lives are going back to normal the people are ready to celebrate.

The Yamanaka Flower Shop is busy preparing and selling flowers and the Akimich Restaurant is busy preparing the food for the gathering. Ino is helping her mother, while Choji is helping his parents. Shikamaru and Temari are watching their baby girl take her first steps. Jiraiya and Tsunade are enjoying their son's antics. Sakura and Lee are helping set up. Neji has gone through with his plans and is now living with Gaara in Suna. Itachi and Kisame are at sea for a vacation, but will be home for the gathering.

Naruto has been improving greatly. He has opened his heart again to his friends and family. He is also no longer distant to Sasuke, enjoying his mate's warmth every night. Sasuke is happy to see Naruto back to his normal energetic self again. There are still some signs of his trauma but they are fading. Tonight they will attend the gathering.

Sasuke has forgiven Iruka fully. Kakashi and Iruka are often seen going to visit their past charges. Their lives are balancing out and everything in Konoha and the world of demons is once again returning to peace.

xXx Naruto and Sasuke's Cabin xXx

"Sasuke, Teme why on earth do I have to wear, _this_!" Naruto holds up a rather feminine yukata. It is purple with white cherry blossoms scatters across several branches meandering on the cloth. Naruto's voice is tinted with embarrassment and his face reflects this with a blush playing across his cheeks.

"Hn," Sasuke looks up from his book and looks at his little fox. Seeing the yukata Sasuke smiles darkly, "Because I bought it specifically for you. I get tired of seeing you in orange and red. So this time we are going to try something different."

"Bu-but this is f-for a g-girl!" Naruto has a hard time getting the words out with Sasuke looking at him like he is his favorite dessert. Little does Naruto know he is in fact Sasuke's favorite sweet. "Anyways I can't wear something so un-manly." Naruto folds his arms around his chest and pouts.

"Hn," Sasuke sighs and gets up from his seat. Setting his book aside he walks over to the unhappy fox. Reaching a hand out, he grips Naruto's chin, and lifts his head up, "Listen Dobe, when a guy buys his lover clothes do you realize what that means?"

Naruto looks at Sasuke with suspicion in his eyes, "Yes. It means he wants to take them off! I'm a guy of course I know what it means."

Again Sasuke sighs, "No not a human guy, a male demon. Do you know what it means when a dominate male buys clothes for his mate?"

Now Naruto looks at Sasuke with wonder in his eyes, "No, because I am not a dominate male. What does it mean?"

Sasuke watches the array of feelings play across his small vixen's face. Naruto has no idea how his expressive eyes affect Sasuke. "It means Dobe, that he wants his mate to think of him. When the mate wears the gift of clothing it is the equivalent of having his arms around him/her protecting him/her always."

Naruto blushes deeply at the seduction in Sasuke's words, and looks away from the deep endless depths of Sasuke's black eyes. "Okay, I will wear it then."

Sasuke smiles victoriously, "Good! Now go get changed we leave in twenty minutes," Sasuke kisses Naruto lips lightly before releasing him and allowing the blonde man to walk up stairs and get changed. Sasuke himself didn't lie to Naruto the clothes truly do have that meaning.

Sasuke turns and looks at his book sitting on the table, but decides against picking it back up. Instead he walks up the stairs and gets dressed himself.

xXx Winter Solstice Gathering Gates xXx

Ten p.m. strikes the time to gather and the demons start to enter the gates. Demons of the five countries are greeted by their rulers and fellow demons. Everyone is dressed in blues, greens, silvers, whites, purples, and reds the colors of the season. Heads turn as Naruto and Sasuke enter the park. Naruto is wearing the purple yukata Sasuke bought for him. The purple is light lavender paired with a much darker lavender obi. People gasp at the beauty of the yukata on the blonde fox, the color a striking accompaniment to Naruto's blue eyes.

Sasuke is wearing soft blue pants suit with a sliver dress shirt. With his arm around Naruto's waist the pair is a sight of perfect balance dark black hair, and pale skin next to bright sunshine yellow hair, and sun kissed skin. All in attendance watch as Sasuke leads Naruto to the Kages and shake hands. Naruto takes his place beside his parents and Sasuke stands behind him.

Minato steps forward and speaks, "Friends, family, villagers, allies, and Demons we are here today to celebrate the time of winter, a time when the spirits sleep and the earth prepares for spring. I ask that you take note of this night is the first gathering all the clans are together. We all share the same sky and earth but this is the first time we celebrate it together!"

Applauses, whistles, and cheers are heard as Minato ends his speech. The Kages move from the podium and the music starts. Demons grab their mates and bonded's and start to dance. Later that night Kiba performs a historic dance signifying the sleep of winter. Slow and languid Kiba's moves are a breath taking sight and not something one would expect from the energetic dog demon. Ino and Sakura perform the tradition mating dance, their movement jerky, but smooth mimicking mating in dance. Temari and Tsunade sit with their babies and watch as the other mothers try hard to keep more energetic older children in line. Tsunade and Temari along with ten other male mothers are the only ones with infants present.

As the night draws to a close and demons filter out many of Naruto's friends come and see how he is doing. Gaara in particular, who hasn't had the chance to see his friend, is seen beside the young fox most the night; with Sasuke and Neji talking nearby. Sasuke guides Naruto out of the park being sure no one crowds the still slightly skittish fox. They reach their cabin and both too tired for anything besides cuddling get undressed and crawl into bed. Sasuke wraps his arms protectively around Naruto and they fall asleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is a time jump and big one. Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday but because of a complaint from my proof reader I had to go back through and add some stuff. Please Review! **

**Edited and Reloaded. **


	25. Chapter 15 Expecting Parents

**You all knew it was coming…**

**Rated T**

**M-Preg!**

**I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 15: Expecting Parents

xXx 1st Trimester xXx

Naruto wakes up and runs to bathroom, leaning over the toilet he gets sick for the third time this week in the morning. The blonde fox was already ninety-eight percent positive he knew the reason behind his morning illness, afternoon crankiness, and his nightly cravings but to be on the safe side he was going to see Tsunade today. Sasuke walks into the bathroom to find his Naruto sprawled out in front of the toilet again, "Dobe, are you okay? We should really take you to see Kabuto." Sasuke leans down and slowly rubs his hand up and down Naruto's slim, toned back.

Naruto turns around goes to the sink and washes out his mouth, "Kabuto has been quarantined by Orochimaru." The look Naruto sees on his mates face through the mirror makes him explain, "Kabuto is in his third trimester right? Well the third is supposed to be harder than the first two for male mothers."

Sasuke looks at his mate and just nods his head, "Okay fine. That doesn't change the fact you need to see a doctor."

"I already set an appointment up with Tsunade-baachan." Naruto pushes away from the sink and heads back into his bedroom. He hasn't told Sasuke of his suspicion and Sasuke hasn't seemed to recognize the change. Walking to the closet Naruto pulls out black pants and an orange shirt gets dressed and heads downstairs, all the while Sasuke is following him. "Don't worry Teme, just get me breakfast."

"Hn." Sasuke moves to the kitchen and starts making scrambled eggs, toast, and yogurt a light breakfast for Naruto's queasy stomach. Naruto sits at the table and watches his strong dominate wolf cook him breakfast in an apron. It is one of the fox's secret pleasures he has developed over the past 80 years of being mated to Sasuke. Sasuke places the food in front of his mate and kisses his forehead. "I am going with you to see Tsunade-sensei."

Naruto opens his mouth to complain but Sasuke holds a hand up, "No complaints. I want to know what is causing my adorable vixen to be ill. So I am going with you and you can't say otherwise."

"Fine," Naruto smiles to himself and starts to eat. Sasuke sits down across from him and also starts to eat. His breakfast unlike Naruto's light meal is a four egg omelet with cheese, ham, sausage, steak, peppers, and mushrooms as the filling. Naruto tries not to take Sasuke's plate from him.

After breakfast Naruto tries to help with the dishes but Sasuke shoos him into the living room to rest. A couple minutes later Sasuke heads upstairs and gets dressed, than coming back down grabs his and Naruto coats from the closet, helps his small mate into the orange parka, and then the two leave after he puts on his blue ski jacket. They walk into the village heading for Konoha hospital saying hi to friends, and clans' men along the way. Approaching the hospital they see Kiba and Shino walking out.

Naruto runs up to his friend, "Hey Kiba." Taking one look Naruto understands the reason for the visit. "So how far along?" Naruto's eyes are shinning a nice change from how they looked 75 years ago after the war.

Kiba returns Naruto's smile, "According to Tsunade-sensei I am two months along, and should be fine. He is developing nicely." Kiba rubs his small, not quite swollen tummy. "She said he is giving off the same signature as his Daddy," Kiba looks at Shino lovingly, "but there are traces of the female aura like mine. So we are expecting a baby male bug, which gives off the female pheromone." Shino wraps his arms lovingly and protectively around his pregnant mate.

"Come on puppy, let's get you something to eat," Shino says in Kiba's ear. Shino had recognized the change in his "puppy" and went into overdrive protective mate mode months ago.

Kiba again smiles lovingly at his mate, and cuddles into the embrace. As part of the canine demons Kiba loves to be pampered, and protected while pregnant and Shino was just that. "Okay," looking over at Naruto Kiba says, "Good luck. Let me know the results."

"Okay, I will," Naruto agrees and walks into the hospital. Sasuke, who has remained silent, is even more confused. He has recognized Naruto is tired, and his aura feels a little different but he thought it was just because his little fox had pushed himself. "Hi, Naruto Uzumaki to see Tsunade," Naruto greets the receptionist. After the war and Naruto's healing Sasuke and Naruto had gone through the formal process and were "married". Instead of Naruto changing his name, because he is the heir to the Uzumaki clan, Sasuke changed his.

"Will Sasuke Uzumaki also be going into the exam as well?" asks the receptionist.

"Yes," says Sasuke. '_There is no way I am leaving my mate_.' Sasuke was finding it weird but three days ago when Naruto started getting sick his protective instincts had kicked into full gear. He was just passing it off as a reaction to seeing Naruto so weak again.

"Please take a seat Mr. and Mr. Uzumaki and a nurse will get you soon." The receptionist directs them to two very comfortable chairs. Sitting down they see Kabuto and Orochimaru walk in. Orochimaru places Kabuto in the seat next to Naruto and walks up to the reception window.

"Hey Kabuto-san, how are you doing?" asks Naruto.

Kabuto looks over at the small fox, "I am fine. Orochimaru is just being overbearing." Still despite his words Kabuto looks at his much older mate, with a gentle smile on his face, and rubbing his extremely swollen tummy.

"I heard something about twins, is it true?" asks Naruto again. His voice is quiet but anyone could tell he was bursting with excitement.

Kabuto's small smile turns big and his eyes go from loving to brilliantly happy. "Yeah, two full boys. I just wish they would stop moving around at night and let me sleep." Kabuto and Naruto share a look and start to laugh.

Orochimaru walks over to the three demons and sits down next to his very pregnant mate. Addressing Sasuke he says, "Sasuke-kun how are you holding up?"

Sasuke blinks at Orochimaru's question; "Huh?" is his brilliant answer.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Naruto all start to laugh. Just as Sasuke is about to become defensive a nurse comes out and calls, "Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uzumaki this way please." Sasuke helps Naruto up and they follow the nurse in.

Neither hear Orochimaru say, "Well his mind my not have caught up but his instincts sure have."

"Yeah," Kabuto agrees with his mate and leans to rest his head on the older snake's shoulder.

"Please wait in here, Tsunade-sensei will be with you soon." The nurse closes the door to the exam room behind her and leaves.

"Dobe what was that all about?" Sasuke asks. He doesn't appreciate being the only one left in the dark about his mate, and he knows it is about Naruto.

Naruto looks at Sasuke and smiles, "You will figure it out soon." Just as he says this Tsunade walks in.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke," not mixing words Tsunade walks over to the fox demon and places her hand one inch from his stomach. Magic warms the space between them, and Sasuke feels his ears pop out at the significance of this exam. "Well dear, you are about 2 weeks along. It is too early to tell but judging by the strong aura this little one is giving off I think it is safe to say it is definitely going to take after you both in the case of power level."

"WAIT! Are you saying Naruto is pregnant?" Sasuke asks with his heart in his throat.

"You couldn't tell? Most fathers realize before the mother." Sasuke blushes.

"Well I just thought he was tired from work," Tsunade and Naruto exchange looks and burst out laughing. Sasuke sure could be dense. "Hey no one has ever told me what to watch out for in regards to these things!"

Tsunade and Naruto take pity on the wolf knowing the Uchiha family is not very open about such matters. "We understand. Okay Naruto you can do pretty much anything for the first trimester, but once the second trimester comes around you need to leave work and cut back on strenuous activities. Light exercise is okay. During the third trimester, well we will discuss that when you approach it."

Naruto and Sasuke leave the hospital heading towards the Uzumaki and Uchiha manor to inform their parents that they will soon be grandparents. Well this isn't to shocking for Sasuke's parents anymore because last year Itachi and Kisame gave birth to a very lively little black male shark.

xXx Second Trimester xXx

Naruto is pacing around the cabin completely and totally bored. He couldn't believe Sasuke had practically ordered him to stay home and rest, complete with a military tone and everything. Naruto was so going to get him for this confinement. It was only his first month into his second trimester and their son was being absolutely evil. At the end of the first trimester they were informed of the sex and species of their little demon.

"_Naruto, Sasuke I don't know how to say this, so I am going to be frank." said Tsunade. "You both know that normally a child inherits either the mother or the father's demon form in mixed pairs right?" Both of them nodded their heads. "Well there is a small, like one in a thousand, chance that the child could be a hybrid. Congratulations Naruto, Sasuke your son is a dominate wolf fox hybrid." _

Naruto is shaken from his memories when he hears Sasuke walk through the front door, "Teme what is the big…"

Naruto's words stop mid sentence when he sees who is with Sasuke. A glowing Iruka and serious looking Kakashi stand behind Sasuke in the entrance. Naruto and Iruka had learned they were both pregnant with very close due dates, and ever since have spent a great amount of time together. Kakashi ushers his brown fox into the living room and sits him down. Naruto takes a seat next to Iruka after giving Sasuke a kiss. The two wolves head into the kitchen to make their foxes some lunch.

Naruto and Iruka discuss the baby shower; because so many other demons are also pregnant right now they have to plan the dates carefully. Ino and Sakura are having their shower on the same day. Hinata and Tenten are having their showers on the same date. Kiba and Gaara had their showers on the same day. Double baby showers aren't uncommon in the demon society and Naruto and Iruka had decided there would be together.

One Week Later:

Demons from all over are gathered in one of the many parks of Konoha enjoying the day, and celebrating the pregnancy of two babies. Naruto and Iruka's baby shower is splendid. Sasuke and Kakashi did a fantastic job setting it up for them. Naruto and Iruka sit under a large willow tree glowing and rubbing their swelling stomachs. Friends bring gifts for the children and Naruto's parent's and in-laws bring news of doing both expecting mother's nurseries.

xXx Third Trimester xXx

Naruto is in hell. Their son just wouldn't stop kicking, his little feet playing soccer with Naruto's kidneys, liver, and any other internal organ the little devil could reach. Not only was their son's antics hell Naruto's cravings are causing Sasuke to go insane. Ramen at three a.m., miso soup for lunch, mackerel for dessert, Sasuke didn't even know Naruto knew what mackerel was, and then there was Naruto's must have vanilla ice cream. Sasuke had accidently allowed the house to run out, and because of that one slip up Naruto had nearly torn the house apart. Needless to say vanilla ice cream has been on stock since.

Three a.m. Naruto is tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position, and then he feels a slight trickle down his leg. Getting up Naruto walks to the bathroom just to make it inside and have his water break. "SASUKE!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Review and you will get the next chapter!**

**Edited and Reloaded. **


	26. Final Chapter Parenthood and New Bonds

**Hello, this will be my final note for "Wolf and Fox". I am sad to say this story is finishing here. I loved writing this story, and I loved reading your reviews for it. I would like to give this chapter to everyone who has reviewed this story and encouraged it until now. I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**If you are a first time reader then congratulations you DIDN'T have to wait for the newest chapters to be loaded. Thank you all new readers and old ones for reading this story it means a lot considering it is my first fan fic!**

**This chapter is rated cute, you will find out why. I have not owned Naruto throughout this journey and I am sad to report I still don't own Naruto. **

Final Chapter: Parenthood and New Bonds

"SASUKE" Naruto screaming for him from the bathroom jolts the wolf out of a dead sleep, the first one in months, and he rushes to the bathroom. Sasuke stands in the doorway looking down at his mate sitting on the floor with terror in his eyes. "Get the carriage, I just went into labor."

Sasuke's eyes go wide but he runs downstairs and gets the horse hooked up and pulls the carriage to the front of the house. Running back inside, he helps Naruto off the floor and dresses him. Sasuke supports his small fox as they walk down the stairs, out of the house, and he helps him into the back of the carriage. The carriage is similar to a buggy with a place for the driver and a back section for a passenger. In the back are feather down pillows for comfort, and it is covered in a canvas over shade to keep any weather out. After ensuring Naruto is comfortable Sasuke jumps into the driver's seat and clicking the reins sets off for Konoha hospital.

For the entire ride small sounds similar to wines and whimpers can be heard from Naruto, and half way there Sasuke feels a surge of magic has the nine tail fox changes into his true form. Peeking back he sees his beautiful mate curled up in the back, blonde fur glowing in what moonlight is coming through. If it wasn't for the whimpers and whines of discomfort Sasuke would have found the scene breath taking.

The carriage rushes through the streets of Konoha and comes to a stop in front of the hospital. Sasuke gets down and speaking very softly to Naruto he says, "I will be right back, okay?" The fox nods its head and Sasuke runs into the hospital. Getting into the doors he sees Shizune and runs up to her, "Naruto's in labor!" His face is flushed and it is obvious Sasuke is about to panic.

Shizune's eyes go wide but she takes control of the situation. "Calm down Sasuke-san, first we need to get him inside. You," she points at a group of nurses, "Come with me. You get room 8 ready for delivery. You call Sunade-sama right NOW!" Nurses start to run around, each one seeing Sasuke's worried look and knowing exactly what is going on. Four nurses follow Sasuke and Shizune out of the hospital to the carriage waiting outside. "Good he is already in demon form, this will make things easier. Okay Sasuke I need to you get him out."

"Right," Sasuke takes the top off of the carriage and leaning in whispers in Naruto's ear, "Come on Naruto we need to get you inside." Naruto raises his blonde fuzzy head and looks at his mate. "Come on baby," Sasuke continues to urge with his arms spread out in front of him. Naruto slowly raises, climbs out of the carriage and into Sasuke's waiting arms. Naruto rests his head in his mate's arms.

"Okay now, we need to get him on here," says Shizune pointing to a gurney.

Sasuke looks at the very large gurney, made specifically to carry demons in true form. He leads Naruto to the comfortably padded table and with the help of the others gets Naruto onto it. When he tries to pull away Naruto whimpers. "Put your hands on his head and stroke his fur Sasuke-kun," says Tsunade approaching from the street Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, and Mikoto with her. "Sorry we stopped and got your family. Your brother has been notified, he will be here soon. Now get this boy inside STAT!"

The reaction from the nurses is even faster than when Shizune gave orders. Within seconds Naruto is in the delivery room panting and pushing. Sasuke continues to pet his head lovingly but then a pained yelp comes from the fox and Sasuke becomes worried. He looks at Tsunade, who is calm and collected. "Sasuke shift right now!" Not asking questions Sasuke shifts into his true form. A black wolf stands hovering over the blonde fox. "Okay now I need you to pour some of your magic into Naruto, not a lot just enough so he knows you are here." Sasuke does as instructed and starts to send some of his aura to his mate.

Naruto almost instantly starts to calm down feeling Sasuke's aura wrap around him. Sasuke rests his head on top of Naruto's and nuzzles his ears. Naruto's body relaxes at the contact until a contraction starts up. "Okay Naruto you need to push," say Tsunade. Naruto pushes. After nearly an hour of pushing, whimpering, magical auras mixing, and nuzzling a small black fury figure is born.

The baby is larger than a fox kit but smaller than a wolf pup. With the ears of a wolf, the head of a fox, nine bushy tails, black fur with blonde tips on the ears, feet, and tails he is the perfect combination of his parents. Arashi (storm) is placed beside Naruto after being cleaned off. Though he is cleaned Naruto starts to lick his kit lovingly. Sasuke nuzzles the small black ball. Arashi pokes his head up and yips.

xXx One Month Later xXx

It is a beautiful day in the early fall. Sasuke and Naruto are watching as Arashi stumbles across the Uzumaki manor's lawn. Their son is now a month old and is just as lively outside the womb as he was inside. Like his mother he finds everything interesting, and like his father he is unbearably stubborn. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't be happier with their son. As a hybrid Tsunade was worried that there could be some health problems but Arashi is a perfectly healthy full baby boy.

Kakashi and Iruka walk over to the sitting couple and release their son to play. This is the first time Hideharu (flourishing autumn) and Arashi are meeting. Hideharu is a boy with the female pheromone, and is a silver fox with 8 tails; he inherited his mother's form and his father's coloring and power.

"Hey Iruka-nii!" Naruto calls the fox that was once his bodyguard but is now a really good friend.

"Naruto," Iruka sits down beside Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei," says Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," Kakashi greets the other father.

Naruto's and Sasuke's parents watch the weird exchange and giggle. The parents and grandparents watch as the boys circle each other both trying to figure out what the other is. Arashi goes down on all fours, hunched and ready to pounce. Hideharu hides behind a bush and lets out what sounds like a hiss. Itachi walks up to his brother, "Hey Sasuke, Naruto." Kisame sits down beside his mate and they let their son, Kaimu (ocean dream), run off towards his cousin.

The cousins met on the day Arashi was born, but Hideharu has never met Kaimu. The final ones to arrive are Neji and Gaara. Their daughter Amane (sound of the heavens) squirming in Gaara's arms. Gaara gave birth two weeks before Naruto, to a red raccoon. Amane takes after her mother in every way except instead of having sea green eyes she has the pastel purple eyes of her father. Gaara and Neji take their seat and release Amane to run around.

The four children stare each other down: Arashi growling and Kaimu, Hideharu and Amane looking disdainfully at the other. Moving as if their minds have been made Arashi heads toward Hideharu, and Kaimu heads towards Amane. The two full males tackle the two "girls". Magic zips and two new bonds are activated.

The parent's and grandparent's eyes go wide and Mikoto says, "Well that settle that, Arashi and Hideharu will be mated, while Kaimu and Amane will be mated."

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Iruka look at each other and smile. Neji, Gaara, Kisame, and Itachi exchange knowing looks. Everyone starts to laugh at the irony of the situation.

THE END

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well there you have it the end of "Wolf and Fox". All of the children's names are Japanese, took me a while to find ones I liked. I thank you all for reading this story. Again I dedicate this final chapter to my reviewers, I love you all! **

**Aliendroid**

**This story has now been completely edited and reloaded, if any further problems with grammar or spelling persist please let me know. Thank you! **


End file.
